


Bawson Bits

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Prompts, five sentence fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 97
Words: 79,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Collection of ficlets previously only available on tumblr





	1. Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "the aftermath of one of Mike & Ginny's crazy sexy times, aka mike being back to his adorable sweet self & making his girl food"

Ginny feels a lazy smile spread on her face as she lazes around in the rumpled sheets. She rolls onto her stomach, listens to Mike padding around in the kitchen, using her mostly decorative pots and pans to make her midnight breakfast. She stretches her arms out, looks at her wrists for any sign of the soft silk binds they’d experimented with. Her skin is unmarked—well, her wrists are. She rolls back over, looks at her chest. Her breasts are sprinkled with bite and suck marks from Mike’s hungry mouth, and her hips bear constellations of bruises from his fingers.

She yawns as she slides out of bed, the cool air making her flesh goosebumped as she goes to Mike’s half of her dresser. She takes out a pair of his boxers, navy with little dancing bananas on them, and steps into them then takes a t-shirt from another drawer and slips it on before she walks to the kitchen. Mike’s at the stove, still naked, humming as he flips pancakes in a skillet. Ginny smiles as she walks over and wraps her arms around his bare midsection. She stands on her toes, rests her chin in the curve of his neck and shoulder. “Are you crisping the edges?”

Mike smiles, reaches back to squeeze her hop. “Don’t I always, Baker?”

“And did you put cheese in my eggs?” Mike puts the crispy-edged pancake on the plate with the others then pulls Ginny around to stand between him and the stove. He places an egg in her hand. Ginny looks down at it then back at him. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

He points to the glass bowl on the counter. “Crack it in there.”

Ginny cracks the egg in the bowl and Mike cracks two more then hands her a fork. “Now whisk them so you’ll break the yolks.”

Ginny does as she’s told and Mike drops a pat of butter in the pan. “Now pour them in.”

Ginny pours the eggs in the skillet and Mike takes her hand in his, teaches her to scramble. “Just keep them moving so they don’t stick to the pan.”

They ruin two batches of eggs because Mike is peppering kisses on the sweet spot behind her right ear. Mike finally shoos her away from the stove with a smack to her ass. “Go get back in bed before you ruin my culinary reputation, rookie.”

“I can at least make the toast,” Ginny whines.

Mike shakes his head. “Go pick the movie.”

Ginny grins. “Can we watch _Elf_ again?”

Mike rolls his eyes. “It’s August.”

“But…smiling’s my favorite.” She gives her best pouty face, even makes her top lip quiver to get her way.

Mike rolls his eyes again, biting back a smile. “Last time, Baker.”

Ginny skips to her room and starts the movie on her laptop. She’s already giggling when Mike comes into the room, laden with food. A few minutes later, Ginny’s shrouded in Mike, her favorite source of heat, and he’s feeding her pancakes, kissing the syrup off her lips.


	2. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink prompt: roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not into roleplay but this turned out pretty hot imo

Mike looks up from his putting things back in his cubby at the sound of footsteps and he smiles at the sight before him. She’s absolutely breathtaking, wearing a Lawson jersey and grinning at him like she’s won the lottery. Mike gives his Mike Lawson smirk and says, “You know, fans aren’t allowed in here.”

She continued to smile. “But it’s my birthday and all I want is an autograph. Please?”

He can’t turn down a smile like that so he stands and gestures to her. “Where do you want it?”  
She turns her back to him, lifts the jersey to reveal her bare ass, a sight more glorious than Petco on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Mike grins when she leans forward a little to reveal glistening folds. “Right here?”

Mike slides inside her with one swift motion, pitching her forward and she plants her hands on the floor of his cubby. He only pulls out an inch or so before he slides back in, hits a spot that makes her knees buckle and let out a high-pitched gasp. He grins, grabs her hips and repeats the motion, pleased when he gets the same reaction. He bends his knees a little, changes the angle just enough to make her gasp out a moan. “I think I’ll sign right here. This is a good spot to leave my mark.”

“That’s my spot!” she cries, pushing her hips back into his.

“Yeah?” He thrusts a few times, hitting the target and making her keen. Mike glimpses her face, watches her eyes roll back each time he thrusts against that magic spot.

“Yeah!” She braces on the cubby, slams her hips back into his. She’s mindless and whining for more, exactly how Mike likes it when he’s inside a woman. Particularly the mind-numbing grip of her walls around him.

“You didn’t want an autograph, did you?” He teases, pushing his jersey up to cup her bare breasts underneath it. He rolls her nipples between his fingers, smiles as she convulses.

She shakes her head, her dark curls swaying, and her hips never lose their rhythm. Mike matches her strokes. “I know. This is what you wanted.”

“Yessssss,” she hisses as he strums her clit. 

Right here?” He locks in on the target, hammers it until she’s gasping. 

“ _Yesyesyesyes_!”

Her first orgasm nearly brings her to her knees but Mike holds her waist, rides her through her convulsions. He looks down at their joining, groans at the sight of his glistening shaft. He smiles as he pulls her back to his chair and sits down. He spreads her legs around his, takes hold of her hips. “Fuck yourself. Hit that spot until you cum.”

She does as she’s told, balancing on the balls of her feet and slamming herself down on his length, moaning each time she hits her intended target. Mike holds a clump of curls like reigns, pulls her head back so he can bite her earlobe, a sensation that sets her quivering in his arms, and murmur in her ear. “That’s right. Fuck yourself. Are you gonna cum? Hmm? You gonna make a mess on my lap?”

She gives a jerky nod, her hand pulling his between her legs so he can resume rolling it around under the pad of his middle finger. She pinches her nipples, her mouth open to tell him something that can’t get out past her moans. It doesn’t take long for her to reach her climax or bring him there as well and he’s right behind her when she shatters and shudders around him, milking him until he erupts. Mike wraps his arm around her shoulders, holds her still as he fucks up into her spasming warmth as he spills his seed. Spent, they both collapse in the chair. Mike pulls her hair back with his chin, kisses the lamb soft skin below her earlobe and smiles when she hums appreciatively. He bites her earlobe, lifts her off his softening erection. “I gotta tell you, rookie, I feel like you cheated on the roleplay a little.”

Ginny twists to look back at him. “How?”

“Pretending to be a Mike Lawson fangirl when you’re already a Mike Lawson fangirl isn’t a stretch.”

“Maybe the orgasm was my roleplay, old man.” She stands and pulls down the jersey, heads for the showers.

“I have evidence to the contrary,” Mike replies, gesturing to his lap which is, as requested, a mess.

Ginny laughs. “Come on and get cleaned up so you can feed me.”


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I am hoping for a conversation between Blip and Mike (maybe right after Ginny gets hurt, and they are waiting for results) in which Mike just says, "I didn't want to leave. I just was afraid, that if I stayed I would have ruined her. And the team. I love her so goddamn much, Blip." Or something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blip and Mike (Blike, if you will) are my brotp. I need an episode with them on a random roadtrip because that would be gold. Maybe they drive from San Diego to Arizona to surprise Ginny in rehab or something. I need their relationship to be repaired ASAP in season 2.

****

Blip stares at the floor, deliberately not looking at Mike as they sit outside Ginny’s room while she showers. It’s a strange moment, being silent with someone he’s been talking to almost nonstop since they met. After Evelyn, Mike is his closest friend, but there they say, not a word between them.

Mike quietly admits, “I didn’t want to leave.”

Blip snorts. “And yet you waived your no-trade clause. That’s one of those contradiction things, isn’t it?”

Mike doesn’t smile because Blip’s not trying to be funny. He sits in silence, takes his lumps because he earned them. “I was just…afraid.”

“Bullshit” the center fielder spits, finally turning to look at his companion. “You were being selfish.”

“I was,” Mike concedes if only because admitting to his selfishness is just something he does. He’s not even sure if he actually is selfish or if he’s just accepted it because it became his second name when he was with Rachel. “But it wasn’t about the ring. That was bullshit. We– Baker– Ginny and I– If I had stayed, knowing what I know, I would have ruined her career.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Blip blinks at his best friend. There was something peculiar about Mike and Ginny’s relationship—even beyond the usual pitcher-catcher thing—but he’s written it off as unresolved sexual tension. Looking at Mike’s crestfallen expression, he realizes he’s been incredibly obtuse.

“I would have ruined her. Her career. Her whole damn life, Blip! I couldn’t… I can’t stop thinking about her. I…love her.” He pauses and his eyes fall to the floor because it’s the first time he’s articulated that thought to even himself. “I love her so fucking much. But she’s got her whole life ahead of her. She’s gonna make history for fuck’s sake! And she deserves it because she works her ass off for it. So I left—and I did it in the shittiest way I could so she’d be angry and forget me because she deserves better than some almost 40 has been who let his feelings get in the way of what’s good for her.”

Mike launches himself out of his chair and rushes the opposite wall, punches it hard enough to make Blip flinch. “She’s here because of _me_! Because I love her so much that all I want is for her to smile so I told them what she would have wanted instead of what I knew was right! I knew she was done but she knew I was done and she fought for me so I tried to do it back and look what I did to her.”

Blip glances at Ginny’s door because he’s not sure how thick the walls are then gingerly rises out of his chair and approaches Mike. He envelopes his friend in a hug that Mike immediately throws off but Blip doesn’t back down, goes for it again. This time Mike takes it and Blip feels him exhale and sag under the weight of his grief and guilt. Blip pats his back then pulls back to look at him. “Don’t run from her again. People have been leaving her whole life and she shrugs it off, but it cuts deep. And stop selling yourself short. You’re the best man I know—after me, anyway—”

Mike laughs a little and Blip goes on, “She deserves a man like you, and you deserve a girl like her because she loves you too. It’s all over her face. You leaving damn near broke her heart. So don’t fuck around and lose this, Mike. As someone who has a life outside the game, baseball isn’t even close to being everything. Having Ev and the boys—having something warm and real to come home to—that’s everything. Get it and hold on.”

Mike nods at his shoes then looks up at his friend and smiles, “Good old Black Yoda.”

Blip finally cracks a grin, punches his friend in the chest. “I can’t believe you made me hug your weepy ass.”

Mike laughs as they take their seats. “Fuck you, Sanders.”

“A little longer in that hug and you might have.”


	4. Hot Chocolate Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike makes hot chocolate for a new special lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just reread The Beard and now I can't help but picture Mike making Jr. hot chocolate with almond milk and sharing significant glances with Ginny! Too cute!

Tillie watches with rapt eyes as Mike mixes hot chocolate in a little mug for her. She kicks her feet and reaches for the stove but Mike pushes her hands back. “Are we supposed to reach for the stove?”

“No,” the two-year-old replies, obediently keeping her hands back. She points to the stove. “Hot!”

“That’s right.” He leaves the stove, takes her milk out freezer then adds the simmering chocolate mixture. 

“Something smells good,” Ginny comments as she enters the kitchen, Isaac massaging his gums on her bare shoulder. 

“Look Mama!” Tillie exclaims, pointing at the pot on the stove. 

Ginny walks over and looks into it. “Did you and Papa make hot chocolate?”

“Chocolate!” Tillie agrees with a nod. 

“Can I have some?”

“Yeah!” 

They take their cups to the living room and Mike lets Tillie out of her snugglie but she doesn’t stray, instead perching on his left thigh and helping him hold her mug. Mike leans his head down on hers. “What do we do when something is hot?”

Tillie blows on the hot chocolate a few times before taking a little sip. Ginny smiles and asks, “Is that good Jr?

The toddler nods and drinks again, her little hands wrapped around the mug. Mike looks over her head at his wife. Isaac has drifted off to sleep on his mother’s shoulder. Ginny blinks at him. “What?”

He smiles harder, nods at her cup. “You’re drinking my hot chocolate. Remember what happened last time?”

Ginny laughs and nods. “Isaac.”


	5. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Prompt: Fingering

 

“Come on, Baker. Spill. Everyone else did,” Sonny goads as they sit around a table at Barstool. They were discussing which sport had the sexiest athletes. Butch adamantly endorsed gymnastics. Blip had voted cheerleading. Voorhies stuck with track and field. Sal endorsed lingerie football which sparked a side debate about the sport’s legitimacy.

Ginny shakes her head and sips her beer, refusing to participate in the discussion until Mike says, “It’s baseball. Obviously.”

Ginny turns to cock an eyebrow at him. “Obviously?”

Mike nods, motions around the table. “Look at all these prime-cuts of beef and tell me you’re not hungry.”

Ginny snorts. “I’m fasting.”

The guys erupt in laughter and Blip nudges Ginny. She’s sandwiched between him and Mike, a row of beers before them. “Come on, Gin. Just spill it.”

She’s about to decline but she catches sight of the mischief in his eyes and grins, sets down her beer and leans into the circle, making the guys lean in too. “Okay, but this can’t leave this table.”

They all agree and she almost loses it as Robles leans in almost too close to hear. She grins. “Any guesses?”

“It’s tennis, right?” Tommy volunteers. “I saw you freak out over Serena Williams at the ESPYs.”

Ginny laughs then shakes her head. “I’m not gay, Miller. Not even bi.”

“Shit,” Voorhies mutters then takes out his wallet. “Who do I owe?”

Ginny frowns as she watches him pay everyone but Mike. Blip’s grin is almost wide enough to fall off his face since he knew all along. “You guys really thought I was gay?”

“Well…” Sonny starts then stops.

Ginny scoffs as she leans back in her chair. “So because I play a man’s sport, I’m automatically gay?”

“Well, Baker, it’s been like two months and we haven’t even seen you texting a guy,” Hanan finally supplies.

“That doesn’t mean I’m gay. It means—” Ginny shakes her head. “Not the point. To answer the question at hand, it is baseball players. But not because you guys are just _that_ attractive. It’s mostly because it’s all I spend time with. Gotta love the one you’re with and all that.”

They all laugh and nudge each other. Voorhies finally replies, “So is it all baseball players? Pitchers? Catchers? Hitters? What’s your poison?”

Blip’s knee knocks hers under the table and Ginny puts on her coyest expression, nervously tugs at her curls.

“Well I wouldn’t say it’s any particular position. It’s more of… After a really good practice, or after we win a good game, and everybody’s all pumped up.” She steals a sidelong glance at Mike and finds she’s ensnared even him in her ploy. She plays it up, shyly bites her lip as she smiles, looks up at them from under her lashes.

“You’re all hopped up on testosterone and your blood’s pumping… You smell like sweat and turf and veins are popping out everywhere. It’s just… _hot_.” She gives a flustered exhale then finally lifts her head to look around at their slack-jawed faces. When her eyes land on Omar, his beer slips from his hand and hits the table with a thud that brings him back to life and he catches the bottle before the beer spills.

Ginny completes the circle before she loses her composure and collapses in a fit of giggles. “I can’t believe y’all went for that!”

“I don’t buy it. You did that way too easily, rookie,” Mike finally says and the guys overwhelmingly agree. Even Blip—traitor—nods.

Ginny rolls her eyes and goes to the bathroom, not surprised when Mike slips in a moment later. She grins at him, teases, “Wait your turn, lady.”

Mike smirks, locks the door. “So that was cute.”

Ginny laughs, hops onto the counter beside the sink and waits for Mike to advance on her. His hands are instantly under her top, his hips rolling to rub their centers. “So who were you talking about out there?”

“Nobody,” she lies immediately with a sweet smile. Mike pulls her off the counter, turns her around so she’s staring at his lusty expression in the mirror.

“Now that’s just not true,” Mike murmurs as he slips his hand inside her leggings, not surprised to find her going commando. Ginny gasps when the pad of his middle finger finds her clit. “You’re awfully wet to have been just using your imagination.”

Ginny tries to laugh it off but the sound catches in her throat and she instead lets out whimpering moan. Mike smiles, bites her neck. “Tell daddy the truth and you can have a treat.”

Ginny writhes against his fingers, manages to push on down to her entrance. She whines, “ _Wanna cum_.”

“You can,” Mike murmurs, adding another finger, “but you’ve gotta tell me the truth. Who were you talking about?”

“You,” she finally hisses, quivering around his fingers as they stretch her open.

“Tell me,” he commands, grabbing her left breast.

“Love when you’re sweaty and pumped up and— _ungh_!” She leans forward on the counter top, fucks his fingers. “You smell so good and you’re so excited and—I’m cumming! _Fuck_ Mike I’m cumming!”

“I know. Come on.” He’s completely focused on taking her apart with his skilled ministrations. He twists his fingers, strums her clit until she clinches around his hand

Ginny bites her fist as she shatters, collapses completely on the sink. When she regains the feeling in her legs, she stands upright, turns to kiss Mike once before they have to go back to not being together. Mike smiles as he wraps around to wash his hands and Ginny lathers his fingers with soap, grins at his reflection. When she’s finished, he kisses her one more time and gives her ass a squeeze. “I’m gonna head out first, but only so I can eat your fries.”

When Ginny gets back to the table, Mike’s eaten half her fries and she promptly reaches onto his plate to take a chicken wonton taco. Mike immediately snatches it back, breaking it in half, and Ginny promptly eats the other half out of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene described here is something they will later get charged for in "Another Kangaroo Court"


	6. Broken Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Mike, Mike... MIKE!" She swats his chest and he bolts from the bed. "OK, are you awake? Go get my hospital bag because either I peed myself or my water just broke."

Mike’s still groggy but he’s trained himself so that the words “water” and “broke” are alarms that jolt him into high dear and he jumps out of bed and into his trainers, races to the top of the stairs to get Ginny’s bag then practically flies down the stairs to the front door. He’s starting the car when he realizes he’s alone and he flies back into the house at light speed to find Ginny waddling down the stairs, the front of her nightgown blotched with baby water and a deep frown on her face. “Thank you for remembering me before you left.”

“I’m about to be a father, Baker,” is all he can supply as an excuse. 

“But you need the pregnant lady for that to happen,” she reminds as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and a contraction hits, making her hiss, “Ohhhh fuck!”

The pain on her face stills him until he remembers why it’s happening and he flies out the door again, exclaiming, “Shit! Hospital!”

Ginny rolls her eyes and sighs as she waddles out the door behind him.


	7. A Bawson Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Lawson we are not naming her Babe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely sure that this was supposed to be about a baby lol

Ginny leveled her husband with a stern gaze, her hand resting on her burgeoning belly. She rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you wanna name our baby after a dead baseball player.”

Mike frowned and answered, “First of all, he’s a baseball legend—dead or not—and her name wouldn’t be Babe. It would be Barbara. We’d just call her Babe.”

Ginny blinked, amazed that she had married someone not only capable of this line of thinking but confident enough to articulate it. “Oh like the pig.”  
Mike sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. “No not like the pig, like the baseball player, and my grandma.”

This caught her attention and she asked, “Your grandma?”

“Yeah. My dad’s mom. I used to go to her house after school because it was closer than my house. She was this tiny woman who spent all day sitting on the porch and knitting. She was the only person who never treated me different even though she knew what my mother did. She didn’t care whose kid I was, just that I was her first grandchild and that made the best thing in the world. You know, she was the first person to give me a baseball. She thought all little boys should play baseball.” He smiled, suddenly a ruddy-cheeked little boy again. “And if she’d never bought me that ball, I probably wouldn’t have found baseball, and if I hadn’t found baseball, I might not have found you.”

Ginny hated the way she’d become so prone to crying, but tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at her bump—their bump—holding in her hands. At 22 weeks along, it was officially a “baby bump” and inside it there was an active baby girl who would need a name. “What do you think?”

The little flutter she received was response enough.


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ginny had just slipped on her pajamas and crawled into bed when she heard a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be expanded into a oneshot for the lovely Bawsanity

She trudged out of her blankets’ warmth and answered the door, surprised to find Mike on the other side, and definitely surprised at his bleary-eyed frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Rachel’s gone; she went back to…” he trailed off, looked at his ratty trainers, and Ginny stepped back to let him in. It was only then that Mike noticed her puffy eyes and asked, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Noah’s gone too. It wasn’t working so I told him we should cut our losses and he…didn’t take it well,” she replied before turning and going back to her bedroom with Mile following slowly. She climbed into her bed, and looked at him until he sat down on the unoccupied side. She asked, “Wanna talk?”

He shook his head, kicked off his shoes and jacket then lay down and pulled the covers over him, asked, “You?”

Ginny shook her head as she scooted closer, lay her head on his chest and let his arms encircle her.


	9. Lady Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Lawson, my uterus is literally trying to kill me from the inside. Can you rub my back so I can at least try and sleep before I have my start? Please?"

Ginny never complains about anything so Mike figures this is serious and he remembers how Rachel’s time of the month used to keep her in bed for days, curled around a heating pad and perpetually grimacing, so he’s got a new respect for Ginny for even being upright as she sits next to him on the bus.

For this reason, he lets her hog the whole seat, stretching her legs over his and laying her head against his shoulder, while he rubs her back.

Voorhies quirks his eyebrows at them and Mike mouths, “lady problem,” to which Voorhies nods, tosses Ginny his candy bar, and she smiles as she takes it, tells him, “I love you so much for this.”

Mike smirks at her, mutters how he’s never gotten an I love you for a candy bar and Ginny scrunches up her nose at him, squeezes his face, and coos, “Of course I love my cuddly grumpy bear.”

Mike smirks, smacks her hand away and replies, “Shut up.”


	10. Ginny's New Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: "How does my perfectly pear-shaped ass look in this dress?" Ginny cheekily asks.

Mike looks up from his phone where he’s keeping track of his fantasy football standings to find his girlfriend at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him almost demurely over her shoulder as she shows off her absolutely perfect ass in a little flesh colored dress that makes him squint.

How she found a dress so close to the color of her golden brown skin is a mystery he needs to solve so he can kiss the designer, and it’s only when she walks over to close his apparently open mouth that he realizes he’s gawking at her like a teenager so he jokes, “It’d look better if you were actually wearing clothes, Gin.”

She laughs and the points of her nipples peek at him, making him realize that not only does she look naked in the dress, she’s also naked under it as she replies, “That’d defeat the purpose of the naked dress, old man.”

“Or you could just get naked right now and save me the trouble of destroying something that probably cost me a lot of money,” he suggests, the end of season party–the whole sport of baseball is gone right now if he’s being honest–so far from his consciousness as she stands before him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“I think I’ll make you suffer,” she says, that particularly naughty grin on her face as she turns to head for the door.

Mike follows like a dog, watching her ass sway and she pauses outside as he’s locking the door, stuffs something she “forgot” in his pocket and Mike regrets his decision to wait until they get to Evelyn and Blip’s to unwad what turns out to be a sheer black g-string that he has to quickly put away as he looks at his smiling rookie, watching him even though already grinning and flirting with the guys.


	11. Bar Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: "Mike I'm okay. I promise. Let's go home okay? It's not worth it."

The fuck it isn’t, Mike thinks as he storms toward the guy who groped– _groped_ –Ginny as she passed him. In his defense, he realized too late who he assaulted but Ginny realizes that won’t save his ass from Mike’s foot by a long shot as her captain/secret boyfriend shout, “Hey!”

The punch to his stomach is gratuitous as the one to his face already has him going down but Mike’s hungry for blood and kicks him once for good measure before Ginny gets to his side and pulls him out of the chaos amid a million cameras. In the safety of the car, Mike catches his breath, examines his tooth-cut knuckle, then looks at Ginny to say, “Sorry Gin but he had it coming”

Ginny takes his hand in hers and examined the cut, wiping away the blood, then answers, “No one’s ever stood up for me like that” before she half-tackles him with a kiss.“


	12. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: "So you lied. When you said you and Trevor just played together in Texas. I asked you and you lied to my face."

Ginny sighs because she knew this would come back to bite her but at the time it was a good idea, and asked, “What do you want me to say?”

“Nothing,” he replies because women lying to him is nothing new and he’d honestly rather not have the apology.

Ginny sighs again, plops beside him because she fucked up by lying to him when he’s the one person she’s never had to front, and admits, “He’s the worst and I was ashamed because I thought you’d think I was stupid or desperate for going for the first guy who asked me out, but the truth is I loved him past the point of good sense…so now you know.”

Mike reaches over after a moment and takes her hand, squeezes it then answers, “I understand.”

Ginny nods because she knows it’s true, that Mike understands love beyond good sense better than anyone else, and squeezes his hand back, sealing their promise to be straight up.


	13. A Different Kind of Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirty takl, Dom/sub, Sex on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little...nontraditional

Mike scowls at Ginny as she enters her apartment ahead of him. She’s looking at her feet, aware that she’s in trouble. She takes a seat on her naughty stool, waits to be punished. It wasn’t the flirting that got her in trouble—not even that it was with Livan. It was the touching, her fingernails scraping her neck as she drunkenly flirted with her grinning catcher. She knows better. Mike’s told her about how crazy it makes him when she touches other guys, and she’s positive drunk Ginny just wanted to get her in trouble because drunk Ginny loves causing trouble more than she loves fries. Mike’s in the closet and he emerges a moment later in his underwear, holding the ruler. To be fair, she’s earned it so she doesn’t offer any explanation as she stands and turns to bend over the naughty stool.

Mike doesn’t hesitate to give her a stinging slap and Ginny hisses at the contact. He does it a few more times before he abruptly stops. “I think you need a different punishment.”

Ginny turns to look at him over her shoulder, curious. Mike steps back to give her room. “Get on the floor.”

Ginny slips onto the floor in front of the naughty stool and stares up at him as he frowns down at her. “Take your clothes off and stay put.”

She nods and takes off her dress and lingerie, folding them atop the naughty stool. She folds her hands in her lap and watches Mike go into the bathroom. He returns a moment later with their bottle of KY jelly. Ginny’s eyes widen at the site of the condom, knowing what it means because they only use them for…that.

It wasn’t the kind of thing she ever thought she’d enjoy, and she’s still not sure what’s so nice about it. She just chalks it up to one of those kinks she has, kinks that so kindly decided to reveal themselves to her after she met someone who seemed delighted to explore them.

Knowing what’s coming, she leans forward on the floor and rests her weight on her elbows, hiking her bare ass up and spreading her knees just enough. She’s not sure what to make of the way her stomach quivers, or the way her whole body quivers when she feels the cool lube on his exploring fingers. She’s also not sure this should count as a punishment considering how much she likes it, but she’s not going to voice that particular thought at the moment.

“Since you wanted to be slutty, you’re gonna get what sluts get,” he murmurs, his fingers working inside her and making her squirm. His palm claps her left cheek. “Be still.”

She makes herself stay still by biting her lip and breathing deep and slow like he taught her the first time. Mike runs his fingertip down her spine, makes her shudder. “You really should behave better. I hate punishing you.”

It’s a lie and they both know it. As much as she loves getting trouble, Mike loves disciplining her. He kneads the lush globes of her ass, adds a third finger to his ministrations. Ginny lets out a whine at the loss of his fingers when he removes them. This is her least favorite part, that empty feeling, but it quickly disappears at the feeling of his bulbous head pressing against her. She pushes back and receives a slap. “You know better.”

She does and she obediently holds still as he pushes inside her, both of them groaning. The two sensations are similar but there’s a tightness that makes this one much more interesting for both of them.

“Fuuuuuck…” She expects to get a slap for talking while she’s in trouble but instead Mike’s fingers grip her hips as he buries himself inside her. The process is much easier now that she’s used to it and doesn’t clench anymore until she’s told to. She stretches out completely, her erect nipples scraping the carpet. Mike stays still a minute, lets her adjust to the fullness of him being inside her this way. Ginny tries to move but she doesn’t have much leverage so she whines, “Mike…”

She’s in no position to ask for things after her little performance at the party but she can’t help it. To her surprise, Mike obliges, giving her long, slow strokes that makes her eyes roll back. Soon his body covers hers completely. Mike pulls her head up by her hair, grunts, “Ready?”

Ginny nods with some difficulty and spreads her legs as much as she can beneath him, braces for the pounding she’s soon receiving. Mike’s hips slam into hers, his hands gripping her hips as he buries himself inside her pulsing channel. He groans deep in her ear, takes out his frustration at watching her giggle and flirt with Livan on her pliant flesh. He pulls her hair, breathes, “Why do I have to fuck you to make you behave? Why can’t you just be a good girl?”

“Need…” She doesn’t have to finish her sentence as her hand slips between her legs.

It doesn’t take them long to finish, Mike plunging himself deep inside her and letting his seed flow as she spasms around him, tugging on her clit.


	14. Bad Ideas in the Dugout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Public sex in the dugout

This is a bad idea. This is the worst idea to have ever been spawned by a functioning brain. Mike’s almost positive he deserves a lobotomy after this idea, and yet there he is, pants around his ankles and breaking a sweat as he fucks Ginny in his dugout seat. And he’s positive his rookie isn’t thinking at all judging from her tense facial expression and the way she’s slamming herself down on his cock. This was her idea but he had been too eager to oblige, a decision he knows he’ll regret someday—probably when the mind-numbing pleasure wears off.

“Gonna cum,” she whines, pinching her nipples. 

He should have seen it coming. Ginny owns 8 million pairs of leggings but the day she wanted to take a random trip to the dugout (“We always have the best talks there!”), she’d pranced out of her apartment in a tiny white sundress with straps so too thin to hide a bra, and fabric so thin that her nipples greeted him before she did. And her legs, miles long on a regular day seemed to go on even longer from under the hem of her dress that rode up when she dropped into his sports car’s bucket seat.

And he definitely should have known when she looked over at him, caught him staring at her thighs, and put on her sweetest doe-eyed look as she asked, “What?”

He drags his eyes away, shakes his head. “Nothing.”

“I’m wearing panties,” she volunteers.

He gives no response, knowing that they’ll be finished before they start if he lets his mind drift to her panties. But his head whips to his right to look when she almost coos, “See?”

She’s indeed wearing panties, impossibly tiny white panties with a little pink bow on the waistband and lacy trim. Honestly, they’re not even that sexy except that they’re on his rookie. Although they gain a few points when they get stuck in traffic and she hikes her little dress up yet again to slip her hand down the front, innocently remarking, “I’m bored.”

That little show is what earned her the punishing fuck she’s currently receiving, his hands gripping her hips as he fucks up into her. But it’s still not enough so he makes her get up and perch on her seat beside his. He rips off those little panties and stuffs them in his pocket then plunges back inside her. They both groan when he bottoms out but he doesn’t pause to relish the feeling. Instead he smacks her ass, takes a fistful of her hair and pulls her head back until her ear’s near his mouth. “Why are you such a dirty, slutty girl? Is it fun?”

She gives a jerky nod, quivering against him. “Yes!”

He grips her breasts through the dress with one hand, moves the other between her legs and makes her shake harder as he slams into her, nearing his own end. “Say it. Tell me you’re a dirty, slutty girl.”

“I’m a dirty, slutty girl,” she replies immediately.

“Yeah you are.” He grips her hips, fucks her harder. “You’re a dirty, slutty girl who wants my cum, aren’t you?”

“Oh I want your cum,” she whines, shaking hard enough to make her seat rattle.

Firmly a believer in giving a lady what she wants, Mike erupts inside her, his head dropping onto her shoulder as his shaft pulses inside her rippling warmth, spasming with its own release. When he finishes, he breathes heavily as his hips continue their rhythmic pumping inside her. “Jesus, Baker, is this what you wanted to talk about?”

She scrapes her hair back from her sweaty face, still shivering in his arms as she nods. “Can I have my panties back?”

He uses them to clean her up then folds them up and replaces them in his pocket as he shakes his head, grinning at her. “You were so hot to get out of them so you can go home without them.”


	15. An Accidental Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Masturbation

Ginny’s almost positive she’s not supposed to know this is going on. But she’s been waiting in the clubhouse common room for almost twenty minutes. She knows Mike isn’t in the ice bath because she just left the trainer’s office, but he can’t possibly still be showering. It was such a pleasant day that she’d barely broken a sweat during their charity exhibition game against the Yankees. But he wears more gear than her so maybe he got sweatier. Or maybe he’s just being a shit keeping her waiting. Whatever the reason, she’s not sure what to make of the grunting she can hear when she enters the shower room, her mouth open to call his name. Her eyes lift from the tiled floor to the open shower bank and she sees him. It’s enough to make her knees buckle but she manages to stay upright if only out of fascination.

Mike’s got the kind of body that she’s always liked. It’s not too muscular because he’s got better things to do than spend all day at the gym like Salvamini. But he hasn’t gone soft like some catchers. He’s got the unstudied musculature of a man makes his weekly trip to the gym count. Arms and thighs like tree trunks, and a solid chest that’s still soft when she hugs him. Ultimately it’s the muscular “v” below his belly button that makes her lean against the wall as the air rushes out of her chest. She’s been around guys forever and she’s still not sure what exercise they do to achieve it, but she’s thankful it exists. 

But there are even sexier sights to take in at the moment. Specifically his large hand—her love of his hands is honestly perverse at the point—wrapped around his equally large cock. She’s heard the stories (it’s almost a member of the team given its frequent appearances), but seeing it is something else entirely. “Big” is too vague. “Monstrous” is too crass. It’s…spectacular. Particularly the bulbous head that he runs his thumb over after every few strokes. Ginny’s eyes are trained on the head as he loses all rhythm and finesse, obviously close to his end. His breathing is loud and choppy, and Ginny’s ashamed of the goosebumps that rise on her skin as she imagines it fanning the nape of her neck.

His climax makes her shiver. She’s not sure if it’s the groan he lets out (later, when she can think again, she’ll realize it’s her name) or the look on his face or the thick ropes of cum that spill into a washcloth she hadn’t noticed before. Whatever it is permanently emblazons the image onto her mind as he sags against the shower wall. Ginny had planned for them to grab an early dinner but her panties are embarrassingly wet and she knows she’ll need to go home to have her own shower session.

His voice makes her stomach drop. “How about some applause, rookie?”


	16. The Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Toys

Mike’s almost amused by the “bullet”. It’s tiny, about the size of his thumb, and purple. And yes, it’s named after something deadly but he doubts it’s anything to go nuts over, which is why he can’t understand Ginny’s eagerness to show it to him when it arrives in its nondescript brown package. He smirks. “Gin, it’s a toy.”

  
“Oh is it? Well shit who got my encyclopedia?” she replies as she takes the bullet from him. She rolls her eyes, puts the toy back in its little silk baggie.

Mike shakes his head. “No, no, no. You showed it to me. Now you have to use it.”

  
Ginny smiles at the dark look in his eyes. As much as he loves to be the reason she gets off, watching her get herself off is a close second.

  
She takes the bullet out of the bag then takes off his ratty old black hoodie, sitting before him in her pink cotton panties. Ginny loves lingerie but Mike’s got this kink for cotton panties that she doesn’t really get but hasn’t questioned. She just took a little trip to Victoria’s Secret and stocked up.

  
Mike moves to the chair in the corner facing the bed and nods at her. Ginny makes a show of slipping out of the panties and reclining against the pillows. She turns the bullet on and it hums to life in her hands, much stronger than she’d imagined from its size. She swirls her tongue around its rounded tip, makes a show of pinching her nipples.  
She’s not sure if its luck that makes their kinks so symbiotic, or if anything they do is guaranteed to drive each other crazy. Whatever it is has her already wet from the knowledge that he’s watching, that his nostrils are flared and his hand’s already tracing over an erection just from the sight of her.

  
X

  
It’s like being electrocuted, really. The sensation of the bullet on her clit makes her hip shoot off the bed and she lets out an “ah” that makes the hairs on the back of Mike’s neck stand up. The storm swirls instantly to life inside her and her shaky unoccupied hand goes to the bedside drawer to get “Replacement Mike,” a surprisingly life-like dildo that’s quite similar to its namesake.

  
She steals a glance at Mike. He’s leaning forward in the chair, rapt, as he watches her writhe on the bed. She looks at him urgently for permission and he nods. “Fuck yourself for me.”

  
Ginny’s not sure if it’s a mistake or the best idea she’s ever had as she works both toys simultaneously. She’s really not sure of anything at the moment, mindless and moaning loudly as she races toward a climax that’s going to shatter her existence. And Mike’s voice only speeds along the process. “Fuck yourself harder. You know how you like it.”

  
She does, and he does to, smiling as she spreads her legs wider, adds a little more force to her ministrations. She can hear herself talking but only Mike knows what she’s saying, if she’s making any sense at all as she rides the penultimate wave, blood roaring in her ears. And Mike’s talking back to her but she can’t hear him either. Her only thought is of the electricity shooting up from her toes to the top of her head as the world falls apart and takes her with it. When the haze clears and she regains her tenuous hold on reality, her eyes immediately go to Mike. His cock is out, wrapped in his monstrous hand, his whole face red as he nears an end similar to her own. “Do it again.”

  
She gives a soft smile. “Come do it for me.”

  
The bed dips with his weight and he takes the bullet from her, his opinion of it completely changed.


	17. Babysitting The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt (that ran way over lol): Blip is thanking them so much, Mike is afraid of what's ahead for the night. 
> 
> "They're angels, you'll see", Ginny guarantees. 
> 
> (Mike and Ginny taking care of the twins so Ev and Blip get a night out)

They’re anything but, completely destroying the living room in the span of two pixie sticks and a Capri Sun. Mike’s not sure if he’s amazed or terrified of the twins as he plops on the couch and is immediately flanked by their identical faces that he still shamefully can’t distinguish as he suggests, “Go find Aunt ginny.”

“She’s asleep,” one offers and the other adds, “She said you’re way more fun than her.”

Mike’s never hit a woman except Shoshanna Wasserstein in second grade whose nose he broke when she kicked him in the nuts with her surprisingly painful corrective shoes, but he’s gonna kick his rookie’s ass when she wakes up. He replies, “Okay so let’s watch tv.”

A riveting episode of spongebob quiets them for a moment before…one of them whose name he’ll definitely learn, asks, “Are you and aunt Ginny married?”

Mike quirks his eyebrows at…twin 1 and answers, “No. why?”

“You’re always with her,” twin 2 pipes up, prompting the other to add, “and smiling like Mom and Dad.”

“Aunt Ginny and I are just friends,” he explains, hoping that satisfies them. It doesn’t.

“You should ask her to marry you,” says twin 1, or maybe 2. They switched seats and he’s when less sure who’s who.

“Why?” He looks from one to the other because there’s got to be something different about them. There isn’t.

Probably twin 1 answers, “Cause Mom said sure as cornbread goes with greens–”

“You’re the answer to her dreams,” finished hopefully twin 2.

Mike just laughs and shakes his head. “Then tomorrow you should tell aunt Ginny all that.”

“Okay!” they chorus.


	18. The One Where Mike Puts His Foot In His Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: "My relationship with Trevor is - A. over and B. So far from your business. So butt out. Now."

Mike honestly just wants to know why the asshole’s texting her after what happened–what he let happen–but he knows better than to push his rookie, and her attitude is a little much for the moment so he just replies, “Whatever, Baker.”

He’s honestly not sure what she wants because she’s apparently not satisfied with him leaving her alone and asks, “What’s that supposed to mean.”

“You said to butt out so I’m out,” he bites with a deep frown then, because he wants to hurt her feelings, adds, “Make sure you crop your face out of the next set of nudes.”

“Wow,” she huffs, and the look she gets is exactly what he wanted as she turns to leave but not before looking over her shoulder to inform him, “He was telling me that he’s getting married, by the way, but thanks for being an ass.”

Mike scowls at his knees for a few minutes, thinking he’s gotta check his feelings for his rookie before he completely tanks their relationship, then heads after her, calling, “Baker wait up” even as she picks up speed to leave him behind.


	19. The Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: "Not to be dramatic but I think I'm dying"

Ginny smirks at Mike as he lays beside her, shrouded in blankets despite his profuse sweating, and replies, “You’ve got the flu, you bearded baby.”

Mike glares at her and opens his mouth to make a smart remark but only a rumbling cough escapes and Ginny sits beside him, presses the thermometer to his forehead then shows him his triple digit temperature, and he finally huffs, “Jesus just smother me, Baker.”

She smiles, wipes his face with a cool towel, and hands him the remote then says, “I guess I’m nurse Ginny today.”

Mike manages a grin despite his chilled flesh and inflamed limbs, and reclines against his pillows to remark, “Can’t be nurse Ginny without the outfit, Baker.”

“Hundred degree fever and you’re still a perv,” she replies as she shakes her head then settles beside him and accepts his head on her chest, even as she realizes she’ll probably be sick herself the next week and will have to place her wellbeing in his promiscuous hands.


	20. Poison Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets poison ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my PCA Votes for Drabbles

Mike smiles as he sits on the edge of the lake, his fishing pole in the water. He can hear Ginny behind him, skipping around taking pictures. They had a few off days so he manages to steal her away for a little trip to the mountains. Their cabin is tiny, four little rooms warmed by a fireplace and a bathroom with a giant clawfoot tub, but to Mike it’s nothing short of paradise because Ginny hasn’t stopped smiling since she got there. She wasn’t sure about the trip, sure they would be seen renting a Jeep or hiking, but so far they hadn’t seen anyone. Mike is almost sure they’re completely in their thicket of woods.

She walks over to where he is, takes tissue from their backpack and pops a kiss on his temple then disappears. A moment later she calls, “What do you want for dinner?”

“How about I cook?”

“You cook?”

He smiles. “I do _everything_ , rookie.”

Her horsey laugh rings through the quiet mountain air and a moment later she joins him, picking up her own fishing pole. She casually remarks, “You know fishing is the only thing me and my dad did that wasn’t about baseball.”

He nods. “Me and my dad used to fish too. It was the only thing we could do to get away from my mom. She was always on us about getting along better as if she didn’t know why we didn’t. So during the summer he’d take me fishing every Saturday morning. It was the only time he’d really talk to me.”

Ginny nods back. “Pop was the same way. All summer, Friday mornings at the lake were our thing. It was the only time we talked about stuff that wasn’t baseball.”

“Tried bringing Rachel a few times but she didn’t get it. Quiet drove her nuts.”

“This is a place to talk, not chatter.”

He’s not sure what his face looks like as he looks at her. They lapse into a comfortable silence for a while. Ginny turns on music on her phone, a soft-voiced singer named James Bay that she hums along to, surprisingly on key.

It’s nearly sunset when he notices Ginny scratching. He watches her for a moment. “Rookie, what’s the matter?”

She shakes her head, stops scratching because he’s staring at her. “Too long out in the wilderness. We aren’t all mountain men, you know.”

He nods, lets it go until she starts up again. He frowns at her. “Baker, where did you pee earlier?”

She turns around and looks at the trees then points to a large one. “Behind that one.”

Mike sets down his pole and goes to look behind the tree, frowns at the plants nestled around its roots. He sighs as he walks back to her. “Stand up, Gin.”

She stands up and he frowns harder at the red backs of her thighs, gently pushes her hand away when she goes to scratch again. She looks over her shoulder at the backs of her legs. “What is it?”

“You’ve got poison ivy,” he replies.

Panic washes over her face. “What? What do I do?”

“Calm down. We’ve got ointment in the cabin. But you can’t scratch anymore.” He points to the lake. “Go wash your hands really good in the lake.”

Ginny nods, waddles to the water and kneels to wash her hands. They go back to the cabin, Ginny sitting on a nest of plastic bags in the passenger seat. Mike runs cool water in the tub, throws the entire can of oatmeal in it while Ginny stands in the doorway, rubbing her thighs together. Mike turns back to her and a little smile passes over his face because she’s surprisingly cute right then as she chews her bottom lip. “Sit in here for a minute while I run to the store.”

She takes off her clothes and climbs into the tub. Mike watches her rub the oatmeal on her irritated flesh. He walks over to the tub and sits on the edge, runs his fingers through her hair. “This is probably the quietest you’ve ever been, rookie.”

She looks up at him and gives a small smile. “I like you taking care of me, old man.”

He leans over and kisses her forehead. “You’re my girl. Of course I’ll take care of you.”

It only occurs to him on the way to the store that she’s never had anyone take care of her. The feeling settles in her chest as he enters the small store. He smiles at the clerk. “My girl’s got poison ivy.”

“Aisle 1,” he replies.

Mike nods and goes to the aisle. He picks out ointment, more oatmeal, calamine lotion, a few tubes of aloe gel, and a few solid blocks of the stuff, tossing it all in his basket. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out, smiles at Ginny’s name on the screen before he answers. “Yeah, Baker?”

“Will you bring me some candy? And some ginger ale?” She pauses. “And some tampons? I’d have gotten them myself before we came but I miscounted the days or something.”

“You don’t have to explain. I’ve done this before. I’ll get them, Gin.” He reads the aisle signs, finds the one with feminine products. “Any particular preference?”

“Do they have the U by Kotex kind? Those are my favorites. They’re in a black box.”

Mike finds the box. “Regular, super, or super plus?”

“Regular.” He grabs two boxes then heads for the candy aisle to get her Kitkats then her ginger ale. “Want anything else?”

“Heating pad and Ramen.”

“Ramen?” He laughs.

“It’s comfort food,” she whines.

“It’s really not, but I’ll fix it with the stir fry and make it edible.”

“Okay. See you in a bit.”

“Okay. Bye. Love you.” She hangs up and he’s not sure she heard him. He’s a little surprised that he said it himself as he walks to the counter to pay for his items. The clerk stares at him too long and he smiles. “I know what you’re thinking but I’m not him. It’s just the beard.”

The young man nods and continues to ring him up. He gets to the aloe bar and Mike asks, “What do I do with that?”

“Put it in the freezer for a few minutes to chill then rub it wherever she’s got it, especially her privates. Do not put that ointment on her privates. It burns like hell,” he replies.

Mike nods, guessing he knows from experience. He thanks him, pays, then leaves. When he gets back to the cabin, Ginny’s in the bathroom with the door shut. He calls, “I’m back, Baker.”

A moment later her head pops out of the bathroom. “Give me the tampons.”

He hands them over and she disappears again. He goes to the kitchen and starts dinner. Ginny’s voice drifts from the bedroom a moment later. “Mike, will you come here?”

He goes to the bedroom and finds her stretched across the bed on a blanket. It’s not the moment to notice, but her white tank top is so flimsy on her braless frame and her pink panties have left slivers of her ass cheeks on display. He walks over to the bed, runs his fingertips over the sliver of skin exposed between her shirt and her panties. “What’s the matter, Baker?”

She rolls onto her side, whines, “Will you cuddle with me?”

“Want your food first?” She nods and he goes to the kitchen. He finds a large bowl and combines the noodles and beef stir fry then grabs two forks and the ginger ale before he goes back to the bedroom. Ginny’s on her side, the heating pad stuffed under her shirt. Mike hands her the bowl and wraps her in the blanket then spoons her. Ginny tucks her head under his chin and they start a movie on her laptop. Halfway through, she rolls onto her back and looks at him. “I love you too, old man.”

Mike leans down, kisses her nose. “You better. Especially since I’m taking care of you like I am.”

“You love it,” she replies with a teasing smile.

Mike laughs. “I do. I’m a man who likes to take care of his woman.”

By the time they finish the movie, Ginny’s itching again. Mike gets her aloe bar out of the freezer and goes back to the room. Ginny’s pouting as she lays across the bed but the oven mitts Mike made her put on shortly after they started the movie are still on her hands. “Did you scratch?”

She shakes her head as he climbs onto the bed. She jumps when he puts the bar on her left thigh but quickly relaxes as he rubs it on her still red legs. “That feels good.”

Mike grins. “You just like me touching you, you little perv.”

“Oh yeah. This would be a real treat for thirteen-year-old Ginny,” she teases.

Mike smacks her ass. “That’d probably keep her up at night.”

Ginny laughs. “That would have killed her on the spot honestly.”

Mike keeps rubbing her thighs with the aloe bar, goes back to watching the movie. By the time he’s worn a good portion of the bar down, she’s asleep, her mouth slightly ajar as she snores. Mike puts up the food and puts the aloe bar back in the freezer then returns to bed. He sleeps in pants so Ginny can snuggle him and she does, sleepily backing into him and pulling his arm around him.


	21. Nextflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: "What is Netflix and Chill, and why exactly did you text me to do it?"

He’s not serious–he literally can’t be–so Ginny naturally says, “You’re not serious.”

“No this is the world’s least funny joke,” Mike answers with a smirk as he enters her apartment and plops on her couch like its his, although his permanent ass print certainly makes the case.

“It’s an invitation to socialize, old man,” Ginny explains with a roll of her eyes that hides her shifty lying gaze because she’d invited her captain over for easy sex and was being rejected via a generational difference.

Mike’s eyebrows quirk as he gets comfortable, starts going through her suggested movies, and he levels her with an appraising gaze as he tips his hand: “Google said it was an invitation to sex, rookie.”

Ginny’s face reddens instantly as she looks at her lap (the lack of panties under her leggings makes her feel like she’s staring directly at the lusting culprit that made her send that stupid text to begin with), wills her eyes to lift to his because Mike’s definitely closer than he was at first, and she nods because her mouth is dry.

He’s grinning earnestly–challengingly–as he stares at her, licks his lips, replies, “Then forget the movie and show me your bedroom, Baker.”


	22. The Beard (Or Lackthereof)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: "Are you really that upset that I shaved my beard or is this just the pregnancy hormones taking?"

“Both,” Ginny grumbles because both statements are correct. For all her insults, she’d grown to love the beard, and now that everything was changing (her body first and foremost), Mike had gone and changed something else.

To his credit, he had done it to make her happy, especially since she was ambivalent about being pregnant at her wedding, so he replies, “I’ll have it back by the wedding, chub; I just thought you’d like it.”

At 18 weeks pregnant, Ginny’s a puddle of tears waiting to happen so Mike’s become much more sensitive and Ginny appreciates it because she hates to cry so she reaches out to caress his smooth face, says, “Thanks for trying, but I miss my mountain man. I guess I love you anyway.”

Mike wraps his arms around her, kisses her and makes sure to rub his smooth face on her, smiling when she hums appreciatively, and says, “I guess I love you too, chub.”


	23. A Bet Between Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: "Wow you really suck at pool"

It’s not so much that Ginny sucks as it is that Mike’s annoyingly good so she replies, “Shut up old man.”

“Oh wow way to trash talk,” Mike shoots back with that shit-eating grin that Ginny wants to kiss off his face, especially when he ironically goes on, “Tell you what, rookie, if you can even manage to sink more than one ball at once, I’ll let you kiss me.”

Ginny’s eyebrows raise because she’s drunk and he is too, but neither of them is drunk enough for the look Mike’s been giving her all night; and she’s been saying it’s her cropped black tank top but that doesn’t excuse her own look as she answers, “You’re on old man so get ready to pucker up.”

It takes her two turns but she does it and promptly saunters over to fist her hands in his dark blue button down and kiss him like she’s been waiting to do since his trade fell through and the countdown to them no longer being teammates started.


	24. A Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: Ginny's never felt anything quite this good

She’s teased Mike endlessly about his calloused hands but his touch is nothing short of magic as he digs into her knotted spine, and she murmurs, “You should quit baseball and go into massage therapy, old man.”

Mike laughs as he works on a particularly tight spot that makes Ginny let out a soft groan, a sound that makes Mike a little tight himself and he replies, “Noted, rookie.”

Ginny’s ashamed honestly of the pleasure she’s getting from a back rub, and definitely of the sounds she’s making, but Mike’s got his knuckles pressed into her spine and she can’t help letting out a high pitched whine, “Fuck, Mike.”

“Careful, rookie, or you might give somebody the wrong idea,” Mike teases as he finally loosens the knot and she actually shivers with relief.

“I hope I’d be louder than this if we were doing something el-ungh,” Ginny’s response is cut off as Mike works his way down her spine, presses the meaty heel of his hand into her lower back as she lets out a definitely louder sound, her eyes falling closed.


	25. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Prompt: "What does it look like I'm doing?"

“Getting in my bed.”

Mike smirked and replied, “You’re a real detective, Baker.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, pointed out, “This is a queen-sized which means it’s only got room for a queen.”

“I’ll keep to my side, Your Highness.”

Ginny climbed into bed and made a show of moving her pillow away from his and replied, “Whatever old man. Goodnight.”


	26. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: tell me about how they celebrate their first valentine's day oficially together

Their first Valentine’s Day is almost forgotten. Mike’s getting into his management position (Al was way too proud to pass the torch) and Ginny’s getting ready for spring training. It’s the morning news that alerts them. Now that nothing is in their way, days don’t have names. There’s no such thing as time. There’s Together and Waiting To Be Together.

Ginny looks at her boyfriend with a snarky smile. “You forgot.”

He’s not entirely sure what she’s talking about because he can’t hear anything when she walks around in his old jersey, but it’s a safe bet to answer, “So did you.”

“Im not the boyfriend, old man.”

He looks at the tv, realizes what he has in fact forgotten, then back at Ginny. He’s gotta play this smoother than smooth because Rachel taught him that this is a screaming matter. “Everyday’s Valentines with me, rookie.”

“That’s true,” she concedes and he blinks at her.

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad about something we both forgot?”

“I normally wouldn’t but I’ve been–”

“Working like me.” Ginny notices his tenseness and smiles. “It’s literally beyond fine, old man. Preferable even. I don’t need the fuss. Might take my head out of the game. Just kiss me.”

Mike walks over and takes her in his arms. His smile is positively smitten as he touches his forehead to her. “Man do I love you, Baker.”

She looks up in surprise. “That’s new.”

“It’s not. I’ve loved you since I saw you.”

“You’ve never said it.” He’s not sure how that’s possible.

“I haven’t?”

She shakes her head and he replies, “Well I’ve always felt it.”

Her smile is so wide that it really should fall off. She buries her face in his neck, nuzzles him until he laughs. “Baker I’m flattered but you should know I’m spoken for.”

“She must be a stupid, stupid woman to leave you here with someone who loves you so much.”

Mike smiles. “You don’t love me. You never act like it.”

Her fingernails rake down his chest.“I should fix that, huh?”

“Definitely.”


	27. Another Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carolinagirl919 said: Just wanted to let you know that spring training for pitchers and catchers starts on Feb 14th for the Padres. Imagine Ginny and Mike avoiding each other all offseason because of things becoming weird after the almost kiss, and then having to see each other after months of little to no communication... on Valentine's Day.

It’s been months of radio silence, countless nights of him picking up the phone and putting it down again because what can he say? This is probably his last season so he’s hardly in jeopardy here but Ginny? She’s got the rest of her life ahead of her and she deserves better than some guy so hung up on his own shit that he was willing to cross the country to run from his feelings for her. And he’s always hated Valentine’s Day but Before—his life is now split into segments divided by the most exhilarating almost he’s ever experienced—he imagined he’d be in Chicago, that maybe he’d get to sneak back on a red eye flight to surprise her with tulips and KitKats on her first training day with someone else. Right there in the bar, he’d built a world of dreams that burned like a tinder box the moment his phone rang. And he’d be lying if he said being a Padre wasn’t everything. But in his gut, in a little part of him that only woke up in the middle of a sleepless night, he knew being with Ginny Baker would fill a hole that a ring couldn’t touch. But life isn’t fair and he’s known that since he was born, and especially since the very parts he needed to do the one thing he was good at betrayed him, so he gets up and dresses.

He goes to Petco and she’s there, smiling and joking with the guys. And he hates the way her smile falls at the sight of him. It’s a sock to the gut that sends him into the weight room, away from the connotation. And she finds him there, staring at nothing. She sits beside him, casually mentions that she hates Valentine’s Day. And he pulls the little package out of his pocket anyway, mumbles that he got her something but she doesn’t have to take it. It’s a KitKat, a king-sized one that he knows she’ll finish in one sitting because his rookie’s got a sweet tooth that really ought to have rotted out by now.And he glances at her face, not sure of what he’ll see, but there it is, that toothy grin and those mike-deep dimples he’s missed for what feels like years.

She tears it open and offers it to him. “Wanna share?”

He blinks at her. “You wanna share? Hell’s covered in snow.”

She snorts, rolls her eyes. “Only with you cause you’re my guy.”

It’s all he’s wanted, to still be her guy. He takes a piece, eats it slowly because its way too sweet for him but he’d take crumbs if she offered them. When he finishes, he looks back at her and she’s smiling. She leans over and ghosts a kiss on the corner of his mouth, dangerously close to his lips, and he’s sure it’s the actual will of god that makes him not kiss her breathless. There’s a question in his eyes that she doesn’t answer, instead offering more candy that he takes if only to have something to do with his mouth. She bumps his shoulder with her own, asks, “Think it’ll be different next year?”

He nods. He’s only got this season left. “Next year I won’t be your captain.”

She nods. “But you’ll still be my guy. Right?”

He’s got the simplest answer in the world. “Always, rookie.”


	28. Christmas with the Bakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Mike helps Ginny out

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this,” Ginny muttered as Mike’s black Chevy truck came to a stop in front of the Bakers’ stately townhouse, twinkling with gold Christmas lights.

He gave her a cheeky smile. “Free Christmas dinner and I get to spend the night embarrassing you? Baker, I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, biting her lip to hide her smile as she got out of the car. “Times like these make me wonder why we’re friends.”

“Because you keep me from dying of boredom at work and now I get to rescue you from an awkward family dinner. Plus you’re saving me from another night of Chinese food and not a moment too soon because the lady knows my voice and order by heart.”

“That is so sad,” Ginny laughed as she pulled her overnight bag out of the bed of his truck.

Mike smirked as he grabbed his own bag then reached for hers. “Allow me, dear.”

Ginny laughed as she handed the bag over, rolling her eyes at her best friend. “This was such a mistake.”

It turned out to be nothing of the sort. The Bakers took to Mike immediately. He and Bill bonded over their baseball fanaticism. Janet was charmed by his insistence on setting the dinner table. Will spent the whole evening pumping him for business tips. Ginny was almost embarrassed b her family’s fawning, but it was hard to dwell on anything when Mike was being the perfect faux beaux. He massaged her cold-chapped hands, made her hot chocolate just the way she liked it, wiped away her whipped cream mustache. She wasn’t sure what to make of his soft side as he cuddled her while they watched Elf for the millionth time. Something about his scent–soap and sweet mint and something spicy–made her eyelids heavy as she lay her head on his shoulder and she found herself pressing her face to his neck as her eyes fell closed.

“I think it’s time for bed,” he said and she opened her eyes, yawned.

“I’m still up,” she replied. He shook his head.

“You’re snoring…and drooling,” he wiped at an imaginary spot on his sweater.

“I was not!” Ginny stood and stretched, headed for the stairs. She didn’t have to look back to know Mike was right behind her. Surprisingly, he made no comment about her softball shrine bedroom. Instead he unrolled his sleeping bag on the floor beside her bed, and stripped off his clothes until he was in his undershirt and boxers. Ginny went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas then climbed into bed and turned off the light. She leaned over the side of the bed and peered down at his face. “Thanks for today. I don’t know if I said that already.”

He smiled. “No problem, Baker. I actually like your family a lot. They’re way better than mine.”

“Which is why you spend Christmas with Mein Bowl,” she replied and he nodded.

He shrugged. “We don’t even make the plans anymore. It’s easier than coming up with lies at the last minute.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

She rolled onto her back and was also asleep when his snores awoke her. She rolled over again and frowned at him before leaning down to poke his face. “Hey. Stop.”

“Stop sleeping?” he yawned.

“Stop snoring,” she replied.

He nodded and rolled onto his side and Ginny closed her eyes again. A few minutes later, the snoring started again. “Mike!”

“I can’t sleep flat. It’s bad for my sinuses,” he groaned.

“Then get up here and sleep with me.” She didn’t even realize the implications of her suggestion until he was in her bed, propped up on her pillows and sleeping quietly. Ginny wasn’t sure what made her do it but she tentatively lay her head on his chest, hoping he didn’t awake. He didn’t, not enough to say anything, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.


	29. Hey Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youkindofblowmeaway said: "I can't even look at you right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably meant to be angsty but I've got Bawson wedding fever and I'm not sorry lol

“I can’t even look at you right now.”

Ginny snickered as she finished her mini bottle of champagne. “You can’t still be mad that I went with the Cher official instead of Elvis, Mike.”

Mike smirked though she couldn’t see him and shook his head. “It’s gonna take me a while to get over that but that’s not why I can’t look at you. We’re getting married. I’m not supposed to see you before.”

“We’re getting married in a Vegas chapel by the queen of disco. I think the nontraditional ship has sailed, old man,” she replied.

Mike turned and finally set his eyes on his bride to be. His smile made her cheeks warm. “Wow.”

Ginny grinned, standing up so he could see the little gold cocktail dress she’d bought in the casino’s tacky bridal shop. She guessed it was made entirely of spandex and sequins with the exception of its tulle train. “Prettier than you’d think you’d get from a casino giftshop, huh?”

“I’m luckier than I thought,” he replied with a smile.

“Lawson,” the receptionist called.

Ginny grinned, straightened her veil. “That’s us, old man.”

Their first stop was a display case of wedding rings. Ginny immediately pointed out a pair with blue stones. “I like these.”

She turned to get his opinion and Mike grinned at her. “Whatever you want is perfect for me.”

Ginny looked up at the attendant. “We’ll take these.”

After getting their sizes, she assured, “They’ll be done tomorrow. You can go on in. Congratulations!”

X

“I’ll go first since I’m better at this than you,” Mike offered. “I promise to kill all the bugs and let you steal the covers, and give you my jacket even though I’ve told you a million times to bring your own. I’ll always share my fries and laugh at your stupid jokes even though they’re not funny. I’ll eat your eggs even when they’re runny, and buy you candy even though I shouldn’t. I promise to be patient when you make us late, and when this life is over, I promise to wait on the other side because I know you’ll be late to that too.”

Ginny laughed. “I’ll always share my ice cream, and iron your clothes because you don’t know how. I’ll let you win at least one argument a month—”

“A week,” Mike interrupted.

“Every two weeks, and you can gloat.”

“Deal.”

They laughed and Ginny continued, “I’ll leave my Sudoku games half finished so you can finish them for me, and let you pick the music in the car even though you have horrible taste. I’ll flirt with you when you’re old and gray even though you’ll be old and gray long before me. And no matter what happens, I’ll always be your biggest fan. I love you, old man.”

“I love you too, Gin.” Mike grinned, pulled her close to kiss her.

“Well since you’re already kissing I guess I should pronounce you man and wife,” the Cher impersonator interjected.

Mike smiled against her mouth. “How does it feel to be Mrs. Mike Lawson?”

“About as good as it probably feels to be Mr. Ginny Baker,” Ginny replied. Their teeth bumped as they kissed again. They held hands as they left the chapel and Ginny turned to her husband, “What should we do now, Mr. Baker?”

“Well since our rings won’t be ready until tomorrow, let’s get tattoos,” Mike replied almost immediately.

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes despite her smile. “Okay but you better not cry.”

It was easy enough to find a tattoo parlor on the strip and Ginny caught a case of the giggles as they sat in adjacent chairs. The artists finished their small matching tattoos quickly and soon they were back on the street, stumbling and laughing as they shared a cheap bottle of champagne.

“I’m Mr. Ginny Baker!” Mike shouted to no one in particular and received several congratulatory shouts in response.

She took out her phone and opened her Snapchat app. “Hey old man, you’re on my Snap!”

Mike turned to the camera and asked, “Is this video?”

“Yeah. You’re talking to a million people right now,” Ginny laughed.

“Well since the whole world is watching, I guess I should tell everybody that I’m Mr. Ginny Baker!” He laughed, walking over to show the camera the ‘43’ tattooed on his left ring finger then turned it to show Ginny’s matching ‘36’.

He eventually took the phone to show them Ginny’s laughing face. “That’s right. He’s Mr. Ginny Baker!”

Mike laughed as he ended the video.

X

Ginny wasn’t surprised to find the airport full of paparazzi when they arrived the next morning. Mike’s Snapchat performance had gone viral overnight, and their phones rang nonstop until they turned them off to consummate their marriage. She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag, a pair of black wayfarers not unlike her husband’s. The press spotted them almost immediately.

“Hey Mike is it true?”

“Are you two married?”

“Let’s see the rings!”

Ginny turned to smirk at him. “Look what you did, old man.”

Mike only smiled. “I’m about to make it so much worse, Mrs. Lawson.”

Ginny opened her mouth to ask what he was planning but he strode away before she could get the question out. She simply followed, watching him behind her sunglasses until he stopped before the gaggle of press and wrapped his arm around her waist. He drew the attention of almost everyone in the airport when he shouted, “That’s right! I’m Mr. Ginny Baker!”

Ginny could only laugh as the airport erupted in congratulatory shouts. She shook her head, still laughing as she accepted his kiss amidst the flurry of flashing cameras.


	30. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blip finds a picture among Mike's kangaroo court supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all bawsanity's fault because they posted: "Rewatching 108 with a friend... What if when Blip went into Mike’s locker to get the gavel, he found something incriminating in those drawers. Like a picture of Ginny. Or something of hers…clothes, her glove, something else personal…"

The paper corner sticking out of the gavel box doesn’t immediately catch Blip’s attention until he pulls it out. It’s a picture, an actual printed picture. This alone is surprising because Mike isn’t a sentimental person (he let Rachel keep every picture of them that existed and his instagram is depressingly empty) but it isn’t what stops Blip’s breath.

  
The picture is of Mike and Ginny. It’s from the Mike’s birthday party, an event that got way too wild because letting Sonny and Voorhies co-bartend was a mistake they’d had the good sense not to repeat. Ginny’s party hat (she had managed to convince the guys to throw him a kid’s baseball-theme party and surprisingly Mike had loved it) is askew and she’s leaning against Mike–sagging really because he’s got his arm around her waist holding her and little sequined dress up. She’s laughing hard, her head thrown back and her mouth wide open. Blip recalls that Sonny duped her with a deceptively sweet concoction called “hunch punch” that put Evelyn out in two cups. Ginny remained upright but it was suddenly the best night of her life, and she out-danced the whole team. Even in the picture, she’s holding a red cup that she probably dropped soon after the picture was snapped.

  
It’s a beautiful moment because he rarely sees her so free, but that’s not what makes Blip hold the picture closer to his face to examine.

Mike’s face is what makes him bring the picture up inches from his eyes. He’s smiling at Ginny, ironically remaining one of the more sober ones that night, and there’s a softness to his expression that Blip hasn’t seen since… He’s actually never seen this look from Mike. Not even for Rachel. It’s absolute adoration, a look Blip’s seen on his own face in many a picture with Evelyn.

  
They’re both oblivious to the camera and Blip wonders who took it, and who gave it to Mike. He turns it over in hopes of finding a clue but there’s only Mike’s small slanted handwriting: Ginny, July 2016.

  
“Blip!” Mike calls from somewhere and Blip hurriedly puts the picture back in the drawer and rushes from the room with the gavel and its box. He’s not sure what his expression looks like when he looks at Mike, only that Mike frowns at him and asks, “What?”

  
He only shakes his head and looks away. His eyes land on Ginny and he must give her the same look because she too asks, “What?”

  
Again he shakes his head and tries to neutralize his expression, a plan that’s immediately side-tracked by the way Mike and Ginny look at each other.


	31. Speak Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're crying. Why are you crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't shaken the Bawson wedding fever yet

Even in tears, she’s a sight in her white dress, her hair pulled back from her face under her gauzy white veil. He’d come to say hello and goodbye, to apologize for not staying through the festivities.

She seems happy, and maybe Noah isn’t terrible, but this isn’t something he can do. He’s never known how to just be her friend, and her wedding is hardly the place to learn. She wipes her eyes shyly, murmurs something about cold feet that’s half inaudible because she’s got a handkerchief over her mouth. She finally cracks the slightest smile, not a dimple in sight, says, “You look nice.”

He looks down at his plain black suit then back at her. “It’s no plaid skirt but it’ll do.”

“It’s called a kilt and it’s traditional,” she replies, almost sounding like herself.

“It’s not something he has the legs for and that’s just a fact.” She laughs then but it’s a short-lived sound that’s quickly swallowed by more tears. Mike sits beside her on the small bench that really isn’t big enough for two. “What’s going on?”

She looks at him for a moment then her eyes fall to her lap and she quietly admits, “I came to your room last night. Took me ten minuets to get to the door and even then I couldn’t knock but I was there.”

Not many things surprise him, but this does it. He’d always assumed they nailed that coffin shut, chalked it up to one of those things that just wasn’t fair. He lifts his gaze to hers. “I came to stop the wedding.”

“What?” At least he gets the satisfaction of surprising her too.

“I’m in love with you. I shouldn’t tell you that now. There’s nothing worse I could say at this moment but I am.” He digs in his pocket, pulls out papers he’s gripped tightly enough to crinkle them. “I bought these boat tickets last night just in case I’m not crazy. Just in case—”

“Let’s go,” she replies.


	32. Or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You two went and did what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

Evelyn blinks at the two of them, both damp and grinning. She’s been searching the church high and low for her best friend, and lying her ass off to 200 curious guests about it.

“We got married,” Ginny replies, and Evelyn wants to bitch about everything that will go to waste in the wake of her announcement but she hasn’t seen a full-dimpled Ginny Baker smile in almost 6 months. And she hasn’t seen a Mike Lawson smile in… That might actually be a first.

“I…I am not gonna be the one holding the bag with this one,” she replies then calls Blip over her shoulder, her tone urgent enough to get him to her side immediately. “Deal with your children.”

Blip figures it out just from looking at them. He glances over his shoulder at his wife skipping away, realizes what she’s stuck him with. He shakes his head. “Absolutely not. Nope.”

Al walks over, having been waiting in the wings to walk Ginny down the aisle, and Blip tells the story in a single look. Al nods. “Figured.”

He walks to the church’s double doors and throws them open, catching everyone’s attention immediately. “Wedding’s off.”

He shuts the doors, turns back to the newlyweds gaping at him. “Steakhouse sound good? I’m jonesing for some surf and turf.”


	33. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "When they are good they're your kids but when they're plotting against us they're mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part of the wedding crasher/bride-snatch saga. The Sanders are looking to place blame for their wayward children's actions.

“We weren’t plotting,” Ginny interjects.

“We didn’t exactly plan this,” Mike adds.

Evelyn shoots them a look and they go back to their respective steaks, nudging each other and snickering.

Blip maintains, “You were in charge of the wedding, Ev, so that makes this all you.”

Evelyn jerks her head at Mike. “I had a say in taking Ginny in but you adopted the bearded wedding crasher all by yourself so this is your fault.”

“As if he casually mentioned he was gonna bride-snatch.”

“He told me. I’m the one who told him about the boat,” Al offers.

Evelyn snorts. “Okay so these are officially your kids and your fault.”

Al shrugs, nudges Ginny. “Look at that smile and tell me this is bad.”

“What’s bad is you picking this dump for a reception, skip,” Sonny says as he plops in a seat and a parade of tuxedoed Padres enter behind him.

Voorhies stands between the newlyweds, his hands on their shoulders, says, “First round on the Lawsons right?”

“Tap water for everybody!” Mike replies as he signals for the waiter.

“At least get them some lemon, babe,” Ginny teases.


	34. A Series of Questions (And an important answer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So you broke your rule for Trevor Davis?"

“I was lonely,” is all she offers because it’s the truth.

“And what was he?” Mike asks, knowing all too well the pitfalls of loneliness.

“There,” Ginny answers, again because it’s the truth.

“So you didn’t love each other?”

At this, her eyes flick up from her beer to meet his gaze and she asks, “Does anybody?”

He shakes his head, takes her fifth beer, says, “Cynicism doesn’t suit you, rookie.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

He’d deliberately side-stepped the question, hoping she was too drunk to notice, but her eyes were still clear as ever despite her blown pupils. He gives her beer back, watches her sip it, her gaze never leaving him. “Yeah. Sometimes they do.”


	35. A Surprise (Or Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What did you think was going to happen, Mike?"

“I knew we were having a baby. I just didn’t know it was having me,” he replies as if that makes any sense to anyone but him. He slumps in his chair, the baby’s heartbeat still thudding rhythmically out of the ultrasound machine. “I’m gonna be a dad…”

“I hate to interrupt this existential crisis but have we discussed the possibility of multiple births?”

Ginny blinks at the silver-haired obstetrician, her jaw slack until the doctor clears her throat. She shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I just had a small stroke. Multiple what?”

The doctor moves the tiny camera around and another thudding joins the first. “I’ve got two heartbeats here.”

“T-two?” is all Mike manages before he slides out of his chair and onto the floor.

“Father down!” the doctor calls loud enough to be heard through the thick wooden door and a gaggle of nurses rush in.


	36. A Tillie Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Our daughter just walked in on us..."

“She’s 2.”

“She’s not _stupid_.”

“She laughs at her feet.”

“That's—” Ginny stops and frowns at Tillie sitting in their doorway, ironically smiling at her ducky socks. “How did she get out of bed?”

Mike shrugs. “She’s not stupid.”

“You left her crib bar down, didn’t you?”

“She looks like she’s in jail.”

“She could have broken her neck.”

“She knows how to climb out. She’s not stupid.”

“How does she know that?”

“I— It’s a safety precaution!” Mike argues as Ginny gets out of bed and hurriedly pulls on her robe. He frowns at his fledgling erection, knowing his chances of finishing what he started are shot on all fronts. “What if there’s a fire?”

“You are in so much trouble.” Ginny picks up the toddler, smiles at her frightened face. “Not you. Papa’s in trouble. What’s the matter?”

“Wanna eat,” Tillie replies.

“Let’s get some crackers, okay?”

“Okay.”


	37. Another Bet Between Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Rookie, you forgot half your dress."

Ginny looks down at her gold sequined mini dress then back at her captain and grins. “I’ll take that as your way of saying I look good.”

“Hope you’re wearing underwear for when you fall on your ass,” he replies with a smile.

She lifts her foot to show him sandals with large wedge heels. “I’ve got wedges this year, old man. Plus I’m not gonna let you push me down like last year.”

Mike had actually tried to stop her from falling, but she was already too far off kilter so she landed on her butt beside his pool at the last team party. “I tried to catch you. You’re the one who can’t drink hunch punch without landing on your ass.”

“You’re the one who’s always getting me drunk.”

He laughed. “What can I say, drunk and crying is my type, Baker.”

“ _I’m_ your type, old man.”

“No I’m _your_ type, rookie.”

“I’ll bet you one kiss that you end up flirting with me.”

Mike almost turned her down, but he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of rattling him. “You’re on.”


	38. Corking the Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Happy anniversary old man! Now let's talk about you finally getting that vasectomy."

“You can’t seriously wanna cork the bat, Baker.” Mike grins at his heavily pregnant wife as she drops onto the couch beside him.

“I am carrying Baker-Lawson babies three and four right now, old man. We’ve gotta do something about the bat.” As if on cue, one baby kicks then the other.

“You could get back on the shot.” He makes the suggestion if only because he appreciates her progesterone-fueled weight gain.

“Or you could just get fixed.”

“You really want me to?”

“Only if you want to.”

Ginny finally shrugs. “I think four kids’ll be birth control enough. But you’re getting condoms as a present. Just a heads up.”


	39. Happy Birthday Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I saw that picture you posted for my birthday. You really are a big sap"

Mike smiled at his rookie. “That’s just a good picture. Evers got my good side— Well, my better side. You were just an excuse to show off the goods.”

Ginny looks down at the picture of Mike smiling at her as he held her up while she laughed (a picture from his own birthday), captioned “24 looks good on you, 43. Love, your hero”. “Right.”

The smile they exchange belies the truth, but neither says it. They share a brief hug and Mike kisses the crown of her head. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Ginny pulls back and smirks at him. “Did you just Mr. Big me?”

“You made me watch that show. Now you’ll pay every day.”


	40. Drunk Baby Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Baker I will carry you out of this bar if you don't get down"

Mike knows as soon as he says it that it’s the wrong thing. Ginny grins, throws her arms around his neck, and waits for him to hoist her off the table. He sighs and lifts her onto his shoulder, looks around for the rest of the guys. He’s surprised to find them already outside when he carries Ginny out of the bar and sets her on her feet. She immediately sways into him, giggling as he wraps an arm around her to keep her upright.

“I want some pizza,” she whines.

“Okay,” Mike replies, feeling like he’s pacifying an infant.

“Yaaaay,” she cries, squishing his face in her hand.

Tommy snickers, shakes his head. “Always nice when drunk baby Baker makes an appearance.”

Over the past few months, Ginny’s developed an affectionate drunken reputation for devolving into a two-year-old because of the ease of delighting and/or devastating her. Blip’s carried her out of a Taco Bell, comforting her because of their lack of Baja blast. Tommy’s bought her candy to keep her quiet while they made their way through a flock of paparazzi after a wild night. Sonny’s given her a mini champagne bottle with a straw, nicknamed a Baby Baker Sippy Cup, to shush her during a particularly terrible hangover. Hanan’s let her climb on him like a spider money because three shots made his height absolutely fascinating.

And Mike… Mike’s her primary babysitter. He buys her happy meals at midnight, makes her pancakes at 3am, let’s her cuddle him until she dozes off. It’s gotten so bad that the guys will call him to collect her because the knowledge that Mike’s coming will immediately make her happy.

He shepherds her into their uber, let’s her climb onto his lap and smash her face in his neck.

“I love you, old man. Did you know that?”

“I know, Baker. I love you too,” he replies. “Don’t start crying.”

“But it’s so nice.” She’s already sniffling and wiping at her eyes. “You’re my favorite.”

“I know. You’re my favorite too.” He drapes his jacket over shoulders, cuddles her like she’s 3 and cranky. “Let’s go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” Once her eyes close, he plants a kiss on her forehead and she begins to snore.


	41. Preview of a Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's the first time we've played them since the brawl Baker, everyone's a little on edge"

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Okay I promise not to start a fight. But I can’t promise I won’t end one.”

“That’s what you said last week then you took a swing at the Nationals’ pitcher.”

“That son of a bitch walked me. _Walked_ me. Like I’m not worthy of batting against him.”

“Baker I’m old. I can’t afford to fight every time that hot little head of yours boils over.”

“Nobody asked you to, old man.”

“I’m not gonna let you get hit. And you know nobody else is. So take it easy, for us.”

“Oh let the girl fight,” Al said, not looking up from his newspaper. “Hell you fought anybody who breathed hard at you your rookie season.”

Mike opened his mouth to argue but already Ginny was cuddling up to the skip, offering him a bite of her croissant and smiling as he doted on her. “Nobody’s gonna lay a finger on you, Baker. Not on my watch. I’ll brawl with you.”

“Guess we’re brawling again,” Mike muttered to Blip.

“At least we’ll have some fun,” Blip replied with a shrug.


	42. Baker Brawls Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I swear if he beans her I will lose my goddamn mind."

Al’s frowning harder than Mike as they watch Ginny go up to bat against Trevor. Mike’s already poised to storm the mound, either because Ginny’ll lose her head or because Trevor’s looking for revenge.

  
Trevor low-balls his first pitch, and high-balls his second. Mike watches Ginny’s face crease with a frown and he gets that familiar prickly feeling, especially when she yells, “How about a decent pitch…bitch?”

  
That does it. That gets her a curveball to the hip and she rockets to the mound, bumps his chest the same way she had in the last brawl. Trevor pushes her away, not too hard, points a threatening finger at her. Ginny smacks his hand away and he grabs her arm. Mike’s feet are moving before his mind, Blip hot on his heels, and he folds Trevor up with a gut punch. 

The chaos is inevitable, really. Mike’s punched three opposing players when he spots Ginny, rolling around on the field with Trevor who’s trying to subdue her. Mike knows it’s more than just a bean, that his rookie’s been waiting for this fight, but Trevor’s got her by the arms and he won’t see her hurt. He wrenches Trevor off her, grabs his throat. “Back off! Now!”

There must be murder in his eyes because Trevor retreats. Mike picks Ginny up, dusts her off and looks her over. She’s got a little cut on her chin, probably her fault, and she’s lost her hat. Mike finds it a few feet away, puts it on her head as the ump—his eye already popping—marches them off the field. 

Ginny looks at him, the smallest smile on her face, and nudges him. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not,” he replies, nudging her back. He glances over his shoulder, whispers, “Rookie, did you slug the fucking ump?”

Ginny looks back at the scowling man. “Maybe.”


	43. Aftermath of a Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's not funny." "Oh c'mon! You have to admit.... it's a LITTLE funny"

“It’s not funny Mike. I got a fine.”

“You slugged the ump, Baker.”

Ginny hadn’t meant to, not really. Honestly he’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She’d meant to slug Trevor but the ump had gotten between them too soon…or too late depending on how you look at it. “That guy is always on my ass.”

“That guy was there last time you started s brawl. You’re not his favorite.”

“Yeah well now he’s got a black eye to show for it.”

Mike snickered, flipped the ice pack on her right hand. “You should apologize. Send him a fruit basket or something. No. This is definitely a mini muffin situation.”

“Shut up, old man.”


	44. What's A Bawson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ginny, I need to show you this thing called Bawson on the internet. It's really important."

Elliot sat beside her and pulled out his phone. Ginny leaned over to look, asked, “What’s a Bawson?”

“You,” he replied. “Well you’re half of it.”

He went to JustJared’s homepage and the giant yellow headline “Bawson: My Latest Obsession” flashed at Ginny until she clicked it. Her jaw slackened at the sight of paparazzi pictures of her…and Mike.

“Oh.”

There were dozens of pictures, most of which she didn’t even know had been taken. Having lunch downtown, milkshake-dipped fries in their hands. Running on the beach. Rollerblading in Venice.

“You might wanna read the article,” Elliot gently suggested.

Ginny scrolled down the find the article. “Pitchers and catchers have a super special thing, and Padres rookie Ginny Baker and her mentor Mike Lawson are no exception. But is this rookie getting more than pitching lessons from her captain? A crash course in the facts of life perhaps? The two have been seen all over California doing some very couple-y things. I can’t say for sure if Bawson is romantic or just a little too friendly, but I’ll certainly keep watching…and hoping.”

Ginny looked up at Elliot and blinked. “What even?”

Elliot shrugged. “I guess all press is good press.”

“This is terrible press,” Ginny replied, frowning as Mike sat beside her at their table. She shoved the phone in his face. “Have you seen this?”

Mike looked over the pictures and articles briefly then handed the phone back. “Nice pictures.”

“Nice—”

“Rookie, calm down. It happens to everybody. Happened to me and Evers one summer when we trained a little too much,” he joked. “Don’t sweat it. Be glad you’re lucky enough to get someone like me.”


	45. An Evening with Pop Pop Al

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Al agreed to watch the kids to give Mike and Ginny a break.

“Are you sure about this?” Ginny asked as she stood still for Al to fasten her necklace.

“Hey I’m the only one here who’s actually raised a child to adulthood,” Al answered with a smirk.

“Nattie’s in her 30’s. How long has it been since you’ve been around a baby?”

“I’m a grandpa. The skills come naturally.”

Mike entered the room, a child on each hip, and Isaac eagerly reached for Al. “Pop!”

Al grinned as he took the little boy then turned to Ginny. “See? We’ll be fine. Now get out so we can have destroy the house.”

“Okay but our phone are on. And no dairy for Jr. And nothing with nuts for Isaac. And—”

Al shooed the out of the house then turned to smile at Tillie but frowned when he found the toddler gone.

She turned up, 20 panicked minutes later, in her parents’ room, her face crimson with pilfered lipstick. She looked up at him and grinned, “I pretty.”

Al smiled and took her picture then too her back to the living room, plopping both of them in the playpen.

“There. Now Pop Pop can take a nap.”

And that’s how Mike and Ginny found them: Al snoring on the couch behind a tipped-over playpen while Tillie colored on her brother’s face with lipstick.

“Get a picture before you wake him,” Ginny whispered.


	46. MLB or Little League? (Only Al Knows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Rookie its time to wake up we're at the park.... did you just growl at me!?"

“Leave me alone,” she growled again. 

Mike rolled his eyes, kept nudging her until she sat up. “Morning sunshine.”

“Shut up,” she grumbled as she stretched. 

Mike replied by waving a bag of petite vanilla scones under her nose. “If you get up, I’ll give you one.”

Ginny sat up, finally, and yawned. “Gimme.”

“Gimme gimme never gets,” Mike teased. 

Ginny leaned back in her seat, called, “Al, Mike’s being mean to me.”

“Cut it out, Lawson,” Al called back, not looking up from his paper. 

Mike smirked at her smug grin, tossed her the scones. “Brat.”

“Bully.”

“Baby.”

“Buttface.”

“Cut it out before I come up there,” Al interjected. 

Mike snorted, nudged Ginny with his elbow. 

“Al, Mike hit me.”

“Lawson!”

“I’m gonna smother you on the ride back.”


	47. Mike's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Come take a selfie with me Rookie, it's my birthday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk!ginny is the love of my life

Ginny toddled over, wobbling on her drunken legs and struggling not to spill her half-full cup of hunch punch. She tripped on nothing, careened into her captain who caught her around her thin waist and held her up. 

Ginny laughed, her head falling back. Mike grinned at her as Voorhies snapped their picture. Ginny laughed harder, her cup eventually falling out of her hand. “That’s not a selfie, old man!”

Mike kept smiling, nodding as he took her cup. “I think you’ve had enough, rook.”

“I’m not that drunk,” she hiccuped. 

“Yeah you are.” He half-dragged her to a lawn chair, smiling at her as she plopped down then pulled him down with her. 

“Happy birthday, old man!” she slurred, leaning close to give him a kiss tha she missed, landing on his chest instead. 

She giggled until her eyes fell closed.


	48. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why can she know where your candy drawer is but not me?"

“Because she— It was either tell her or kill her,” Mike replied as Ginny skipped downstairs, happily munching a Crunch bar.

  
Sal, sugar addict he was, eyed her enviously as she plopped beside him on the couch. She grinned and held the candy bar out. “Want a bite?”

  
Sal bit the candy bar and chewed it up. Mike frowned, nudged Ginny. “I give you my candy and you give it away? That’s just ungrateful, rookie.”

  
“You want a bite?” Ginny asked, offering him the bar.

  
“No.” He shook his head and Ginny laughed at him pouting, climbing onto him and thrusting the candy bar at his mouth.

  
“Eat it! Eat it!”

  
“You know somebody who doesn’t know us might get the wrong idea, Baker.”

  
“Oh shut up,” Ginny giggled as Mike rolled her over, deciding to take the candy bar.

  
Sal slipped off the couch, crept away to find the rest of the guys.

  
Voorhies looked up from the tv in Mike’s game room. “Baker and Lawson doing that thing again?”

  
Sal nodded as he sat down beside them.


	49. Dating Subconscously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You don't even realize it do you? How in sync you are? The way you play, talk, practice, even when you eat. Figures you two are the last to even notice it."

“What are you talking about, Blip?” Mike had really hoped to get some sleep, maybe stretch out on Ginny’s empty seat since she’d managed to sweet talk Robles into giving her the back row.

  
“The Gilmore Girls revival, Mike. The fuck do you think I’m talking about?”

  
Mike rolled his eyes. “I heard what you said, Richard Pryor. I’m asking what you mean.”

  
“So you don’t see it? You really don’t?” Blip asked.

  
“See what?”

  
“You and Ginny. Look at you, you can’t even sleep because she’s not up here.”

  
“Her snore is like white noise.”

  
“What about how you won’t eat without her?”

  
“She pouts when I don’t share.”

  
“And that matters because…?’

  
“What’s your point, Sanders?”

  
“That’s she completely into you too. She’s back there tossing and turning right now.”

  
“Blip—”

  
“Don’t try to shut me up on this. Me and everybody else are tired of watching y'all date subconsciously.”  
“So?”

  
“So the season’s almost over. Make your move before I kill one of you. Or Ev kills me for not saying something.”

  
Before Mike could reply, Ginny stood before them, frowning. “I can’t sleep.”

  
“Me either.” Mike grinned, Blip already forgotten.

  
Blip shook his head and left them to their own devices.


	50. Wet Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We are never having sex again Michael Lawson, you did this to me"

“I’m almost positive this was all you, rookie.”

  
“Bullshit!” Ginny huffs as she heaves herself out of bed.

  
“You’re seven months pregnant, meaning the date of conception had to be early May. You know, when you just had to fulfill your little sex in the club fantasy.”

  
“You’re the one who never has condoms.”

  
“You’re the one who never asks,” he replies with a smile as he pulls the sheets off the bed. “You’re also the one who needs a remedial course in potty training.”

  
“These are your giant babies stepping on my bladder.” Ginny hadn’t even felt the need to go, but she’d awoken in a puddle. 

“Giant babies you wouldn’t be pregnant with if you could keep your hands to yourself.”

  
“Oh fuck you.”

  
“There you go again.”


	51. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You know her coffee order?" Blip asked after Mike rattled off a complicated order that clearly wasn't for him.

“I’ve been sent back to Starbucks to fix it enough times,” Mike replies. “And it’s not that complicated. Venti chai with almond milk, three pumps of raspberry, no water, light ice, two sugars, and a long straw.”

Blip shakes his head. “I’ve never seen anybody this whipped without even getting any.”

“You know Ev’s coffee order.”

“I also know what Ev looks like naked,” Blip counters.

“Whatever,” Mike replies. The pastry girl returns to her spot and looks at him expectantly. “Yeah, can I get two butter croissants, two bacon goudas, and four vanilla scones.”

“Stocking up for winter?”

“Snacks for Baker. If she doesn’t get some food with her coffee, she’s gonna bounce off the walls the whole way to LA,” he explains. “Plus if I get food and she doesn’t, she’ll pout until I share.”

“Just stop talking, Mr. Baker.”


	52. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I didn't realized how many pictures of us actually existed."

He’s seen her massive collection of selfies of them, but this—this paparazzi goldmine that Elliot had hacked into—was something else entirely. He looks at Elliot. “How did they get all these?”

Elliot shrugs. “Zoom lenses. Random people who’ll sell their pics. Papping is a booming business, especially if you know how to be unseen.”

“Apparently,” Ginny replies as she clicks on a picture of her and Mike obsessing over a fan’s corgi in a Padres bandana.

“You two look married in a lot of these,” Elliot remarks as he clicks through them. They were frequent fliers in the grocery store, appraising produce; and at In-n-Out, sharing fries and shakes; and on the beach, roasting in the sun or tossing a frisbee.

“Yeah,” they both reply, no longer phased by people’s reactions to their peculiar relationship. It’s just who they are, what they do.


	53. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is this a damn intervention?"

Ginny pulls off Mike’s hoodie, hands it to Mike as he stands beside her. She looks around the room at the team, and Evelyn and Oscar. Evelyn finally says, “Intervention is a bad word for it. We just wanna talk to you two about…each other.”

  
“What about us?” Mike asks as he sits in his chair and Ginny perches on its arm. 

 

Oscar offers, “You two are… What you two have is…”

 

“Alright I got a steak defrosting so we’re gonna cut the shit. You two are in love and it’s time you did something about it,” Al cut in, his beer balanced on his knee. 

 

“What?” Even then they’re accidentally in sync and turn to look at each other. 

 

“See? That’s what we’re talking about,” Hanan says from his seat beside Blip. “You two need to make the beast with two backs and clear the air already.”

 

“Beast with two backs?” Mike questions. 

 

“Shakespeare,” Ginny explains. 

 

Mike nods then stands. “Look we appreciate the sentiment here, but we’re fine.”

 

“You’re not. You’re driving everybody up the wall,” Buck argues. Ginny looks at the normally mum man in surprise. “For fuck’s sake, just kiss each other on the mouth.”

 

“It couldn’t hurt,” Sal adds. 

 

“Even if we wanted to kiss–which is nobody’s business–we’re not gonna do it here,” Ginny replies, her face hot. 

 

“But it’s not out of the question?” Evelyn asks.

 

Ginny looks at Mike, and Evelyn smirks at their silent conversation. “It’s not not out of the question. It’s just something we’d like to discuss on our own. Privately.”

 

“So you’re gonna talk about it?” Blip demands. 

 

“If you’ll all leave, we’ll talk,” Mike replies. 

 

The room empties with surprising speed, leaving the teammates alone.


	54. Tillie's First Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't touch my daughter."

“Mike they’re playing.” Ginny smiles at Salvamini’s youngest son, three-year-old Declan who’s the spitting image of his father down to the rosy cheeks, helps Tillie stack blocks on the living room floor. 

“He’s just like his father.” Mike’s admitted to his jealousy at Sal’s schoolboy crush on Ginny, and he’s alarmed to see that it’s apparently hereditary. 

"He’s–“ Ginny stops her argument when Declan leans over, plops a tiny kiss on Tillie’s mouth. She laughs and pulls out her camera. "Declan, do it again! Do it again!”

The little boy doesn’t have to be coaxed very much and leans over to kiss Tillie again. The little girl laughs and goes for another kiss. Ginny quickly snaps a picture and Mike scowls. “Alright that’s enough.”

He pushes off the couch, heads for the kitchen, “Sal come get your kid!”

Sal hurries to the kitchen doorway. “What’s wrong? Is he wheezing?”

“He’s kissing my daughter,” Mike huffs. 

“Oh yeah he does that.” Sal grins proudly. “He’s his daddy’s boy.”

Ginny laughs as she walks over. “It’s fine, Sal. She likes it.”

“That’s not fine!” Mike’s face is beet red as he cranes his neck to see Declan as he leans over to kiss Tillie a third time. “He’s still at it.”

Sal laughs as he goes over to the kids. “Dec, you like Tillie?”

He nods. “Tillie my friend.”

Tillie nods, replies, "Declan my friend."

“That’s good. No more kisses until it’s time to go though, okay?”

The little boy nods, his white blonde curls bouncing. “No more kisses.”

"No more kisses," Tillie echoes.

Sal plops a kiss on his forehead, smoothes his curls back, then goes back to Mike and Ginny. “Problem solved.”

“We’ll see,” Mike mutters.

Ginny laughs. “You gotta lighten up old man.”


	55. The Mix-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No one tells mom!"

Mike’s fucked up a lot. A lot. A LOT. But this is bad. Ginny had left him with one rule and he’d broken it.

In his defense, the twins had spit up on their name shirts and he couldn’t say who was who once he took them off.

Tillie and Isaac stared at him as he stared at the babies, who were also staring at him almost expectantly. He got that naked in front of his classmates feeling and quickly made a list of who he could call that wouldn’t tell. He crossed everyone off even quicker. Blip and Ev were obvious choices but he couldn’t guarantee their silence, or their accuracy since they mixed up Aiden and Adam frequently.

He looked at his baby girls again, thinking there had to be something different about the four-month-old twins. They smiled at each other, then at him, Ginny’s dimples mocking him on their chubby cheeks.

“Heaven?” he said, hoping one of them reacted. “Nevaeh?”

They both stared at him, unfazed, and he sighed, muttered, “Shit,” then finally called Blip. “How did you tell the boys apart when they were babies? General question.”

“Footprints,” he replied after a moment. “They’re different. And once you figure out, mark them.”

“Mark them?”

“Give one a little dot on their hand or something.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Mike hung up, quickly footprinted them with a Crayola marker Tillie had handy. He checked them against their framed footprint pictures, quickly figured out which was which, then put them in new name shirts.

He turned back to Tillie and Isaac who had lost interest in his shenanigans and gone back to coloring. “Remember we can’t tell Mama, okay?”

“Okay.” Tillie nodded but Mike wasn’t sure He didn’t worry as Isaac didn’t have the vocabulary to tell, but Tillie, much as he loved her, couldn’t keep a secret to save her life.

Her blabbing became a moot point when Ginny got home and Mike quickly stuffed her mouth with cookies. He watched her pick up each baby, cooing and kissing their smiling faces, and almost breathed a sigh of relief until Ginny asked, “Why did you color on their feet?”

“I…?” He shuffled nervously, decided to admit his mistake because it’s not like she could hurt him. Not that much, anyway. “They threw up so I took off their shirts then I got them mixed up. So I had to check their footprints. The good news is I fixed it and that marker’s washable.”

To his surprise, she laughed as she handed him a baby.

 


	56. Sports Illustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Will you come to the photoshoot with me? I know it sounds dumb but I'd be way less nervous if you were there."

“Rookie I’m flattered.”

Ginny smirks at his sly grin, rolls her eyes. “I’m only taking you because you’re a pig.”

“A pig you want to watch you roll around in sand.”

“A pig who’ll be an excellent judge of if and when the photographer loses focus.”

Mike frowns. “You lost me, rook.”

“This shoot is about power. I’m athlete of the year, not some bimbo in a string bikini. The goal is for this to not be spank bank material.”

“ _Sports Illustrated_ is nothing _but_ spank bank material, Baker.”

“Okay, so I want this shoot to be unintentional spank bank material.”

“Baker…”

“I just mean I wanna be sexy without being sleazy.”

“And you think I’m the man for the job.”

“You’re San Diego’s resident sleaze.”

Mike grins. “You’re too kind, rookie.”

X

Accompanying Ginny to the shoot turns out to be an exercise in discomfort for Mike. The day is far too pleasant and everyone at the shoot is too kind, too accommodating to him. He frowns at his bottle of Evian, wonders if asking for something stronger would be inappropriate. He doesn’t have a lot of time to ponder how to casually phrase the request as Ginny prances past him in a whisper of a white dress.

“Is this one better?” A stylist asks the photographer, a man in reflective sunglasses with an aging pornstar ponytail.

“Perfect.” Mike doesn’t like the width of his grin as he aims the camera at Ginny. “Go on, love.”

Ginny walks back and forth between her marks, lets the dress flutter in the breeze. Mike almost falls out his chair when the wind blows the skirt open and he catches sight of the tiny white bottoms underneath, which is bad enough until the right side of the top falls off her shoulder. The blue triangle top could probably be a size bigger, but then Mike wouldn’t have the mesmerizing view of her breasts he’s currently got.

“Is this the dress with the snaps?” the photographer asks.

Ginny answers by finding a snap and letting the dress fall open. Mike decides it’s a perfect moment to take a break and heads for the lunch table, stuffs his face with chicken wings to put the thought of his scantily clad rookie out of his mind.

He takes his time heading back to the shoot, and with good reason because Ginny’s in the surf, her white dress discarded. She splashes around in the waves, pouts at the camera until the photographer beckons her forward back onto the beach.

“Flirt with the camera while you play in the sand,” he instructs.

Ginny does as she’s told, rolling around and covering herself in sand. Mike puts on his sunglasses, tells himself it’s just a photoshoot with an attractive woman, both of which he’s seen before. He’s dated and bedded more models than Sports Illustrated has shot, but this is different. This is Ginny rolling around in the sand, pouting and pushing out that magic ass of hers.

“Look surprised. I’ve caught you, naughty girl.” Mike can’t decide if it’s the photographer’s accent that makes his instructions so pervy, or if he’s just your garden variety creep. “Now flirt with me. Pretend I’m your boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Ginny replies with a half-smile.

“Well then what’re you doing for dinner?” She laughs, lays on her stomach in the sand and kicks her feet up, grins at the camera as she bites the tip of her index fingers. The photographer howls and Mike’s jaw tightens. “Oh that’s a centerfold moment, love!”

X

“So how’d I do?”

“Spank bank hall of fame,” Mike replies with a smirk. Ginny groans, covers her face, and Mike laughs, nudges her. “But, like, a very high-class spank bank.”

“Stop talking,” Ginny whines. Her phone buzzes in Mike’s cup holder and she picks it up, opens the text from Amelia with the tentative layout picks. She sits back in her seat, goes through them twice. “Wow. I’m…hot.”

“Eh…”

Ginny looks at him with a smirk. “Excuse me?”

“You’re…decent.”

“Decent?”

“I’d give you a 7. Maybe an 8 when you don’t have that sweat mustache you get around the sixth.”

“One, I do _not_ get a sweat mustache, and two, I am so much more than a _seven_.”

“Eh…”

“Oh fuck you.”

“You’d fuck me.”

“You’d fuck me first.”


	57. Girl Meets Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Pop I met a boy... His name is Mike Lawson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone familiar with my work knows that I love two things: historical AUs and high school AUs. This is a high school AU and I'll be back to it cause I've gotta do something with this cuteness.

Fifteen-year-old Ginny sat beside her father in Bill’s cherished old Chevy pickup, her young hands holding steady to the wheel as she drove them home. He looked up from his newspaper, smiling at his daughter’s flushed cheeks. “Oh?”

Ginny nodded as she stopped at a red light. “He’s in my English class. Today he asked me the date.”

Bill snorted. “Hot damn let’s pick out a china pattern.”

Ginny laughed, nudged her father. “And yesterday he said he liked my braces, and when I told him they were blue cause I love the Padres, he said he loved them too.”

“Well when are you bringing him home, Ginny Bean?”

“So you and Will can embarrass me? Never.”

“That’s fair. So what’s he like?”

“I don’t know. We don’t talk that much.”

“Is he shy too?” Bill had always found his daughter’s shyness cute, especially coupled with her big doe eyes and mile-deep dimples, but he guessed it would prove difficult for dating. Another father might have been thankful, but Ginny was more responsible than any other teen he knew, and if he was being honest, he wanted her to live a little before she went off to college so she wouldn’t be one of those girls who went wild her first time away from home.

Ginny shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“How much have you two actually _talked_ , Ginny Bean?”

“Well there was today, and yesterday, and…”

“Okay, so, how about if you sit with him at lunch tomorrow?”

Ginny’s head snapped to her father to stare at him in horror before she remembered she was driving and went back to the road. “I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can. All you gotta do is sit down and eat.”

Ginny turned into the parking lot of the diner where she and her father ate on days when she didn’t have softball practice. She pulled into a parking space and opened her door to get out then quickly slammed the door and turned to her father with wide eyes. “He’s here.”

“Where?” Bill craned his neck to see around his daughter’s hunched frame.

“Over there,” she whispered, “with those guys in the baseball sweats.”

Bill wasn’t sure which one was Mike as he looked over the group of young man loitering in front of the diner’s entrance. He pulled Ginny’s head up by the end of her French braid. “Tell you what, Ginny Bean, why don’t you go ahead over and I’ll come in after?”

“What do I say?”

“Well back in my day we usually started with ‘hey’ and it went from there.” He nudged her, smiled. “Go on now before I embarrass you.”

Ginny climbed out of the truck, gave her father one more fearful look to which he gave her a thumbs up, before she turned and left. Bill smiled as he watched her walk over, her hands in the pocket of her gray Tarboro Dragons softball hoodie. The tallest boy, dark-haired with a thick enough beard that Bill briefly wondered his age, smiled at her as she approached, said something that made her laugh, then held the door open for her. As they found a table, Ginny turned to the diner’s glass front and flashed him a grin.


	58. Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can hear you thinking. What's up?"

“What if I’m a bad father?” Ginny sets down the baby catalogue Evelyn had given her to choose shower gifts and sat up until Mike pushed her shoulders back down. “Rest, rookie. Doctor’s orders.”

The doctor had told Ginny to take it extra easy since she was on the DL, and she wasn’t having the easiest time sticking to his orders—especially his recommendation that she cut back at the gym.

Ginny snorts. “You’re already a good dad.”

“Well I can’t accidentally kill _you_ , chub.” He stretched her legs out over his lap. “I just mean… I had two dads and neither of them was a shining example of fatherhood. I’m just worried that I can’t do any better.”

“But you know what it’s like to have a crap father.”

“So?”

“So you know exactly what not to do.”

“And you think it’s that simple?”

“That’s my whole plan for motherhood so I hope so.”

“So, essentially we’re going to raise a well-rounded child out of spite toward the people who screwed us up?”

“Spite is a surprising motivator.”


	59. Drunk Baby Baker II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still taking prompts, totally fine if you're not, I saw this quote the other day that immediately made me think of sober Mike taking care of drunk Ginny. "Don't date the life of the party. Date someone who makes sure the life of the party gets home safe every night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take every excuse to write drunk!Ginny and drunk shepherd!Mike

Mike shouldn’t have brought Ginny to the party, and he definitely should haven’t let her go shot for shot with Evers and Voorhies. Eight shots in and she’s officially a mess, a mess they pawn off on him at the first sight of tears. He holds her upright, half-dragging her to Hanan’s bedroom to stretch her out on the bed. He leaves to get her a bottle of water. When he returns, Miller’s there, sitting beside her and holding her upright. She’s giggling, pulling at his newly sprouted beard.

“You look like Mike,” she slurs with a laugh.

Miller laughs, brushes her hair back. “You’re drunk as Cooter Brown, Baker.”

She nods, hiccups a laugh. “Who’s that?”

“Nobody.” Miller laughs again, shakes his head. “Did you eat something?”

“Sonny gave me some Poptarts! They were so good!”

“You need some food, Baker.” He tries to haul her off the bed but she’s completely dead weight, slipping out of his embrace and falling back on the bed with a laugh. Miller shakes his head, stands, and notices Mike in the doorway. “She has surpassed my drunk shepherd expertise, Lawson.”

“I bet,” Mike mutters as he walks over to the bed, frowning at Miller’s back as the pitcher heads for the door. “Come on, rookie. Sit up now.”

She hauls herself upright and Miller laughs as he leaves the room. Mike shuts the door behind him and sits beside Ginny on the bed. He offers her a dinner roll, not surprised when she eats it out of his hand.

“I love bread,” she slurs and he nods, knowing the end of her night is near with the first declaration of love.

“I know. Finish it so you can drink your water.”

She nods and eats the rest of the roll then drinks her glass of water. She smiles as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “I love water.”

“I know, Baker.”

She leans over, drops her head on his shoulder then sits up and looks around. “Where are we?”

“This is Hanan’s room.”

“I thought we were going to a party.”

He exhales a little laugh. “We’re at the party, rookie. This isn’t my house.”

She looks up at him with a befuddled frown. “Whose house is this?”

“It’s Hanan’s.”

“Why are we here?”

“For a party.”

“Whose party?”

Mike almost answers but instead replies, “It’s for you, rookie.”

She beams as he expects. “That’s so nice! I love you guys!”

“We love you too, Baker.” He fishes in his pocket for his handkerchief, sure the tears are about to make their grand appearance, but she’s still frowning at him.

“Where’s the rest of the party?”

He rolls his eyes, answers, “They’re outside, Baker. You needed to sit down a minute.”

“No I didn’t!” She stands up then promptly falls back onto her ass, scowls at him. “Why’d you push me?”

“I’m sorry,” he replies with a little smile.

“’S okay,” she murmurs, reaching out to caress his face. “I know why we’re in here.”

“Oh?”

She grins, taps his bottom lip with her fingertip. “You brought me in here to kiss me.”

“Did I?” She nods, giggling as she leans in, gives him a drunken peck. Mike smiles, smooths her hair then pulls her to her feet. “Come on, Baker. It’s time to go home.”

“Can we get Taco Bell?”

“Yeah.”


	60. Inappropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please write about the first time Mike and Ginny hold hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this weird thing for otps holding hands, especially when they shouldn't.

Ginny eases into her seat after a trip inside Taco Bell. She figures he’d be asleep after such a long trip, but his eyes open when she sits beside him. She digs in her bag, gives him a taco that he take with a smile. “Thanks, rookie.”

“You’re welcome,” she replies as a few other people file onto the bus. Once everyone’s on the bus, it pulls out of the parking lot and they get back onto the nearly empty highway.

They eat in silence, sharing Ginny’s Baja Blast. When they finish, Ginny yawns, leans her head against the window and Mike covers them in his large blanket.

“Rachel was at the game,” he volunteers. “She was with that guy.”

Ginny sits up, looks at him. “How do you feel?”

Mike shrugs. “I honestly don’t even know anymore, Baker. I don’t love her, but there’s this old familiarity there that makes this weird. How am I supposed to be friends with my ex-wife and her fiancé?”

“You’re not. Especially since he’s the guy she cheated on you with,” Ginny replies. “That’s weird.”

Mike nods. “I keep telling her that, but she keeps saying it’s not, that we should be able to bury the past. She’s always going on about how we were friends first.”

Ginny frowns, chooses her words carefully because she’s not sure if she and Mike are close enough for her to reveal her dislike of his ex-wife. “You ever think she’s keeping you around in case he isn’t what she wants?”

“What?”

Ginny shrugs. “I don’t know. I just feel like it’s weird that she wants to be your friend after she walked out on you. If she was so interested in maintaining your relationship, wouldn’t she have stayed married to you?”

Mike shrugs. “Maybe, but it wasn’t all her. I mean, I fucked up too.”

“And you own that. If you’ve apologized, and she wants to keep you in her life, why is she marrying someone else? And if you apologizing wasn’t enough, why is she still calling you?” Ginny pats his knee. “Look, I don’t know her that well, or what your relationship was really like, but it sounds like she’s trying to have her cake and eat it too.”

“That’s okay.”

Ginny frowns. “Is it?”

He shrugs. “No. But I don’t wanna wake up and be 40 and alone.”

“And that’s worth all this?”

“Isn’t it?”

“No.” She shakes her head, looks at him in the passing light. “Don’t you wanna be with someone who loves you? Really loves you?”

Mike nods. “Of course I do. Don’t you think I’ve tried to get back out there? Date and all that?”

“One night stands aren’t dates, Lawson.”

“I know that. But it’s nice to not be alone at night, to have somebody to talk to.”

Her mind drifts to their increasingly frequent phone calls. “Then find someone to do that with every night, the same someone.”

“I’ve been trying.” Ginny shoots him a look and he raises his hands in surrender. “Okay I haven’t. But even if I wanted to go out with someone…who am I gonna ask?”

“I—” She stops, realizing what she’s so close to saying. “Don’t know. But there’s someone.”

Mike nods. “Yeah.”

They leave the conversation hanging and Ginny looks across the aisle to stare out the window. She doesn’t turn back when Mike’s hand falls beside hers between their seats, or when his pinky and ring finger thread through her own. She only looks at him when he whispers her name, something he hasn’t said since the day they met. He flexes his fingers around hers and she shakes her head. “You know why.”

“I know,” he replies, his voice so low that she has to lean closer to hear him.

“Some day,” she supplies, flexing her own fingers.

He lets go of her fingers, moves his hand until he can press his palm to hers and fully intertwine their fingers. He whispers, “Say my name.”

Ginny widens her eyes and shakes her head. “That would be inappropriate.”

“We’re always inappropriate, Baker.”

Ginny’s stomach quivers for a long moment before she whispers, “Mike…”

His hand jerks against hers, rubbing their palms together. It should feel strange, their callouses rubbing, but it isn’t. Instead, it’s electrifying. Ginny turns back to the window across the aisle, and Mike does the same with his own window, neither of them letting go even as they drifted off to sleep.

They were still holding hands when the bus came to a stop outside Petco. Ginny’s turns crimson from her neck to her hairline when she awakes to Mike sheepishly unfolding their hands. “Hey.”

“Hey, he replies. They let go, gather their things and get off the bus in silence. Mike walks Ginny to her waiting uber, puts her bag in the trunk. He opens her door, the two of them uncharacteristically polite as she thanks him then slides into the car. He leans down before he closes the door, his expression unreadable save the most fleeting nervousness. “Can I call you later?”

“Yeah,” she replies, her voice softer than she intends.

Mike nods and shuts her door. Ginny watches him walk to his own car not far from her own.


	61. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bawson prompt: Mike and Ginny don't meet through baseball. Instead, they meet at one of the Sander's pool parties. Ginny is the cool aunt that Mike has heard a lot about from the boys, and their first meeting is when is dancing to music with Evelyn. Que the heart eyes.

Beer in hand, Mike’s relaxing in a deck chair when someone turns up the music and he looks to the speaker setup. Evelyn’s kicking off her shoes, a half-empty glass of sangria in her hand. He turns to Blip who only shakes his head. “It’s about to get worse so don’t comment yet.”

  
Mike’s not sure if he’ll classify the sight of a slender woman in a white one piece with a high neck that makes up for its nonexistent back getting out of her chair and dancing over to Evelyn as worse. Blip shakes his head and laughs, taking steaks off the grill. She leaves her platform sandals on, towering over Evelyn as they start their private dance party, blissfully unbothered by the lack of participation from the other partygoers.

  
“What do they make dreams for/ When you got them jeans on/ What do we need steam for/ You the hottest bitch in this place,” they sing loudly, pointing at each other. Mike looks at Blip who laughs as she shakes his head. “I feel so lucky/ You wanna hug me/ What rhymes with hug me?”

  
Mike asks, “Are they always like this?”

  
Blip shakes his head. “They’re usually way worse. But it’s still early.”

  
Mike nods, watching the tall girl in the white swimsuit. He’s been friends with Blip and Evelyn for years but never met this good friend of theirs, and it occurs to him that his best friends have been hiding this woman from him. “Who is that?”

  
“Who?”

  
“The tall girl with the Bo Derek braids.”

  
Blip laughs. “You’re so fucking old, and possibly a racist.”

  
“None of that gives me a name, Sanders.”

  
“Ginny,” Blip replies, turning back to the grill and confirming Mike’s suspicions.

  
“Just Ginny? Is she a fugitive or something?”

  
“No.”

  
“Blip.”

  
Blip shakes his head, replies, “I’m not gonna be responsible for whatever happens when you two meet. Find somebody else.”

  
Mike does, sitting beside the twins as they eat popsicles. He points to Ginny and Evelyn. “Who’s that girl?”

  
Marcus frowns. “That’s not a girl. That’s Aunt Ginny.”

  
“So where does Aunt Ginny live?”

  
“She used to live in LA but she just moved back here cause she sold her house,” Marcus answers.

  
Gabe adds, “Right now she’s our roommate.”

  
“She sleeps in the guestroom. We have to knock before we go in.”

  
“Gabe saw her bra.”

  
“She wasn’t in it though. I just startled her. She almost dropped her towel.”

  
Mike laughs, mostly at himself for being jealous of his eight-year-old godson.

  
“In the summer, she’s going to New York to be in Calvin Klein commercials.”

  
“She only wears underwear in her pictures. We’re not supposed to look.”

  
“It’s inappropriate.”

  
Mike laughs as he nods. “Yeah it is. Does Aunt Ginny have a boyfriend?”

  
“She used to,” Gabe answers.

  
“But he had intimacy issues,” Marcus adds.

  
Mike laughs. “What do you know about intimacy issues?”

  
“They hinder communication,” Gabe replies.

  
“And communication is key for a lasting commitment.”

  
Mike laughs, realizing they’re regurgitating eavesdropped girl talk. “Will you take me to meet Aunt Ginny?”

  
“Can we have money?” Marcus asks.

  
“I’ll give you ten bucks each before I go,” Mike answers.

  
They get up and lead him over to where Evelyn and Ginny are still dancing. Gabe taps her gyrating hip and she stops to smile at him, leaning down to hear what he has to say, before her eyes land on Mike and she straightens up. “Hi.”

  
“Hi,” Mike replies, extending his hand to shake.”

  
She grins, dimples popping out to bracket her million watt smile. “I was wondering when you’d come over to meet me. You’ve been staring for a while.”

  
Mike laughs, knowing his ears are red with blush. “Sorry. I don’t know if you know what you look like but you’re really something to see.”

  
She laughs, replies, “I know.”


	62. Puppies and  Biological Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ginny got a dog and of course that little traitor fall in love with Mike fucking lawson

Ginny doesn’t expect to leave the Padres for Pets event, a charity play day in the park where the team rolled around with shelter dogs and cats to encourage the public to adopt, with a dog of her own. If she’s being truthful, the twenty-five-year-old writer is hoping to leave with a Padre, but she takes what she gets, which is a shivering puppy, a waif of a Yorkie taken from a puppy mill. The impossibly tiny dog, really no more than a ball of chocolate fur, whined as it sat in the back of a crate.

  
“He’s still a baby,” a shelter employee informs her. “We don’t normally bring pups this young, but he needs the contact.”

  
Ginny squats in front of the kennel and peers in, coos, “Come here, precious. Come here.”

  
She reaches out a hand that he sniffs apprehensively before letting it stroke him a few times. Ginny pulls him out of the kennel and he yips plaintively as she holds him, shushes him like he’s an actual baby. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

  
The employee remarks, “He usually won’t let people hold him. Maybe he likes you.”

  
“It probably helps that I smell like burgers,” Ginny replies as the little dogs licks her palm, sniffs her fingers. “What’s his name?”

  
“I call him Pepper but he’s not quite old enough to know it’s his name so you can call him what you want.”

  
Before Ginny replies, her best friend Mike iss at her side, a burger in his hand.   
He grins. “This is the best day.”  
Ginny nods, shows him the puppy. “This is Pepper.”

  
Mike takes the tiny puppy in his empty hand, smiling at how it balances on his palm. “Cute.”

  
“Isn’t he? I’m gonna take him.”

  
The puppy begins whining again and Mike strokes his thumb down the back of the dog’s tiny head, explaining, “This reminds them of their mom.”

  
It doesn’t take long for the puppy to relax in his hand, eventually falling asleep.

  
He hands him over and Ginny situates him in the pocket of her zip-up hoodie, delighted that he fits.

  
Outside the shelter, Pepper blooms in Ginny’s apartment. He quickly becomes the man of the house, running around and barking at every new sound and every visitor, with the exception of Ginny’s most frequent visitor. Pepper loves her beyond reason, so much so that he has to get in the shower and watch her lest he whine himself to sleep outside the door, but he also has an affinity for Mike that honestly makes her jealous.

  
Ginny sits on the opposite end of the sofa, watching Pepper chew on Mike’s thumb, growling as Mike encourages him with a laugh. “Good boy, Mikey.”

  
“Stop calling him that. He thinks it’s his name,” Ginny says. Much to her annoyance, Pepper answers to “Mikey” as much as his actual name. She’s caught herself calling him that on more occasions than she’d care to admit.

  
“It is his name,” Mike replies, letting the puppy crawl all over him until he gets to Mike’s pocket and stuffs his little head inside. Mike pulls him out, laughing at the napkin in the dog’s mouth. “Did you find what I brought you? Did you?”

  
Ginny smirks, shaking her head as Mike opens the napkin to reveal a handful of bacon bits that Pepper quickly devours, eventually licking the empty napkin. Mike laughs, scratching behind his ears. “Was that good? Yeah that was good!”

  
She laughs, remarks, “You need a baby, old man. Your biological clock is going off.”

  
Mike smirks, letting Pepper sniff his beard. “Are you volunteering your uterus, Baker?”

  
Ginny snorts. “Hell no. What if it comes out with that beard?”  
“You’d love it just like you love the original.”

  
Ginny rolls her eyes as she gets off the couch. “Come on, Mikey. Let’s go to the pee pad.”

  
Mike snickers as dog follows her and perches on the pee pad, eventually turning his back to them to lift his leg and do his business. Ginny goes to the kitchen and opens a can of baby formula and mixes a tiny bottle that makes Mike laugh.

  
“But my biological clock is the one that’s going off. Right.”

  
Ginny turns to smirk at her friend. “When I gave him wet food, he shit everywhere. I think he’s still too little.”

  
Mike nods, watching her pick up the puppy and stick the bottle in his mouth. Surprisingly, he drinks from it just like a baby. Mike leans against the cabinet, watching her for a while before he asks, “You ever think about it?” 

  
"Yes. In between fifty-cents-per-word articles, I occasionally thank god or whoever that I don’t have a child to feed on my shoestring budget.”

  
Mike shakes his head. A paper salesman, he makes a respectable amount of money. “No. I mean, like really.”

  
“Babies usually require a man, Mike. An ingredient of which I’m usually fresh out.”

  
“I’m a man.”


	63. Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mike having to wear glasses to read and getting gray hairs. He hates it, but Ginny finds it extremely attractive

“Gin!” Ginny starts awake so violently that she falls out of bed, still blinking awake as she sits up to look for Mike. He’s standing over her in minutes, jamming his chin in her face as she rubs the smarting back of her head. “Look!”

  
Ginny continues to squint sleepily, yawning as she asks, “What am I looking at, old man?”

  
He points to the sides of his beard. “You don’t see these gray streaks?”

  
Ginny leans closer, squinting at the hardly noticeable silver borders of his still dark beard. “You can’t even see that?”

  
“Then how did I see it?” he demands.

  
“With your glasses,” Ginny mutters as she gets off the floor and sits on the bed.

  
The glasses are another cringe-worthy change for Mike. He insists he doesn’t need them to see, that the ophthalmologist was gouging him with his new readers, but Ginny finds him wearing them more and more. He plops on the bed beside her, huffs, “I’m so fucking old.”

  
Ginny laughs, shakes her head. “You’re not old. I’m just young.”

  
He points to his silver temples and smirks. “Lie again.”

  
Ginny shakes her head again. “I just mean that you only feel old because you’re with someone who isn’t aging at the same time.”

  
“That doesn’t make any sense, Gin.”

  
“It does,” she insists. “Remember last week when we ran into Rachel at that party and you said later how she looks different. She doesn’t look different. She’s gotten old too. You just didn’t get to watch her age so it surprised you.”

  
Mike shakes his head. “We were just 25 though.”

  
“And I was just 16, old man. Time gets away from you.” She laughs. “At least you’re aging well, though.”

  
Mike gives a reluctant smile. “You think?”  
Ginny nods. “You’re still hot, just in a more distinguished way. Soon you’re gonna have that sexy silver fox thing going on.”

  
His smile widens. “Oh yeah?”

  
Ginny rakes her fingernails through his beard. “Definitely.”

  
“Sounds like you’ve got a thing for old men, rookie,” he teases.

  
“Just one,” she replies.

  
Mike isn’t really sure he believes her until she gets home from lunch with Evelyn. He’s sitting beside the pool, reading the newspaper—something that’s become of interest as of late and makes him cringe because it’s Al’s favorite pastime—when he realizes he isn’t alone. He lowers the paper to find Ginny in the chair beside his, her knees pulled up to rest her chin on them as she watches him unabashedly.

  
He peers at her over the tops of his glasses, asks, “Need something?”

  
She snorts. “This is how I feel when you watch me get ready in the morning.”

  
He shakes his head. “That’s different. That’s hot.”

  
“And this isn’t?” He smirks at her and Ginny shakes her head, insists, “Come on! You’ve got the glasses and your hair’s all wild and I can almost see up your robe—”

  
“Make your point, Baker.”

  
Ginny responds by leaving her seat to straddle him. She takes his hand and pulls it between her legs so he can feel the damp crotch of her panties. “Believe me now?”

  
Mike laughs, though the gesture significantly boosts his ego. “No. Show me a little more, rookie.”


	64. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hs!bawson prompt: their first time. thank u!!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING LOVE HIGH SCHOOL BAWSON

****“I’m sorry, Ginny,” he murmured. “I just… Watching him talk to you and he kept touching you… I just lost it.”

  
“Trevor is my friend! I’ve known him for years. We were on the swim team together back in D.C. when we were in middle school. If you wanted to know who he was, you could’ve asked instead of storming around like you’re Mike Tyson!” He hadn’t expected her to yell at him.

  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “But what did you expect me to do when he was flirting with you?”

  
“Be an adult! I don’t care that he was flirting with me. I came with you. I’m leaving with you. You had no right to act that way!”

  
Mike climbed over the seat of his El Camino and joined her in the back, a rather difficult task given his size. He ran his hands through his wild hair. The lights of the parking lot gleamed through the windows and she frowned at the fist-sized bruise developing on his jaw. He sat hunched over, not looking at her. “I’m sorry Ginny. I really am. I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

  
He flinched at her fingertips brushing his bruised face. Ginny scooted closer.  
“I don’t care who flirts with me. Guys do it all the time. I only care when it’s you, Mike.” She made him look at her. “You scared me.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“Don’t do it again.”

  
“Okay.” She peppered kisses on his bruise then finally his lips.

  
“I love you,” she whispered, climbing into his lap.

  
“I know,” he assured.

  
“Only you.”

  
“I know.” His ran his hands up and down her back. “I just can’t handle someone touching you and making you smile. You’re mine, Ginny. I’ve never been very good with sharing.”

  
She leaned back to look at him, her eyes wide and shining with love. “You never have to share me.”

  
“I know.” He smiled so bright. She’d take the sun and give it to him.

  
He ran his fingers through her hair then down her back to the thin straps holding her top together. He planted kisses on her chest, writing love letters on her lungs that made it hard to breathe. Ginny ran her hands through his hair, her breathing shallow. She could feel him rigid underneath his shorts. Mike slipped her top off, taking her right nipple in his mouth and tweaking the left one between his thumb and index finger. He was surprised by her hands wandering into his lap and inside the waistband of his red basketball shorts.

  
“God Gin,” he groaned when she grabbed hold of him, running her fingers over his veiny length. She stroked him gently, curiously, enjoying the way he reacted to her touch. Mike was sure he would explode if she didn’t stop. Worse, once he exploded, he couldn’t say that he’d be able to stop. “Gin, you have to stop.”

  
“I don’t want to stop,” she murmured against his mouth. He squeezed her breasts firmly, his head falling back as she pulled his erection out of his shorts and continued stoking him. He groaned loudly when she ran her thumb over the tip. She looked at his red face. “Am I doing this right? Does it feel good?”

  
“Fuck yes,” he moaned. Good was an understatement for what her hand felt like on him. His hands moved to her shorts, tugging at the waistband. Ginny rolled off him so she could take her shorts off, ridding herself of her bikini bottoms while she was at it. She climbed back into his lap and kissed him hard. She’d never been so needy, so wanting, so desperate for his touch. She wasn’t sure if it was the way he looked talking about his jealousy or the sense that he needed her just as badly, but she was practically trembling with excitement. Mike watched her tug on his shorts for a moment before realizing what she wanted and lifting his hips so she could get them along with his underwear off.

He croaked, “Are you sure about this, Ginny? We don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

  
“I’m ready,” she replied, straddling him. There was no going back. She was naked and in his lap, breathless and wanting. She took hold of him, pecking his lips and watching him curiously. “Do you want to?”

  
He licked the curve of her jaw. “I’ve never wanted anything more than this, Gin.” He reached between her legs and groaned at the feeling of her warm and wet. “Oh baby, you’re so wet.”  
His fingers on her bundle of nerves and his lips on her neck blurred the edges of the world.

  
“Lift up a little,” he instructed. Ginny looked confused but did as he asked, watching with interest as he reached underneath her to retrieve something from the pocket on the back of the seat. She looked down and smirked at the sight of a bundle of condoms. He looked at her with a smile. “I’m always prepared, kind of like a boy scout.”

  
“Exactly what kind of emergencies were you expecting?” Ginny teased. 

Mike smiled. “Ones like these.”

  
“Good point.” She opened the condom wrapped and looked at it then down at Mike’s erection pointing up at her.

  
“Just roll it on,” he instructed. She did as he said, working slowly enough to earn a groan of appreciation or possibly impatience. When she got it on, she looked at him. He gave her a soft smile. “We don’t have to do this, Ginny.”

  
“I want to,” she replied.

  
She spread her legs as best she could, pulling his hand between them sheepishly. Mike knew what she wanted. He slipped his fingers inside her, loosening her as best he could. Her hand found its way into his lap and she gripped him, provoking a groan against her neck. He sped up his ministrations, not stopping until dug her nails into his arm and exploded with a keening cry. He was surprised by how quickly she straddled him.

  
Ginny gasped as she lowered herself down on him. Mike groaned, trying not to combust upon entry. His hands gripped her thighs. She set a slow, grinding pace, barely moving against him at first as she got used to the feeling. She bit her lip until she tasted blood. Mike kissed the red spot on her bottom lip, holding her tight against him. “I’m sorry it hurts baby. It’ll stop. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

  
Mike found himself transfixed by her face as she experienced him. It wasn’t just that he was her first. It was that she wanted him, that she wanted only him. He smiled when the pleasure ebbed between the pain and her mouth fell open slightly, ragged breaths escaping as she quickened her pace. She built a steady rhythm, alternating to pleasure herself, slow and deep then a little faster. He loved the way she held his shoulders, her forehead resting against his.

  
“Does it feel better baby?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

  
“Mmhmm,” she replied, her eyes closing as he took hold of her hips. She gasped when he matched her strokes. He slipped his hand between her legs, rubbing her bundle of nerves with enough force to make her emit high-pitched cries. “Oh God, Mike!”

  
Mike dug his fingers into her soft flesh, groaning against her neck about how good she felt. He could feel her channel ripple with small spasms signaling she was nearing an explosion. He had seen her come undone a million times, but this was different. This was their first time. He watched her eyes roll back as she moved against him at a harder, faster pace. She let out a high-pitched moan that shook him to his core. It was a new sound, a different sound, that he wanted to hear forever. It was the kind of sound that made him want to crawl out of his skin.

  
“Ohgodyesyesyesyes!” With another high-pitched cry, she splintered into a million pieces, her whole body shaking against him with such force that she threw Mike over the edge too. His fingertips created constellations of bruises on her hips as he held her still and thrusted into her, his teeth creating a crescent on her neck with his release. He collapsed against her, pushing her into the back of the passenger seat.

  
“Fuck,” he murmured. It was the only word that came to mind, the only utterance that could describe what had just happened. He had finally been with the girl of his dreams and it was nothing short of mind-blowing. He worshipped her neck with wet kisses, trailing them up to her lips. “I love you, Gin.”

  
Ginny smirked at him, reaching up to pinch his cheek, something only she could get away with doing. “I suppose I love you too.” 

Mike laughed and bit her neck gently. “You better.”


	65. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You don't know anything about me."

Ginny snorts. “I know enough.”

  
They’ve been in detention nearly two hours without talking to each other, Ginny’s nose in a novel while Mike amuses himself making origami animals that eventually attract her attention. He looks away from a llama he’s refolding to her meticulously made up face, meticulously straightened hair hanging around it. “And what would Princess Ginny Baker know about a troublemaker like me?”

  
She rolls her eyes, lifts her svelte frame onto the table in front of him and Mike’s eyes travel down the visible expanse of skin exposed by the open back of her long-sleeved shirt. “I remember who you used to be.”

  
His eyebrows raise as he sits back in his chair. “And who’s that?”

  
At this, the corners of her mouth turn down and she stares at him with wide questioning eyes as she asks, “You really don’t remember?”

  
Mike smirks. “I’ve killed a few dozen brain cells over the last few years so forgive me for losing a few things.”  
“Even sleepaway camp three summers ago?”

  
He raises his eyebrows at her. “Did I pop your cherry?”

  
Ginny shakes her head. “Just my first kiss.”

  
Mike blinks at her. “You’re telling me I kissed the queen bee? Well, that’s a letter to Penthouse.”

  
“Just forget about it.” Ginny hops off the table, rolling her eyes more at herself for thinking there was another layer to her former first love than at him for proving her wrong. She takes her book and stalks to the back of the library. A short while later, Mike finds her in the quiet study area, sitting on a couch cushion on the floor.

  
Mike takes a cushion and sits beside her on the floor though she doesn’t acknowledge his presence. He quietly offers, “It was after the End of Summer fireworks. Your dress was white with this little lace stuff on the bottom, and your hair was braided. You had braces. They were gold.”

  
Ginny finally stops reading, gives the smallest smile. “We snuck out to the rock after lights out. You played “Kiss Me” on your iPod.”

  
Mike vividly recalls the butterflies wreaking havoc on his stomach as he sat beside her on a large collection of rocks overlooking a small cliff and the lake where they’d spent their days canoeing and fishing. He remembers making out the freckles on her nose and the gloss on her lips glinting in the moonlight. He quietly asks, “Why were you so weird after? When we started school, you wouldn’t even talk to me.”

  
Ginny frowns at her lap. “The last day of camp you and Rachel Patrick were wearing matching friendship bracelets.”

  
Mike shakes his head. “I didn’t know what it meant. She just put it on me while we were waiting for the bus.”

  
“You kept it and her for two years after.”  
He looks away from her face, rubs the thick, dark beard that makes him look much older than 16. “After we kissed, and you got weird, I thought I did something wrong when we were kissing—or that you changed your mind about me—so I backed off. I was embarrassed.”

  
“I was coming to give you my bracelet, but you were wearing hers so I thought you didn’t like kissing me. And when you tried to explain, you were still wearing her bracelet so I figured you were trying to let me down easy. I didn’t wanna hear it, so I blew you off.”

  
“So this was basically all a misunderstanding?” he asks. Ginny nods and he smiles, reaching out to place his finger in the indent of her left dimple. “I remember you grabbed my chin and whispered, ‘Put your lips like this.’”

  
“You smelled like you had bathed in Axe, and I’m ashamed of how hot I thought that was.”

  
“You smelled like fruit.” Moving his face a few inches closer, he discovers she smells much the same as she did that night, and a few inches more, he discovers her lips feel the same as well. The butterflies in his stomach are the same as well.


	66. Pirate Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've never seen one that big before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched Pirate Radio a few days ago and I think Mike would be an excellent pirate radio DJ. Also, this prompt was probably meant for smut, but for once, I took the high road.

“Well how many pirate ships have you seen, Baker?” Mike asks as he hauls Ginny aboard the “pirate” ship where he lives to broadcast music off the coast of Great Britain.

Ginny shrugs, pulling down the hem of her blue shift. “I just imagined you lot would want to be inconspicuous, since what you’re doing is illegal.”

He laughs, shakes his head then points at a large buoy. “See that? That’s the demarcation for the English border. And that one way off is Ireland. These are international waters. I can do anything I want here and no one can punish me.”

She laughs as she nods, looking around the boat’s sparsely decorated upper deck. “So what do you do with such freedom?”

“Wish for a beach, mostly,” he replies with a laugh. “That’s the only thing I miss about California. There’s beaches for miles and miles.”

“We have beaches in Birmingham. And France is just a train ride away.”

“English beaches are too cold, and France…” He shakes his head then points to the distant shore. “But being a pirate has its perks.”

“Enough to make a Yank like you never go stateside again? I thought you people took pride in dying for your country?” she teases as she walks around the deck.

Mike laughs as he wraps his arm around her waist, leads her into the ship where the other DJs are having dinner. He smiles, pulls her closer. “Boys, this is Ginny.”

“H’lo,” she greets with a smile and a wave. “It’s so nice to meet you all. I can’t b’lieve I’m here meeting the Rock Radio disc jockeys.”

“Well we’re it,” a large silver-haired man replies then goes around the room introducing the others. “I’m Al, but everybody calls me Skip.”

He points to a muscular man with a shock of blonde hair slicked back from his handsome face. “That’s Salvamini. We call him Sal, but he answers to Sally after a few pints.”

Next is a black man dozing off on the nearby couch. “That’s Blip. Excuse him. He does the early shift.”

Third is a slender man with long brown hair and a wispy beard. “That’s Tommy Miller, or the Torpedo as he calls himself because lord knows no one else will.”

“Especially not any bird he’s trying to shag,” Sal jokes and the men laugh.

He introduces the rest of the crew before Mike takes Ginny away to his room.

“Wait. I wanna see the broadcast room,” Ginny says as they reach the end of the hall.

Mike grins, takes her to the studio where a stocky man is speaking into the mic.

Mike murmurs, “That’s Sonny. His handle is Sonny’s Blues. It’s a literary reference that I don’t get.”

“Oh I love Sonny!” she whispers.

“And I love you too, love,” the disc jockey replies with a grin, turning away from the mic though he drags it with him. “Ladies and gents, our very own Midnight Mike has brought the most succulent bird in the whole world to meet me. What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Ginny Baker,” she replies with a wide grin. “I just love your show. The girls and I never miss it.”

“Girls? There’s more of you?”

Ginny nods. “I go to a little university in Birmingham. I won’t say where since I’m out after curfew.”

“And you’ve broken the rules to give our Yank a yank, have you?”

Ginny laughs and Mike comes to her rescue. “She’s come to see her first pirate boat.”

“It’s a dump if you’ve not noticed,” Sonny replies. “But we’ve got a certain hospitality.”

“That you do.” Ginny smiles at Mike who winks in return.

“We’d love to stay but she hasn’t seen my room yet.”

“A tragedy.” Sonny grins, waving at Ginny before she leaves ahead of Mike.

Mike leads Ginny to his room and to his surprised delight, she immediately climbs onto his bed and sits down. He goes to the record collection and picks out a record then turns to her with a smile. “This is my favorite. I play it every night.”

“I listen every night,” Ginny replies with a smile as Otis Redding’s “These Arms of Mine” fills the room.

“Is that so?” He turns on the record then sits beside her. “So how does it feel? Being here with Midnight Mike himself?”

“I can’t believe I’m in bed with Midnight Mike! The girls at school are going to die when they find out I met you.” Mike grins as he leans over to lay beside her. Ginny’s hand falls to his belt buckle. “You know, Sal said on his show that you never take these off. Is that true?”

“No. I’ve got a couple of pairs,” he replies, his hand covering hers on the belt until it slips from beneath his. “But I’ve been in these long enough, don’t you think?”

She grins, nodding, then asks, “Do you hear that?”

He pauses, listens. “That’s Otis Redding. And you call yourself my number one fan.”

Ginny shakes her head, climbs off the bed. “Not that. Something else.”

She goes to the record player and stops it then turns on his radio, finding their station immediately. Mike remarks, “I didn’t even know we could pick up us.”

“I love this song!” Ginny replies, turning the volume up then throwing up her hands. Mike smiles as he watches her lithe frame gyrate, her hair coming loose from its pins and whipping around as she dances.

“Didn’t think I’d get a show,” Mike teases as she puts the small open space of his bedroom to use, giving her hips a workout to The Kinks’ “All Day and All of the Night”. She laughs as the song ends and she falls onto the bed beside him, her forehead shining with sweat. Mike remarks, “You’re hot. You should undress and cool off.”

Ginny smiles as she turns to show him the zipper down the back of her dress.  She blushes as she leans in, requests, “Say it.”

Mike grins. “Say what?”

“You know. What you say at midnight,” she whispered, grinning at him, dimples popping out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you sure you’ve got the right guy?” he teases. “Have you been staying up late at college to listen to someone else?”

Ginny laughs. “It’s called university, and you know what I’m talking about. Come on. Just once.”

“That’s what all the bad girls who slip into my bed say. Come on. Just once. You know, that’s how I lost my innocence.”

“Well I’ve still got mine. Most of it anyway,” she replies with a grin.

“We’re in a perfect place to fix that.”

“Not if you won’t say it.” She stares at him with wide eyes, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she smiles innocently.

Mike grins wider, drops his voice to his radio growl as he unzips her dress. “Are you doing something your parents wouldn’t approve of? Something dirty? Can you feel the breeze between your knees?”

Ginny wiggles out of her dress, sitting before him in her white bra and panties. She leans back on the bed, kicking the dress off the edge but leaving on her knee-high black boots, and smiles. “Well how bout it then?”

Mike laughs as he rolls on top of her. “That’s my line.”


	67. Kiss Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Ginny go to the Clippers game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got this idea from a really cute video on tumblr.

Mike smirks at Ginny as they take their seats at the Clippers/ Heat game. Blake Griffin had sent her the tickets with a cute handwritten note saying that he hoped she could make it. Ginny had originally decided not to go, but the guys had goaded her into it. She’d dragged Mike—the instigator—along as punishment because he hates basketball. “He didn’t get us floor seats?”

“We’re on the third row. They’re still good seats,” Ginny replies as she sits down and Mike plops beside her.

“I’m just saying. If I sent a girl tickets to a game, she’d be sitting over home plate.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes,” he answers immediately. “If you’re gonna flex, flex hard.”

“ _Flex_?” Ginny snorts, shaking her head. “You’ve gotta stop hanging out with Sonny and Dusty.”

Mike laughs as he signals for the beer vendor. “Maybe I should make friends with Blake since he’s apparently so lonely.”

Ginny rolls her eyes. “I should have brought Evelyn.”

“Yes you should have,” he replies as the vendor hands him two beers. He passes her one then hands the man a ten dollar bill, telling him to keep the change.

Mike spends the majority of the game giving her colorful commentary on the sport’s inadequacy at entertaining. Ginny rolls her eyes as halftime is called and the teams return to their benches to collect their things.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for our Clippers Kiss Cam!” the announcer’s voice booms over the loud speakers followed by Marvin Gaye’s “Let’s Get It On”. Ginny grins, pointing to the screen as an elderly couple exchanges a brief peck. Next is a man with a beard not unlike Mike’s and his pompom waving toddler daughter, earning a chorus of “aww’s” around the arena. Ginny looks down at her phone, rolling her eyes at the text from Evelyn: “How’s your husband handling you being on a date with someone else?” She’s typing her reply when Mike nudges her. Ginny looks up and her eyes widen at the sight of her and her captain on the kiss cam.

She smirks, shakes her head, and the crowd begins the standard “kiss, kiss, kiss” chant. She looks at Mike for help but he only shrugs, grinning at her until Ginny rolls her eyes and throws up her hands. Mike clasps the back of her neck, pulls her close, still grinning as he presses his lips to hers.

Ginny’s not sure when she loses track of everything. At first, her lips remain chastely closed. Then Mike bites her bottom lip and her mouth falls open, giving him the opportunity to lick his way inside. Even after the beer, he still tastes like sweet mint gum, and his hand is hot on the back of her neck as he tilts her head to deepen their kiss.

“Get a room!” someone close by shouts and Mike lets her go, grinning in his way as he leans back in his seat.

“That’s going on the highlight reel,” the announcer jokes and heat creeps up Ginny’s neck to settle crimson in her cheeks as she looks at her captain who’s still grinning.

“Close your mouth, Baker,” he teases, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Ginny shuts her apparently open mouth, turning to look at the court as the Clippers dancers take the floor. Her eyes don’t leave the floor until the beginning of the fourth quarter when she suddenly announces that she’s tired and ready to leave.

“What about Griffin?” Mike asks as they leave the arena.

Ginny shakes her head. “Basketball players aren’t really my type.”

“Nobody’s gonna turn your head after a kiss like that,” Mike replies with a grin.

 “I think the more pressing conversation is what I did to make you kiss me like that.” Ginny gives her best Mike Lawson™ smile. “God why am I so irresistible?”

“I kiss every woman like that. Don’t feel special.” He keeps his voice light, hoping his clever rookie doesn’t realize he kissed her like that to throw a wrench in her affections for the basketball player. He’s a little ashamed that he’d been plotting to ruin the evening since Ginny emerged from her hotel room with her freshly straightened hair framing her face, wearing black skinny jeans and a short denim top that reveals a sliver of her stomach every time she moves.

Her eyebrows quirk as she rolls her eyes, the pang of insecurity that he’s being honest so negligibly tiny that she buries it without a second thought. “Oh yeah that’s definitely true.”

“Just admit I rocked your world, Baker,” Mike replies as they get into his car.

Ginny snorts. “I’ve had better.”

“Well yeah, I’m sure I’m better in your dreams, but forgive me for only doing so well under pressure.”

They spend the rest of the drive to her apartment needling each other, continuing their barbs as they walk to her front door.

“So you’re welcome,” Mike says when Ginny turns to tell him goodnight.

“Thank you for whatever communicable disease I now have,” Ginny shoots back with a grin.

“So how about one for the road?” He crowds her against the door, his smile suddenly gone.

Ginny’s expression flicks from surprise to anticipation as she pulls her already bitten bottom lip between her teeth, leans back against the door, wordlessly beckoning him closer. Mike rests his forearm above her head, leans close enough that he can feel her breath on his lips, then lifts his eyes to her, not surprised to find her pupils blown. A smile curls his mouth as he murmurs, “Gotcha.”

Realization floods her gaze and Ginny’s mouth falls open. She smacks his chest, hiccupping a disbelieving laugh. “Asshole!”

Mike laughs. “Admit it, Baker. I had you going.”

“You did _not_!”

“You drooled on my shoes, but tell yourself whatever.” He turns to leave then turns back just as quick and pops a kiss on her lips, already halfway to the elevator when Ginny jolts back to reality. She shakes her head and goes into her room, only managing to make it to the couch before she collapses and lets out a guttural sigh.

X

Mike’s late for group workouts as usual, strolling into the clubhouse weight room at the crack of noon. He drops onto a weight bench beside Blip who gives him a grin. “So did you have fun last night?”

Mike shrugs. “Why do you ask?”

Blip shrugs back, beginning his rowing exercises. “ _I’ve been really trying baby/ Trying to hold back this feeling for so long/ And if you feel like I feel baby/ Then come on, c’mon…_ ”

“ _Let’s get it on,_ ” Dusty chimes in as he passes, grinning at Mike.

“ _Ah baby, let’s get it on_ ,” Sonny adds, his stride never breaking on the treadmill not too far away.

Mike laughs, shakes his head. “So you guys saw the kiss cam video. Go on. Get it over with before Baker hears.”

As if he’s summoned her, Ginny strides through the room, her headphones on, a towel draped over her shoulders. She seems almost unaware of them as she grooves across the room, headed for the doorway. “ _There’s nothing wrong with me/ Loving you…_ ”

The minute she’s out the door, the guys burst into laughter. Mike only half hears their ribbing as his mind drifts back to Ginny.  


	68. The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah grows uncomfortable with Mike and Ginny's "thing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from a random post I made about how Mike and Ginny's personalities sort of meld after being together so much. I imagine it gets to the point where they can't remember whose quirks are whose.

It starts out so subtly that Noah writes it off as innocuous. Mike being around is just something he accepts as part of Ginny’s life, telling himself that bringing up the peculiarity of their relationship would give it a life he didn’t wish for it. So when Ginny quirks her eyebrows and winks at him as she passes him on the way to the shower after a run, he decides she’s just being cheeky even though it reminds him of something he’s seen Mike do to her in the clubhouse.

He gets that same prickly feeling when he takes Ginny to the mall—though honestly he feels like he’s tagging along on his kid sister’s date when Mike joins them, Ginny citing his need for new trainers.  A salesgirl shows Mike a pair of iridescent Nike Free Runs that Ginny gushes over, insisting on having a pair to try on as well. Mike gives her a sidelong glance, a smirk curling his lips. “You can’t get these shoes.”

“I have feet, and money too, so I think I can,” she replies as the girl returns with two boxes.

“I thought you liked these red ones,” Noah interjects because he’s gotta get back in on his own date at some point.

Ginny looks up at him as though she’s forgotten he’s there, and Noah’s sure that she has. He’s noticed that when Mike is around, the entire world can fall away quite easily for his girlfriend. She nods. “I’m gonna get those too, but I _have_ to have these.”

“You do not _have_ to have these,” Mike replies then looks at the salesgirl. “Don’t let her buy these.”

Ginny snorts. “Don’t let him talk you out of a commission.”

She grins at the shoes, lifting her feet to examine the way they change colors in the light. “These kick so much ass.”

Mike snorts as he takes his own shoes off, puts them back in the box, and gives them to the salesgirl. “Apparently we’re gonna take them.”

Noah follows them to the counter, Ginny’s other pair of shoes in his hand, listening to them argue with each other, Mike trying to make sure they never wear them at the same time while Ginny rolls her eyes. He notices that even the way they snort at each other is similar.

X

Noah smiles when he sees Ginny on the weight room floor through the slat in the door. He opens the door and the corners of his mouth drop when he realizes she’s not alone. There beside her is her captain, both of them wearing their new shoes…and humming. He’s gotten used to Ginny’s tuneless humming, constantly trying to identify the song, but the realization that she’s creating a tonedeaf harmony with Mike makes his stomach knot.

Mike is the first to notice they’re not alone, looking up at him with his usual vacant smile. In all their time together, Mike still treats him with a cold kindness that makes him feel very temporary. “Hey.”

Ginny looks up and smiles as she straightens up then stands. “Hey. What’s up?”

Noah nods at Mike then smiles at Ginny. “I just stopped by to see if you wanted to get some lunch.”

Ginny’s smile twitches and Noah gets the feeling he’s about to be blown off for the second time in a week. “I wish you’d texted me before you drove down here. We’re actually going to lunch after everybody cools down.”

“He can come,” Mike interjects and Noah is surprised at the catcher, wondering if he’s decided to befriend him after knowing him for almost two months. “Unless you’re ashamed of us or something.”

“I am, but okay.” She heads off to the showers and shuts the door so the guys know she’s in there.

Noah looks at Mike expectantly but the captain leaves the room, headed for the clubhouse’s common area. Noah follows and the guys greet him with their captain’s cold politeness. Finding all the chairs occupied, he goes into Ginny’s private room, sits down in her chair, and looks around.

The room is filled with her gear, a pile of gloves and balls in a corner beside the wardrobe where her uniforms hang neatly. Her poster is on the opposite wall, and a mirror hags on the wall behind him. Like her teammates’ cubbies, it’s nearly covered in her personal touches: her rookie card, a ticket from her first game, a note that he discovers is from the Williams sisters, and pictures from team events. There is a photo booth strip of her and Evelyn, smiling and making silly faces; a few pictures of her and the guys, usually Salvamini or Sonny and Dusty; and so many of her and Mike that they have their own side of the mirror.

That prickly feeling returns even as he tells himself not to overthink it. Mike is her mentor, and her hero. Them spending time together is normal. What’s abnormal is their smiles in the pictures, Noah notes with a frown, as he gets out of her chair, walking close to the mirror to look closer at them. They’re beside each other in all the group photos and it’s Mike’s lap Ginny’s seated in in a silly photo of her stretched across the guys as they sit on their dugout bench. In one, Ginny’s got him by the beard, laughing as he smiles, clearly not trying to pull away. In another, they’re playing leap frog, Mike kneeling and smirking at the camera as Ginny jumps over him. To someone else, it would be cute, but it just makes Noah uncomfortable. The picture at the bottom of the mirror intensifies his off-kilter feeling. He can tell it’s recent from Ginny’s jacket—a black leather jacket that’s noticeably similar to the one that Mike’s almost never without. She’s standing beside Mike, looking over her shoulder at the camera, and Noah wonders if they decided to give it their identical unsmiling expressions or if this is another one of their things.

He's still frowning at the picture when he hears Ginny’s voice in the other room. “What did y’all do to Noah?”

“Who’s Noah?” someone replies and Noah tries not to be offended since he’s introduced himself to everyone at least twice.

“Why do you think we did something to him?” someone asks, their voice rich with indignation.

“Where is he?” Ginny asks.

Noah goes to the doorway. “Here I am.”

She glares at her teammates. “Why’d y’all make him sit in there by himself?”

“Why do you assume it’s us and not him?” Dusty asks.

“Maybe he finds our brand of humor off-putting,” Sonny interjects with a smirk.

“Who the hell is that?” Salvamini asks and Noah frowns because he’s definitely met him before.

“That’s Noah. You know him.” Ginny gives him a frown and rolls her eyes then turns them on Noah. “Ignore them. Come on.”

Noah walks over to them and reaches for her hand but Mike’s voice catches her attention and she turns away from him. “Where are we going to eat? And if you say sushi, I’m gonna pull your teeth out one by one.”

“You’re the one always letting her pick,” Blip interjects.

“I never get to pick,” Stubbs complains.

“That Indian place you took us to ruined my favorite jeans in more ways than one. I’m never going anywhere else with you,” Sonny replies and gets a chorus of agreements from the rest of the team.

“I want Mexican,” Ginny finally says.

“When _don’t_ you want Mexican?” Mike teases, rolling his eyes as he pulls on his own leather jacket.

“I won at MarioKart. I get to pick. I don’t make the rules.”

“You _cheat_ at MarioKart,” Salvamini accuses as they leave the clubhouse.

“She cheats at everything,” Mike agrees.

“Last week she actually flipped the Monopoly board because she was losing,” Dusty adds.

“Did not! I dropped the dice and hit the corner by accident,” Ginny whines.

“Didn’t that same thing happen Monday?” Blip asks.

“Baker you’ve gotta be the clumsiest gameplayer in the world,” Mike teases, bumping her with his elbow. Ginny laughs, bumps him back, and Noah gets that prickly feeling again, especially when he notices they’re still wearing their matching shoes though Ginny’s changed into skinny sweatpants and a Padres long-sleeved shirt.

Noah tries not to feel excluded though he and Ginny never play MarioKart, and continues the effort at the restaurant as Ginny sits between him and her catcher, the two of them bickering about something Noah’s lost track of as he tries to make conversation with her teammates. He wonders if he and Ginny are truly such a bad fit, or if they only seem like one compared to her and Mike who are so in sync that they even lean on the table the same way. His mouth falls to a thin line when they both order chicken tacos with no cilantro. He holds no personal ill will toward the herb, but he’s given up the argument with Ginny.

He excuses himself to the bathroom, Ginny acknowledging him with a nod as she tosses peanuts into Dusty’s mouth across the table. In the bathroom, he leans against the sink and sighs. A toilet flushes and Salvamini comes out of a stall.

“Sorry about earlier,” he comments as he washes his hands.

Noah acknowledges him with a nod then looks at the other man. “Are they always like that?”

“Who? Mike and Ginny?” Noah nods again and Sal gives him an almost sympathetic look. Noah can tell the baseball player is searching for the right words to soften whatever he’s about to say next. “They’re just…like that. It’s a thing, but not that kind of thing. You know what I mean, right?”

Noah nods but he’s not sure he believes the man. “Yeah. But… The jackets, and the jokes, and the way they—”

“Don’t do that. You’re gonna drive yourself nuts. It’s weird but ultimately harmless.” Salvamini gives his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. “Look I’ve been married ten years so I’m gonna give you the best advice I’ve got. Pick your battles.”

“So I shouldn’t say anything to her?”

He snorts. “Definitely not. Saying something to one of them about the other is a recipe for disaster.”

The conversation is clearly meant to ease his worries, but Noah leaves the bathroom more confused than ever, specifically about what kind of disaster he’ll get for saying something to Ginny.

 

X

Later that night, he sits on Ginny’s couch, watching as she twists her hair. He knows before he opens his mouth that it’s a bad idea—he’s been explicitly advised as such—but he has to know. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Ginny replies, looking away from her mirror to him.

“What’s up with you and Mike?” he asks, watching as a crinkle falls between her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

Noah sighs. He doesn’t like the person this conversation makes him out to be, but he needs to know before he falls further into the deep, deep well that is Ginny Baker. “The way you two are with each other. The inside jokes, the matching shoes, the bickering… He even hums like you now, Gin.”

Ginny shrugs. “We’re just together a lot. You know how it is when you spend a lot of time with someone.”

“We spend a lot of time together,” he argues weakly. Despite being together three days a week, he and Ginny haven’t managed much more than gentle affection that he loves but wishes had the heat he imagines is between her and Mike, or at the very least their seemingly organic symbiosis.

“Mike and I are a little more similar than you and me. It’s nothing, really.”

“Are you sure?”

“No,” she replies then looks at him with wide eyes, surprised at her own admission. She slumps against the couch and looks at her lap. “Oh my god.”

Noah leans back on the couch, scrubs his hand over his face. “Oh my god.”

“Noah…”

He shakes his head. “It’s okay, Gin. It’s not like I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt. I swear,” she tells him quietly, moving to sit on the couch beside him.

“You love him, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” She leans over, cradles her head in her hands.

He patted her back. “I’m gonna go, okay?”

“Okay,” she replied, not looking at him as he stood.

He got to the door and looked back at her. “You should call him. Anyone with eyes could see that he loves you. I just wish I didn’t love you too.”

She nods and he opens the door to leave, not surprised when he finds Mike on the other side, his fist poised to knock.

“You coming back?” the catcher asks, bypassing a greeting though his tone is congenial.

Noah shakes his head. “No.”


	69. Saying Yes to the Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "How much trouble could Ev and Gin possibly get into?"

Mike recalls his innocuous question to Blip as he listens to his credit card transactions, the largest purchase being a staggering $12,000 payment to Demill’s Bridal. He ends the call when Ginny cuddles into him. She's strangely always cold, even then dressed in a sweatshirt and thick socks but still goosebumped, and he thinks they should look into it, but he also likes that it's made him a Ginny magnet. He pulls the blanket off the back of the chair, a recliner Ginny bought for his birthday that he’d balked at until he sat in it, and drapes it over her bare legs. Ginny rolls herself up like a burrito, laying her head on his shoulder. He asks, “Your wedding dress cost twelve- _thousand_ dollars?”

She looks up at him meekly, explains, “It was on sale. Evelyn said it was cheap.”

The revelation of the true culprit makes him shrug as he sets the bill aside. Consider, he decides he got off cheap. He kisses her forehead, smiling when she yawns. "You need a nap, sleepy girl."

Ginny nods, tucks her head under his chin. "That's why I'm here. I wanna sleep on you."

He nuzzles her nose with his. "I've missed you, chub."

Ginny yawns, relaxes against him. "I've missed you too, old man."

"Ladies just can't get enough of me."

Ginny snorts. "I think I might be the only one."

"That's such bullshit that I'm not even gonna call it," he replies as he wraps his arms around her, rests his chin on the top of her head as he turns on the tv.

"Did you have fun?" He nuzzles her neck, plants kisses behind her ear, rubs her belly. Something about her is just magnetic to him.

Ginny nods. "I'm getting shoes with bows on them."

"Hot damn! Sounds like we've got ourselves a wedding."

Ginny laughs as she really settles into his embrace. If there's one thing Ginny loves, it's being shrouded in Mike. She lays her head back. "Are my boobs really that much bigger?"

"Yes," Mike answers immediately.

Ginny smirks. True she's gone up two cup sizes but she doesn't think it's terribly noticeable. "Really?"

"You've always had some nice-sized boobs, but now you've got...jugs."Mike nods, cups them in his hands. “So is this $12,000 wedding dress shaped like a cupcake? Or is it just bedazzled to hell?”

“Neither,” Ginny replies, smiling as she thinks of her dress.

X

Ginny can't help smiling. She's not sure she's ever seen Evelyn so excited about anything as she actually prances into the bridal shop. Ginny's immediately overwhelmed by the number of dresses crowding the spacious store. She bites her lip as she looks at her friend. "Um, Ev..."

Evelyn knows immediately and shakes her head. "We're not gonna look at them all. You're gonna figure out what you like and they're gonna pull a few dresses."

"What I like? Like what?"

"Length, sleeves, straps, beads, sparkles—"

"I need all that?"

Evelyn laughs, shakes her head. "No. Okay, so let's just start somewhere simple. Do you want a long dress or a short one?"

"There are short wedding dresses?"

"There are all kinds of wedding dresses. You can even get polka dots. I don't recommend it but it's possible."

Ginny thinks for a moment. "I want it to be short. And pink."

"Pink?" Evelyn frowns.

Ginny shakes her head. "Not _pink_ pink. You know the color I'm talking about."

"Blush?"

Ginny nods and Evelyn does too. "Okay so the good news is blush really narrows down our choices. Anything else?"

Ginny looks down at her snug lycra pullover. "Nothing too..."

Evelyn nods. "Hide the bump. We can do that."

Ginny never actually imagined she'd get married. And on the few occasions that she did, she never imagined she'd be four months pregnant. And she's always loved her svelte frame, but the problem with being so thin is that the tiniest bit of weight is immediately apparent. Most women don't show until about 20 weeks, but at 16 weeks she already has a nice round bump. Evelyn turns to look around the store and frowns at the lack of salesgirls on the floor. She loudly clears her throat and Ginny blushes, already knowing what's going to happen. "Should I help myself?"

Seemingly appearing from nowhere, a flock of salesgirls is upon them. Ginny shrinks away from the onslaught of attention. Evelyn quickly thins the crowd with one question. "Who's not afraid of me?"

She levels them with a look that even makes Ginny's stomach quiver and they all scurry away one by one except a man with a shock of platinum hair. He smiles at them. "I love you already."

"You won't by the end of this appointment," Evelyn assures. "Okay first of all we're gonna need our own section because we're expecting more people, but you can go ahead and pull every blush dress you have, and anything that can be dyed, altered, and ready in a month."

"Ooh blush! I almost never get to dress my brides in color!" He shows them to a large round couch in front of a small stage then flits away.

Ginny leans back on the couch, rubs her belly. "What if it doesn't fit in a month?"

Evelyn shakes her head. "You're not gonna grow that much in a month. Plus we're gonna get something with a little flow just in case."

Ginny frowns, bites her lip. Her eyes are stinging with tears that she doesn't want to fall but already they're trailing down her cheeks. "I can't believe I'm gonna be pregnant at my wedding, Ev."

"You think you're the only girl who's ever been pregnant at her wedding? Gin, please. I was pretty close myself."

The attendant returns with a rack of dresses and frowns. He immediately plops beside Ginny. "Oh there are no tears in Demill's, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Ginny only shakes her head, wipes her face, and pushes off the couch, headed for the bathroom. He looks at Evelyn and she points at her stomach. He nods, immediately understands. "If I had a nickel for every pregnant bride we got, I wouldn't be worried about commission."

"Can you tell her that?"

He nods, goes to the rack and begins removing the form-fitting dresses. In the bathroom, Ginny plops on a tiny overstuffed armchair and calls Mike. He answers immediately. "What's the matter, chub?"

"I... I'm gonna be pregnant at my wedding."

"You're gonna be beautiful at your wedding, and so happy, baby." She doesn't reply, still sniffling. "You wanna wait? We can."

"We're already spending the money," she finally whimpers.

"That's okay. I'd spend it all again to make you happy."

Ginny wipes her eyes, remembers what's really important. "It's okay. I think I'm just having a hormonal day."

"You want me to come?"

"You can't come. You can't see the dress. It's bad luck."

"You're knocked up, Baker. We're already off script." He smiles when she finally laughs. "Are you sure? I can be there in twenty minutes."

"No I'm okay. Ev's here."

They say their goodbyes and Ginny cleans her face then goes back to their spot. She smiles at the sight of Al, dressed in his Padres gear even though he's been retired for almost two years, sitting on the couch beside Evelyn. He stands up and opens his arms to her, smiling back. "There's my girl."

She rushes into his warm hug and he kisses her forehead. "Now Ev told me you're upset but don't you fret. We're not leaving until we get you whatever you want, okay?"

Ginny laughs. "I can't believe you're here."

"Of course I'm here. Since Natalie and Oscar eloped, I didn't get to do this. And you've caused me so much trouble that you're practically my little girl as is." He gives her another squeeze. "Plus my tie has to match your dress."

Asking Al to walk her down the aisle had been the easiest part of the wedding so far. He'd agreed almost instantly, picking her up and swinging her around before he remembered she was pregnant.

"Where's my hug?" Her smile broadens at the sound of Livan's voice and she lets go of Al to hug him too. He smiles. "Inviting me was a terrible idea, mami. I'm gonna vote for the sexiest dress they've got."

Ginny laughs as he rubs her belly. "Sexy dresses are what got me in trouble in the first place."

Livan scoffs. "Lawson would have nailed you in a potato sack."

"He'd have probably gone for it with her corpse if she wasn't cold," Cara adds.

"Hey! Back off the old man," Ginny replies as she accepts another hug.

"Am I allowed to tweet any of that?" Elliot asked, his phone already out.

Ginny smiles, shakes her head. "No tech today, Elliot."

He frowns. "No tech? Why did you even invite me?"

"Because I love you," Ginny replies. They all squeeze onto the couch as the attendant returns.

"Okay so now that everybody's here, I'm Barry. Welcome to Demill's Bridal Salon." Everyone greets him. "So I understand our bride doesn't have many wants so does anybody have any suggestions?"

Al answers first. "Make her a princess. Get her one of those dresses with the big poof, and sparkles."

Ginny laughs and shakes her head. "I don't mind the sparkles but no poof."

"She needs a sweetheart neckline now that she has some cleavage," Livan says.

Ginny smirks at him. "What do you mean now?"

He's not lying. Being pregnant has done wonders for her breasts, but she resents him bringing up her flat-chested past. He only smiles, pinches her cheek. "I promised to sex you up, mami."

Ginny looks back at Barry. "I wouldn't mind the sweetheart neckline but please don't ask him anything else."

Barry nods, turns his attention to Evelyn and Cara. Cara says, "She's got great legs."

"Yes she does," Evelyn chimes in. "Good arms too so no sleeves."

Barry nods. "Okay we've got enough options. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna steal your bride for a little bit."

Ginny stands and follows him to the bank of dressing rooms. In her room, he pulls a dress from the rack. "Okay so this one isn't short but we can have it cut. Other than that, it's got everything everyone asked for: sparkles, poofy skirt, sweetheart neckline. And it's got an elastic waistband, something you don't normally find in wedding gowns so even if you grow in the next month, it'll be fine."

Ginny nods and stands to slip off her clothes. She takes off her top and looks at her belly in the mirror. On anyone else, it wouldn't be noticeable. And maybe it isn't. Maybe she's just used to her abs. She looks over her shoulder at Barry. "How many pregnant women do you get here? Ballpark?"

"At least one a month. A couple of them with really big bellies. Relatively speaking, yours is pretty small."

Ginny nods, feeling a little better as she undresses. She picks up the dress, looks at the little bar of sparkles on at the center of the waistband. She smiles. "I like this."

"This is one of our newer looks so it's not that popular yet," he replies as he helps her into it. "Now your friend said you wanted something short. Do you know how short?"

"I think knee-length would be nice."

Ginny puts on the dress and turns to look at herself. She frowns, shakes her head, holds up the skirt. "Oh no. I don't like this."

Barry nods, goes back to the rack. "Totally understand. People have very polarizing reactions to tulle."

She touches the top of the dress. "I like this part. I want the whole dress made of this."

He nods, sorts through the rack, pulls a dress. "Okay so this one is made of the same material all the way through. It's missing that little sparkle accent but we can add that on."

Ginny feels much better in this dress. She smiles as she stares at her reflection, cups her little pooch. Barry asks, "Now what about accessories?"

"Accessories?"

"You can have a veil, or a headpiece, or a tiara. Maybe a flower. Gloves, or a brooch. Really anything you'd like."

She points to the first dress's sparkle accent. "Can I have one of those for my hair?"

"Absolutely."

Ginny smiles. "So I can have anything I want?"

"The wants of the bride are our first priority," he replies.

"Can my shoes have bows on them like Carrie in the Sex and the City movie?"

"Absolutely."

Ginny laughs. "I think I like this bride thing."

"It's definitely the life," he replies as he zips her into the dress. "Ready to go show them?"

The dress is an immediate hit when she walks out. Evelyn tears up instantly and Ginny can swear Al's eyes are glassy. Evelyn whimpers, "Ginny you're a bride."

Al nods, wipes at his eyes. "That's the one, Baker."

Ginny turns to look at herself in the large multi-paneled mirror and Barry appears behind her. "Now the brooch will go here, and we'll pull this neckline up just a little. And I think this gather right here is a nice distraction from the belly. You can't even really see it."

Ginny nods. "Maybe really little straps would help. My new boobs could use the support."

"We can do straps." Barry nods. "So is this the one you want Ginny?"

Ginny nods and Evelyn squeals, clapping and bouncing in her seat. "Elliot get her picture."

Elliot quickly snaps a picture that Ginny's too happy to object. He looks at his phone. "This one's definitely a keeper."

After she makes her down payment and sets up an alterations appointment, Ginny hugs everyone goodbye. She and Evelyn get in the car. "Wanna get something to eat before we go to the salon?"

Ginny nods. "Let's get some tacos."

They find the nearest Taco Bell and Ginny plops on a plastic chair, rubs her belly. "Why am I so sleepy?"

Evelyn smirks. "Because you've got a parasite."

"Don't talk about mini Mike like that." She slaps her hand over her mouth when she realizes what she's said. "Oh my god! He's got me doing it."

Evelyn laughs. "I have this really perverse hope that the baby is a girl."

Ginny smiles. "I'd love a girl. I'd love a boy too. I just want my baby!"

"Enjoy this. Once you've got them, you'll never be rid of them." Evelyn laughs. "That's the one thing nobody ever tells you about motherhood. Like you know it's every day but holy shit it's every day. I haven't had a moment's peace in 10 years, Gin."

Ginny laughs. "It can't be that bad, Ev."

"It's not bad. Most days are incredible but there are some days when I fully understand why people just leave home. No call, no note. They just gas up the car and go."

"But you're still here."

"Because it's the most beautiful thing in the world. That first time you see them is just... There's nothing like it in the world."

Ginny laughs, a sudden thought occurring to her. "What if it comes out with that beard?"

Evelyn snorts. "They're gonna have to wheel me away. Like, you're not gonna want me as a godmother anymore."

Ginny laughs too, eats her Doritos taco. Her phone buzzes on the table and she picks it up, smiles at the name "The Future Mr. Ginny Baker" on the screen. She answers, "Hey old man."

"How'd it go?" he asks.

"I got a dress!" She's surprised at the chirpiness of her own voice.

She can practically hear his smile. "You sound like a happy girl."

"I'm so happy, babe." She yawned. "I'm sleepy too."

"You should come home. I miss you, chub." Mike's the new skipper for the Padres (Al was disgustingly pleased to pass the torch) and Ginny's on the DL list since her belly sprouted. They don't see each other as often as before and Mike's surprised by how much he misses being with her twenty-four hours a day. With Rachel, a long weekend would have him climbing the walls, but he had no issue admitting that he couldn't get enough of Ginny.

"I miss you too, old man," she replies. Ginny never imagined she'd be the kind of girl who could spend all day up under a man, but that was pre-Mike. Post-Mike, she can't even stay away from him after an argument. They'll go into their separate rooms for half an hour before she's wandering into the living room to pout and ask for kisses.

"What else do you have to do today?"

"We're supposed to go to the salon for a hair and makeup consultation. It shouldn't take that long."

"I'm gonna order some pizza. You want some?"

"Yeah. I was light sauce and extra cheese. And some Korean barbecue from the good place. Do we have any cheesecake left?"

He laughs. "Yeah, chub."

X

In the salon, Evelyn resumes her maid of horror persona as she talks to the stylist. She whips out her phone, shows the woman pictures of Ginny's dress. "So this is the dress. It's got a very gentle, feminine flow, and that's what I want to keep going. Big soft curls and light dewy makeup."

The stylist nods, looks at Ginny. "You've got beautiful skin."

"Prenatal vitamins are amazing," Ginny replies.

She nods. "I don't think we even need a foundation honestly. A little blush and some lipstick, maybe some natural false lashes. For your hair, we'll just use the wand and make some big loose waves. Do you have a veil?"

"Just a barrette," Ginny answers.

"Okay so we could pull it half up." Ginny frowns, shakes her head. "Or we could go old Hollywood, pin one side back and make the waves very uniform."

Ginny nods. "I'm gonna be five months pregnant by then. Well five and a half. So the key is low maintenance."

The stylist nods, pulls out some makeup to show her. "So this blush is everything. It's called Orgasm by NARS. It's this goldish pink that just makes you luminous. And we're gonna use it with this lipstick. It's Whirl by MAC and it's amazing on girls with your skintone. And we've got this polish by Essie called Ballet Slipper that's gonna be so pretty on you."

She makes Ginny a color swatch board that Evelyn photographs. "Okay so we'll see you in a few weeks."

"Thanks," Ginny chirps as they leave.

Evelyn smirks as she watches Ginny waddle up the walkway to hers and Mike's house. She's not sure she's ever seen someone already waddling at four months and she can only imagine the sight her friend will be in heels.


	70. Ex To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ginny's attitude quickly took a turn for the worse when Trevor Davis walked into the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is inspired by "Ex To See" by Sam Hunt

Mike could tell from the tightness of her grip on her beer bottle that it was going to be a long night. He leaned over, murmured, “We can leave if you want.”

She turned to him and he watched something spark in her eyes but she shook her head. “No. I’m not gonna run from him.”

True to form, she acknowledged him with an icy smile and a nod when he spotted, them in the crowded lounge. Mike gave him the curtest nod, a threat twinkling in his gaze, but his attention was diverted by Ginny’s hand on his thigh as she leaned over to talk to him. Her lips on his ear made him reluctant to turn his head to acknowledge him. “I’m going to get another beer. Come with me.”

Mike wondered why he needed to tag along, but already Ginny was taking him by the hand, pulling him along, her fingers curled tightly into his palm. She released his hand to tug on the waistband of her jeans, drawing his eyes down to the way the denim hugged the swell of her ass as she leaned on the bar to order their beers. He was surprised when her hand reached back to hold his again, never looking his way, but he held onto her fingers anyway, taking the beer she handed him with his other hand.

The catcher was used to his affectionate pitcher touching him, but there was something different about the way she refused to release his fingers as they weaved through the crowd, his knuckles pressed into the small of her back, headed back to their table. Ginny sat beside him, turning to face him in her seat, and reached over to tug on his beard, giving him a smile that crinkled her nose. Her fingers lingered as she turned to scan the crowd, and the spark that had ignited in her eyes finally made sense. He took hold of her wiggling fingers and squeezed, bringing her wide eyes back to him. He leaned over and she did the same, a smile curling his lips as he informed her, “Davis is staring.”

She immediately turned to look around, smirking when she found Trevor watching them from across the bar. Her eyes lingered before she turned back to Mike and shrugged. “Let’s dance.”

Mike knew she didn’t expect him to agree, but he nodded and stood, letting her lead him onto the floor. As he expected, Ginny presses against him a little too hard, leaning a little too close, drawing his hands around her waist. Mike held on, letting her move against him, resting his chin in the curve where her neck and shoulder met. He asked, “Putting on a show?”

Her eyebrows rose as she blinked at him, and he watched color rise in her cheeks as she looked at him. She gave a noncommittal shake of her head, and Mike’s smile twitched. Mike took her hand, led her to the quiet bathroom foyer, leaning back on the wall and considering her as she ran a hand through her hair, checked her appearance in the mirror beside his head. He had to admit that she was cuter than usual as she bought time, eventually turning back to him and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, clearly coming up with nothing. He quirked his eyebrows at her. “If you wanted something for your ex to see, you could have just asked.”

“So you could mock me?” she replied, a sneer on her full lips that he noticed for the first time were painted a soft shade of red.

His eyebrows quirked again. “Do you think I’m really that petty?”

“Yes,” she answered immediately.

Mike grinned. “Point taken, but I’m an excellent rebound guy, rookie. All you had to do was ask.”

They returned to the dance floor and Mike wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, his thumbs hooking in the front pockets of her jeans as he pulls her back against him. A quick scan of the room revealed Trevor Davis watching them with something more than curiosity. Mike dropped his chin on her shoulder, murmured, “I bet he thinks I’m telling you I’m gonna take you home.”

Ginny turned her head, their noses accidentally brushing. She smiled. “Well you are my ride.”

“That’s true. I get to walk you out of here,” he replied, a smile of his own curling his lips.

Ginny laughed, nudging him. “You’re terrible.”

“Hey, you wanted your ex to see you moving on. He’s getting an eyeful now.” He twirled a curl around his finger, breathing in her scent.

It was a show for Trevor, absolutely, but Mike had to admit that he was enjoying himself playing Ginny’s boyfriend, especially the way she held onto him like he was keeping her together as they grinded on the dancefloor. His fingertips slid up to her waist, callouses brushing silken flesh revealed by bunching up her black t-shirt. He looked up to gauge her reaction, and their lips brushed. He decided that later he would call it an accident, the most fortuitous of mishaps. His eyes jumped to hers and seemed more surprised than anything, but offered no resistance when he repeated the gesture. Ginny’s hands clenched and released his and she went for a third kiss, her tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

Mike whispered, “You ready to get out of here?”

Ginny nodded, and Mike led her out of the bar, her fingertips pressed to his sweaty palm. They stayed quiet as they walked through the parking lot, holding hands despite their lack of an audience. In Mike’s car, Ginny resumed holding Mike’s hand, threading her fingers through his as they left the bar.

“You’re welcome,” he finally murmured.

“What?” Ginny blinked at him, seeming to return from wherever her thoughts had taken her.

“You’re welcome. If Davis didn’t hate my guts before, he definitely does now.”

Ginny shook her head then leaned back in the seat, deflating with a sigh. “I can’t believe I was that girl tonight, doing the whole ‘ex factor’ thing.”

“Ex factor?”

“You know, pretending my life is better than it is just because your ex is watching.”

Mike nodded, knowing that game well. “You think it’s because maybe you still love him?”

“That’s not it.”

“I hope it’s not because you want him back, Baker.” It came out with more bite than he intended, but he could still smell her perfume on his shirt and he was having a hard time remembering where the game ended and his reluctantly flourishing feelings began.

Ginny snorted, though she caught the edge in his voice. “That’s so not it.”

“Then what is it?” He turned to look at her face, dimly illuminated by a streetlamp.

“It’s because I won’t feel better until he feels worse.” Mike snorted and Ginny smiled, shaking her head, a laugh eventually breaking through. “I can’t believe I’m that petty.”

Mike shrugged, nudged her. “He’ll live.”

When they reached the Omni, he stopped in front of the hotel. “Want me to walk you up?”

Ginny shook her head. “Gotta save some of that chivalry for the groupies, old man.”

Mike laughed, nodded, then looked at her seriously. “For the record, Davis is already doing worse.”

Ginny’s forehead crinkled. “Why do you say that?”

“Look what he lost,” Mike replied.

Heat crept up her neck and settled crimson in her cheeks. “Was that a genuine compliment from _the_ Mike Lawson?”

“You only get one of those a month, and that’s yours so don’t spend it all in one place.”

Ginny grinned, shaking her head at him, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. “Well since we’re giving out compliments, you’re a good fake boyfriend.”

“I’m a good everything, rookie.” He gave her a smile and a wink. Ginny laughed as she got out of the car and walked to the front door, swiping her keycard to get in then turning to wave over her shoulder as she held the door open. Mike watched her walk in, making sure the door shut behind her before he pulled away.


	71. Ginny Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ginny and Mike have been an item for a while and they've both participated in the ball sports in high school but this year Ginny wanted to try something new like cheerleading, basically the first time Mike sees Ginny in her cheerleading uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way for this to not be smut

Mike sat on the couch in Ginny’s basement, listening to the television as he waited for Ginny to come down the stairs in her newest uniform. Ginny was their class’s only triathlete, playing softball, track, and basketball respectively during their three years of high school. Now seniors, Mike was top dog in the baseball clubhouse, and Ginny was adding another sport to her repertoire: cheerleading. He hadn’t believed her when she told him she was trying out at her best friend Evelyn’s urging, but sure enough her name was on the list of girls who’d made the cut.

He turned at the sound of her footsteps but she called, “Close your eyes!”

Mike grinned and covered his eyes, listening to her descend the stairs. After a moment of silence, he warned, “You better not be pranking me, Baker. I’ve beat you up before and I’ll do it again.”

“I’m not five anymore, Mike. I’ll kick your ass,” she replied. “But since you’re so eager, you can open your eyes now.”

Mike opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face at the sight of his girlfriend in her black sleeveless uniform, their high school’s initials “THS” emblazoned on her chest in gold. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail, decorated with a large black bow. Ginny smirked, scrunching her nose at her boyfriend. “Well?”

“Aren’t you gonna cheer for me?”

Ginny snorted. “Absolutely not.”

“Well how am I supposed to take you seriously as a cheerleader if you won’t cheer? Where’s your Panther Pride, Baker?”

Ginny rolled her eyes then went to her backpack at the bottom of the stairs and pulled out her pompoms. She leveled him with a threatening glare. “If you tell anyone I did this off the field, I’ll murder you.”

Mike grinned, pulled an imaginary zipper across his mouth, and Ginny rolled her neck and shoulders loose. “We’re the best so score them points/ Y’all win the game, we’ll rock this joint/ Go Panthers/ Go go go Panthers/ Our game is fierce / You know we’re hot/ We’re every single thing you’re not!”

Mike wanted to laugh, to tease his tomboy girlfriend about being a bouncy cheerleader, but he couldn’t come up with a single joke as he watched her bounce around in her uniform, kicking her mile-long legs up and shaking her butt, the dress’s skirt riding up. He grinned at her. “I think you made me a football fan, Baker.”

Ginny laughed as she plopped on the couch beside him and Mike turned to her with a silly smile. “So do you know any baseball cheers?”

Ginny thought for a moment then smiled at him. “Oh yeah. They taught us one at camp.”

“Camp, huh?” He quirked his eyebrows at her, grinning.

Ginny tilted her head at him, smirking. “What is it you think girls do at cheer camp?”

“The same stuff y’all do at slumber parties. Play truth or dare, have sweaty pillow fights, teach each other to kiss—” Ginny snorted, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, and Mike frowned, shook his head. “Okay if that’s not what happens then don’t tell me what happens. Don’t ruin this for me.”

Ginny rolled her eyes again as she got off the couch, picking up her pompoms. “Harder/ Faster/ Whatever it takes/ When you hit the ball/ We wanna see the bat break!”

“So you’re coming to do that at my game, right?”

Ginny twisted her lips as she climbed onto his lap. “Not in this thing.”

Mike slipped his hands under the dress. “This is my new favorite thing in the world.”

“You’re such a perv.” Ginny rolled her eyes, letting him push up the uniform’s microscopic skirt.

“What are these?” he asked, looking down at her tiny shorts.

“They’re called spankies. We have to wear them because our asses can be out but not our underwear.” She hopped off his lap and turned around, showing him the spandex shorts bedazzled with “Panthers” in sparkling gold script.

Mike ran his fingers over the word. “Now this is my kind of Panther Pride.”

“Well that’s too bad because I’m taking it off,” she replied, feeling around on the dress for the zipper that she still can’t find. “My yoga pants are calling my name.”

“I love those yoga pants too.” Mike found the zipper and pulled it down. “Is your mom here?”

“Did you see her?”

“I came through the back door.”

Ginny went upstairs and yelled for her mother in the living room. When she received no response, she went back to the basement. “She’s not here.”

Mike’s grin widened. “You mean we get to do it in bed for once?”

They headed upstairs and Mike smirked at her unmade bed. "You didn't even make your bed for me. You're a bad host."

“Do you wanna clean my room or have sex lying down for once?”

Mike answered by climbing onto the bed and grinning at her. “Take your clothes off. Slowly.”

Ginny snorted a laugh as she wiggled out of the tight dress, standing before him in her bra and spankies. She climbed onto him on the bed and his hands immediately went to work ridding her of her bra, his lips on her neck. Between his hands gripping her tender flesh and his tongue wrapped around hers, Ginny was seeing stars. She sat back on his lap and pulled the bow out of her hair, letting her curls fall. Mike whistled and she laughed, pulling his beard. “Shut up.”

“Tell me something. Do you feel like a good girl who just can’t help being bad? Cause I won’t tell if you wanna be bad.”


	72. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never tried harder at anything in my life to make this not smut.

Ginny frowns as she enters her room, the prospect of her afternoon nap impeded by Mike's presence in her bed. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Mike throws the covers back to reveal his gray boxers. “I’m not _naked_.”

“A distinction with very little difference, old man,” Ginny replies, rolling her eyes.

“You invited me to move in. This is me moving in.”

“I said you could crash on my couch. This isn’t the couch.”

Ginny had sheepishly offered Mike the prospect of being her roommate during their spring training in Arizona in an attempt to reclaim their old symbiosis. Both of them fresh out of breakups, Mike had agreed if only so he wasn’t all alone again, moving into Ginny’s tiny desert bungalow despite his apprehension at its lack of luxury. The four room cottage had an enormous screened-in front porch with a large round swing that seemed to be Ginny’s sole reason for renting it although she was equally fond of the bathroom’s rain-simulating head.

“You said we’re roommates. Since we’ve got the one room, I’m entitled to be naked in here. Especially since it’s like a million degrees,” he replies.

Ginny rolls her eyes as she climbs onto the surprisingly cool bed beside him and sighs as she lays on her back. “How long do you think we’ll last with the broken AC?”

“I’m like a day away from shaving.” The air conditioner had gone out late Friday night. Now the middle of Saturday, Mike isn’t sure they’ll live to see the repairman on Monday morning.

Ginny laughs. “Suddenly the heat isn’t so bad.”

“You’d miss the beard.” He reaches over, raps his knuckles against the curve of her hip.

“I definitely wouldn’t.”

“Why do you insist on this charade Baker? You love the beard. All the ladies love the beard.”

Ginny rolls her eyes as she rolls onto her side. “Okay I will admit I found it _marginally_ attractive when we first met. Back when it didn’t look like it was eating your face.”

She shakes her head at the grin that spreads across his face. “I knew it.”

“Don’t let it go to your head. There was a lot about you that was attractive then that I could do without now,” she replies with a smirk.

Mike laughs, shrugs. “You were a lot cuter back then too. Now you’re just this perky little pain in the ass.”

“Whatever. You love me.”

“I really don’t.”

“You really do. I’m your favorite.”

“Favorite what, Baker?”

“Everything,” she answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

He looks up at her and the answer reveals itself in his eyes before he can make a snide remark, but he tries anyway. “I’m just with you all the time. That’s all.”

“You’re with me all the time because I’m your favorite, old man.” Ginny’s not sure what she’s playing at with this conversation, only that he smells like home as he lays just close enough for her to feel the warmth of his skin.

“No. You’re with _me_ all the time because I’m _your_ favorite, rookie.”

Ginny gives a cheeky smile. “Favorite what?"

“Where to start? My smile, my laugh, that little twinkle in my eye… It’s a wonder you can stand to be without me.”

He smiles at the way she laughs, curling into a ball and bringing a hand to her mouth. “I can’t believe you actually said that out loud!”

“Just admit it. You’ve got a raging case of Mike-O-Mania,” he replies as she settles, rolling onto her stomach to smile at him.

Ginny reaches out, tugs his beard. “I wouldn’t say that, but you’re okay. Sometimes I even love you.”

Mike tweaks her nose. “Sometimes I love you too, rookie.”

“Enough to let me have the last beer?”

“Not even close,” he replies, rolling off the bed to retrieve it.

“That’s too bad, huh?” She hopped off the bed, sprinting out of the room ahead of her slower captain.

Mike hurries to the kitchen and reaches the doorway just in time to see Ginny grab it out of the refrigerator. She holds it out of his reach when he goes for it but Mike still grabs at it, only stopping when Ginny aims the large can at him and pops the top, spraying him with cold beer. Her laugh echoes in his ears as he turns away to wipe his face with a dish towel.

“Thank you for wasting a perfectly good beer, rookie.”

Ginny smiles as she brings the beer to her lips and sips it. “You’d be mad if I wasn’t your favorite, old man.”

She doesn’t expect the smile that softens his face as he towels off, headed out of the kitchen. “Let's just say you're lucky you're you."


	73. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tell me a secret."

“Tell me a secret,” Mike prompts as he and Ginny lay under the humming ceiling fan in her Arizona cottage.

Ginny looks over at him, a sheen of sweat glistening in the valley of his collarbone. “What do you wanna know about? The bank robberies or the insider trading?”

Mike laughs, shrugs. “Come on, Baker. Humor me. I’m bored.”

“First of all, tomorrow can’t come fast enough because the lack of cable and wifi is making you insufferable,” she shot him a teasing smile. “And second, if I tell you a secret, you have to tell me one.”

“Deal,” he replies.

“Okay, but if this ever leaves this room, I’ll murder you. And I’m not even close to kidding.” She rolls onto her stomach, her back immediately breaking out in goosebumps from exposure to the fan’s valiant effort at making the room habitable. “I cried when you married Rachel.”

“Bullshit,” he says instantly, shaking his head at her.

Ginny laughs. “I’m serious!”

Mike shakes his head again. “I don’t believe that for a minute, Baker.”

“I swear.”

“On what?”

“I don’t know. What should I swear on?”

“Swear on that poster of me that you allegedly didn’t have but is in your closet at the Omni.”

Ginny’s eyes widen. “How did you—”

“I was looking for my birthday present.” Ginny had let it slip that Mike’s present was hidden in her apartment before they left for spring training but so far Mike hadn’t come across it. Considering that it was in her bathroom pantry, surrounded by her bulk supply of tampons, she knows he’ll never find it, but she wonders when he managed to snoop.

“Well you’re never gonna find it, although I really shouldn’t give it to you since you’ve been snooping,” she replies. “But since you know I have the poster, I swear on it. In my defense, I was 16 and I still thought you were the epitome of man. And then my mom brought me home a copy of Us Weekly and there you were, cutting your wedding cake with Bridal Barbie. I was so depressed my dad actually bought me ice cream.”

Mike gives a small smile as he tilts his head to look at her in the dark room, the lights left off to ward off residual heat. “Baker, what exactly did you imagine happening between me and you besides a felony charge?”

Ginny laughs, shakes her head and shrugs. “I don’t know. I just thought… Your first game was against the Braves that season and my dad had managed to get us tickets for my birthday and every night I’d make sure the tickets were still in my jewelry box, and I’d get in bed and imagine I caught a fly ball. And I’d wait after the game for you to sign it and you’d see me and the world would stop when our hands touched or something. It wasn’t even close to possible but boys around me weren’t into me and I just figured you’d be the exception. You’d see me as, like, a woman.”

Mike can’t be sure in the darkness but he can swear she’s blushing as she shakes her head, her hair falling to cover her face. She laughs nervously. “I can’t believe I just told you that. This is the moment I quit drinking.”

They’d made sangria in honor of the heatwave and to make due in the absence of beer forgotten on Ginny’s last trip to the grocery store. Now Ginny’s regretting them splitting the pitcher of sticky sweet wine. She sheepishly shifts her gaze to Mike and her face grows hotter when she finds his eyes on her. She murmurs, “Go ahead. Mock me.”

He doesn’t grin, doesn’t tease, instead shaking his head, reaching out to squeeze her bare shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Ginny blinks at him. “You’re sorry you married the woman you loved and broke the heart of a teenage girl you didn’t know existed?”

He shakes his head, shrugs. “I just know what it’s like to have your hero let you down.”

Ginny almost questions him and Mike’s thankful she doesn’t so he doesn’t have to tell her that he thinks he might be apologizing for being a coward, for not waiting for her to show up in his life. Instead she says, “Your turn, old man.”

“Okay, but the same threat goes for you as for me. And I know people. I could have you rubbed out like that,” he snaps his fingers and Ginny laughs, her nose scrunching.

“Rubbed out? Who are you, Al Pacino?”

“Shut up.” He pokes her side and she jumps, rolling onto her back as her giggles subside. “Okay, I can’t believe I’m telling you this but I’ve got your poster. Rookie card too.”

“You do _not_!” Ginny gawks at him, her wide eyes seemingly twice as large.

“I do. I swear.”

“On what?”

“On my first game ball.”

Ginny’s eyes widen even more if such is possible. She’s seen his prized game ball—the first ball he’d ever hit in the majors—in the display case in his house. He’d actually had it bronzed. “Seriously?”

He nods. “I’ve never seen a rookie season like yours, Baker. The way you battle back from everything—bullshit in the locker room, the talking heads, your injury—is something I’ve never seen any rookie have the balls to do. You had a million reasons to walk out and nobody would have blamed you but you showed up every day and took it on like it was nothing.”

“Stop,” Ginny squeaks, covering her face.

“I’ve already told you that you blew me away but that was so long ago, before so much stuff that I never saw coming for you. So when the season was over, I bought your poster so when I’m old and gray—make a smart remark and I’ll smother you right now—I can tell my grandkids about the season I got to play with one of the greatest to ever pick up a ball.” He nudges her, smiling at her still-covered face. “I guess my secret is that you’re my hero, Baker.”

He stares at her for a moment, wondering what her response will be until she lowers her hands from her face, wiping at her eyes as she does. She shakes her head, forces a laugh. “I can’t believe you made me cry, you bastard.”

Mike laughs, reaches over to loop his arm around her neck and pull her into an almost hug. He gives her a little noogie in hopes of lightening the mood. “I’m gonna tell everyone you’re crying.”

She finally laughs, lifting her face to smile at him. “Am I really your hero, old man?”

“I guess,” he replies with a smile as he lets her go though she doesn’t stray very far. “But I’ve been known to have pretty low standards.”

Ginny laughs, tugs his beard. “Shut up.”


	74. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another alone with no technology spring training drabble. I actually really like these. I'm working on a few more

The elevator groaned to a start, carrying Mike and Ginny up about three floors before it sputtered to a stop. Ginny frowned, pushing the “door open” button a few times before a mechanical voice informed them “We are experiencing technical difficulties. Maintenance is being informed and will be with you shortly.”

“Shit,” the pitcher hisses, giving the door a frustrated strike with the heel of her hand.

“Easy. That’s how you make your money,” Mike warns as he slides to the floor, his phone out to send Blip a text about the hiccup of his “luxury accommodations”.

“I know. It’s just—”

“If we get stuck in another small, hot room together, our only option is murder suicide and I’m honestly not picky about who gets what anymore,” Mike supplies. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while..”

Ginny nods as she sits beside him. “So, what do we do, old man?”

“Wait, rookie,” he replies.

“Let’s play Twenty Questions.”

“What about…” He frowns.

Ginny nods. “We get five passes each, but you can’t pass on the first question.”

“Okay. Shoot, rookie.”

"Would you ever get married again?"

"Yeah. I've figured out that marriage wasn't the problem. Would you?"

"If it was right then yeah."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Is that another question?"

"Pausing for clarification."

"I just mean... Have you ever been with someone who felt like you owned them?" He shoots her a look and Ginny snorts. "Right. Well my parents had one of those marriages and it was just miserable. Mom felt like Dad owed her for her deferred dreams. Dad felt like he'd done what he could and didn't have anymore to give. It was so sad to see what could have been. So I'd get married but only if it felt really really right. Whose turn is it?"

"Yours."

"What would you do if you didn't play baseball?"

"Didn't or couldn't?"

"Both. Either. Your choice."

"If I didn't, I'd probably sell cars. If I couldn't, I'd be a trainer or something. Try to stop people from ending up with knees like mine. Same question."

"If I didn't, I'd be a preschool teacher or something. I love little kids. If I couldn't, I'd coach softball or something. Or run some kind of camp for girl athletes to teach them that there's no difference in their sports. Do you like kids?"

"I love kids. All I've wanted to do since I made it into the majors is be a dad, but my career took off so fast. Then Rachel's did too. Then everything turned to shit and having a kid in the middle of marital problems is like putting a roof on a burning house. Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, but only with the right person. I want my kids to learn about heartbreak, but not from me."

"I always say I don't want my kids to have a childhood they have to recover from."

Ginny nods. "If we weren't teammates, would you ask me out?"

"Yeah."

The immediacy of his answer makes her eyebrows rise. "Really?"

"That's two questions, Baker."

"Pause for clarification."

"What exactly needs clarifying?"

"Why you'd ask me out?"

"The question was _if_ I would, not _why_."

"Humor me."

Mike rolls his eyes. "You're hot. We'd have to go on at least one date for me to know you're a pain in the ass."

"You think I'm hot?"

"That's three questions."

"We're still clarifying."

Mike rolls his eyes again. "Yeah you're hot. There's this light about your face that just... You've got the brownest eyes. Those big white teeth, the way you scrunch your nose, those stupid dimples... You're...beautiful, Baker. And don't take that lightly because I don't usually use that word." 

Ginny smiles at her lap, her cheeks flushed. "It's your turn."

"If we weren't teammates and I asked you out, would you say yes?"

“Depends.”

“On?”

Ginny grins. “That’s two questions.”

“We’ve paused for clarifications again, Baker.”

“Okay. So what are we clarifying?”

Mike rolls his eyes. “Why you’d turn me down.”

“That’s not what I said,” she laughs. “Saying yes would depend on how you asked. If you came at me like I was some groupie, I’d turn you down for the hell of it.”

“So if I was Mike Lawson: Gentleman Edition, you’d say yes?”

“I guess I wouldn’t know you were insufferable until after at least one dinner.”

“You mean irresistible, but whatever, rookie.” He nudges her with his elbow. “Your turn.”

Before she can ask another question, the elevator groans back to life and the doors open. Mike looks at her with a smile. “Wanna blow Sanders off and go be apart from each other for once?”

“Definitely,” Ginny replies immediately as she gets to her feet. “Let’s get some TexMex first, though.”

Blip is understanding after their ordeal with the elevator, and following a quick trip to a taco truck, they head back to their bungalow. Ginny perches on the porch swing with her laptop to watch movies while Mike sprawls on the bed under their finally functioning air conditioning.

Ginny’s not even sure when she falls asleep except that a screeching bird startles awake and she nearly drops her laptop. She yawns as she climbs out of the swing, her MacBook under her arm, and heads into the house. Mike is asleep, the television a low hum drowned out by his rattling snore. Ginny sets her computer on the dresser then kicks off her shoes as she walks to the bed. They’ve mostly mastered the art of platonic bed-sharing, waking only a few mornings in a decidedly unfriendly entanglement. She climbs onto the bed, nudging Mike over. He blinks awake and frowns sleepily at her.

“Jesus, Baker, I thought we were spending some time alone.”

“This is the coolest room. Move over,” she replies, taking a pillow to lay on.

“You just can’t get enough of me,” he mutters sleepily, scooting over so she can lay down beside him.

Ginny laughs, bumps him with her elbow. “Oh yeah. The Mike-O-Mania is real.”

“All the ladies have it.”

“Shut up and go back to sleep.”


	75. Sunshowers and Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another part of my impromptu spring training series. I've written about Mike taking care of Ginny before. It's my kink tbh. Big grumpy Mike being gentle because his rookie needs him. My headcanon is that Ginny's a miserable patient but Mike refuses to leave her unattended.

Mike blinked at Ginny, turning her words over in his head to make sure he’d heard correctly. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Ginny nodded, wondering what he found so confusing about the request as they drove down the road leading to the bungalow. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen rain, old man?”

It had been about a month since the last rain, but Mike shook his head. “Then _look_ at it, rookie. You have no reason to get out in it.”

“You’re such a dad,” she teased with a smirk, rolling her eyes.

“Because I don’t want you to get pneumonia?” Mike heard his reply then sighed and pulled onto the shoulder. “Fine. Have at it, but I’m staying here.”

Ginny shrugged, letting her hair out of its ponytail before she got out of the car, instantly sticking her olive-green shirtdress to her lithe frame. They’d gone to the farmer’s market to get corn and fresh fish, Ginny planning her first attempt at cooking dinner that evening, but Mike was sure his rookie wouldn’t be doing anything but bed with the inevitable cold she’d get from running around in the rain.

Still, she was nothing short of enchanting as she tilted her head back, let the rain pour on her tan face. He honked the horn and she climbed into the car, dripping and smiling. “The rain’s so warm.”

“Almost like a shower, which we have if you didn’t know,” he replied as he turned off the hazard lights and pulled back onto the road. “You’re buying this car when we get back home, by the way.”

Ginny laughed, piling her hair up on her head, then took a napkin from the glove compartment to dry her face. “It’s a nice car.”

“It was until you ruined a perfectly good leather seat with your nonsense,” he replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling at him. “Sorry Dad.”

“If you wanna call me daddy, just go for it, Baker.”

“I’ll pass but thanks for the offer.”

A few minutes later, he pulled into the bungalow’s covered driveway. Ginny got out of the car and darted into the house, and Mike could already hear the shower going when he entered a few minutes later, laden with grocery bags. He called, “I didn’t need any help but thanks so much for offering.”

“I’m cold!” she called over the roaring water.

“Big shock,” he muttered as he dropped the bags onto the kitchen table then went into the bedroom and tugged off his jeans, changing into his sweats before he plopped on the bed and turned on the television. He was halfway through an episode of _Chopped_ when Ginny finally emerged from the bathroom, shrouded in his bathrobe and still shivering.

Mike smirked when she began a succession of sneezes on her way to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt then went back into the bathroom. A smile curled his lips as he listened to her continue to sneeze. The tip of her nose was crimson when she emerged a second time, her wet hair twisted into a bun on the crown of her head. She took a pair of socks from her top drawer and pulled them on as she sat on the bed. Mike scooted over so she could get under the covers, watching as she pulled them up to her chin. “Problem, rookie?”

“Shut up,” she muttered as she burrowed deeper into the blanket shroud. She sneezed herself to sleep, waking a short while later covered in sweat. Mike looked up from his sandwich and frowned at her glazed eyes.

“Goddammit, Baker. You’re sick,” he muttered as he moved closer, extending a hand to feel her forehead.

“Nooooo,” she replied with a roll of her eyes. “I’m clearly the picture of health.”

“It’s almost like running around in the rain wasn’t a good idea or something.”

“Fu—” A rattling cough cut off her expletive and she leaned back on the blankets. “Just leave me alone.”

Mike climbed off the bed and went into the kitchen. Ginny entered a few minutes later, whined, “I can’t believe you left me alone. I’m sick.”

He looked away from the cabinets, explained, “I was looking for soup, rookie. Go get back in bed.”

Ginny went back into the bedroom and Mike continued to look through the cabinets. When his search turned up nothing, he went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of bourbon, listening as Ginny coughed. She was frowning at the television when he re-entered the room and held out the mug to her. “Drink this.”

Ginny sniffed the beverage and frowned harder. “What is this?”

“A hot toddy. It’ll make you feel better,” he answered.

“No it won’t,” Ginny whined and Mike rolled his eyes. Being sick apparently made her a four-year-old.

“Well then it’ll put you to sleep. Just drink it, Baker.”

Ginny quickly downed the cup’s contents, defiantly frowning as she gave the mug back. Mike put it in the sink then went back to the bedroom, watching as she grew drowsy, her eyelids fluttering. When she began to snore softly, he left, headed for the nearest gas station to get supplies. On the way, he called Evelyn, bypassing a greeting and announcing, “Baker’s sick.”

“With what?”

“Leprosy,” he replied with a snort. “She decided to run around in the rain today and now she’s got a fever.”

“Why would you let her run around in the rain?” Evelyn demanded.

“Tell me what I could have done to stop her. Besides, you and Blip are her parents, not me. I’m a fun uncle at best.”

“Well get her some chicken soup. She likes the kind with the star-shaped noodles. And some cough drops. Cherry not orange because she won’t eat the orange ones. You should get some ginger ale and NyQuill too. She’s a miserable patient.”

Mike sighed. “Don’t you wanna come down here and take care of her for a few days? Don’t you miss her?”

“Not that much, Lawson. I love Ginny to death but she’s a pain in the ass when she’s sick.”

“She’s a pain in the ass all the time, Ev.”

“And yet you jumped at the chance to shack up with her. It’s almost like you love her or something,” Evelyn replied.

Mike rolled his eyes. “I should have called Blip.”

They talked for a few more minutes, Evelyn giving him “sick Ginny instructions”. When he returned from the gas station, Ginny was half-awake, staring blankly at the television. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps and gave a lopsided grin. “Where’d you go?”

“To the store,” he replied as he walked over to her, a new thermometer in his hand. He opened the package then held it out. “Put this under your tongue.”

Ginny did as she was told, and Mike wiped sweat off her forehead before he took the thermometer to squint at it. “One hundred and three point six. Jesus, Baker, you’re burning up.”

“I’m hot,” she agreed with a slow nod and Mike sighed, guessing she was loopy from her fever. He picked up the cup of water on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Drink this while I put this stuff up,” he instructed and she took the cup. He went into the kitchen and set the bag on the table, removing its contents. He was putting her soup in the microwave when Ginny called him. He went back into the bedroom and stood before her. “What’s wrong, Baker?”

“You keep leaving me alone,” she whined.

Mike rolled his eyes, sat on the bed. “What do you want?”

“Please don’t go. I’ll eat you up, I love you so. Get it? Cause you’re hairy like the wild things!” Ginny gave his beard a tug, grinning for a moment before she collapsed in a fit of fevered giggles.

Mike laughed, thinking perhaps he’d brewed her hot toddy stronger than he should have, then pulled the blankets off the bed and hauled her out of bed. “Come on, rookie. You’ve gotta sit in the tub a minute before you boil what’s left of your brain.”

“I don’t want to,” she whined, plopping back on the bed.

“Well you’re gonna.” He threw her over his shoulder, his back groaning, and carried her into the bathroom. Despite bribery and threats, he couldn’t coax his rookie into the tub, eventually having to settle for unzipping her hoodie and wiping her chest with a cool washcloth.

“This isn’t helping,” she complained, her teeth chattering as she began to shiver.

“Hush,” Mike replied, offering the thermometer again. A minute later he sighed in relief at her fever dropping. He zipped up her hoodie then took her to the kitchen. He took her soup out of the microwave and set the bowl on the island in front of a chair. “Eat your soup while I change the sheets.”

“I’m not hungry.” Still, she climbed onto the stool and sat before the steaming bowl. “I like the kind with the star noodles.”

“They were out, and it’s the same thing, rookie.”

“No it isn’t.”

He rolled his eyes at her indignant expression then went to the bedroom to strip the bed. He was changing the sheets when someone knocked on the door. Blip stood on the other side when he opened it. “Ev said Gin is sick so I came to be reinforcements.”

“She’s in the kitchen not eating her soup because it’s got the wrong noodles,” Mike replied.

“She’d have eaten it if you cut up the noodles.”

Mike blinked at the center fielder. “You do know that’s an adult sitting in there, right?”

Blip smirked. “You baby her as much as we do, Lawson.”

“I take care of her when she’s drunk. I don’t spoon feed her.”

“I’ve seen you cut up her waffles.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “She was crying because she dropped her knife. Forgive me for trying to stop her from making a scene in a Waffle House.”

“Because that’s not babying her at all,” Blip replied with an eyeroll of his own as he headed to the kitchen. Ginny sat at the island, glowering at the bowl. “Hey Gin.”

She looked up at him with a frown. “I don’t want this.”

“Let me see it,” he replied as he walked over and took the bowl. He took it to the counter and went to work chopping up the noodles. “You want some NyQuil?”

“No,” she huffed.

“Well you’re gonna take some,” Mike interjected as he walked into the room, the bundle of sheets in his arms.

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

Ginny scowled. “No I’m not.”

“Yes you a—” Mike rolled his eyes, shook his head. “I’m not arguing with you because you got yourself sick, so if you wanna stay up all night you can go ahead.”

“Leave me alone.” Ginny hopped off her stool and went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

“Good luck sleeping with that tonight,” Blip remarked with a smirk.

Mike rolled his eyes, took the bowl of soup and the jar of vapor rub from the table then went into the bedroom, smirking at Ginny shrouding herself in the blankets. He sat on the bed beside her, leveling her with his sternest expression though it threatened to waver when she set her sullen eyes on him. “Okay here’s how this is gonna work, Baker. You’re gonna eat your soup and put some vapor rub on your chest. Then you’re gonna roll up in these blankets and go to sleep. You’re not gonna whine, or argue with me about either, okay?”

Ginny frowned at him for a long moment then acquiesced, “Fine.”

He handed her the spoon and she put it back in the bowl, defiantly refusing to look at him. Mike sighed, scrubbed a hand over his face. “Baker…”

“I’m not arguing or whining. I’m just not gonna do it,” she replied, her plump lips tight.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t feel good and you’re bothering me.”

“You’re whining.”

“You’re still bothering me.”

Mike sighed, counted to ten. “Okay, let’s try this again. Baker, will you please eat the soup?”

Ginny shook her head, still refusing to look at him. Mike counted to ten again, held the spoon to her lips until Ginny finally opened her mouth, swallowing the spoonful of soup quickly. “Now was that so hard?”

“I’m not eating anymore,” she replied immediately.

“Jesus, Gin, why are you like this?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re sick and I don’t like seeing you sick. Now eat.”

Ginny’s eyebrows shot up at his admission but she didn’t question him, instead opening her mouth to accept more soup. When she finished the bowl, Mike took it into the kitchen to put it in the sink, smirking at Blip on the phone, a beer on the island in front of him.

“It’s going about how you’d expect, Evy. … Oh he’s way out of his depth. …” He smirked at Mike setting the empty bowl in the empty sink with a clatter. “He got her to eat though. … I think he likes when she’s bratty. You know he’s her drunk babysitter.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Mike interjected, smirking.

“Mike!” Ginny called from the bedroom.

“Yeah Baker?” He left the kitchen, headed for the bedroom again.

Blip laughed. “He’s completely wrapped around her finger, beck and call and everything else.”

In the bedroom, Ginny held the jar of vapor rub, frowning at it. “This stuff stinks.”

“Don’t smell it. Just put it on,” Mike replied.

“I don’t want to.” Her whining was promptly followed by a rattling cough.

“Give it here.” He sat on the bed and unzipped her hoodie a few inches then began slathering the goop on her warm chest. “You know, you weren’t this much of a pain in the ass after you had surgery.”

“I hate being sick,” she huffed.

“So I see.” He zipped up her jacket then put a streak down the center of her nose to unblock her nasal passages. “Now get under the covers and go to sleep before I take you to an orphanage or something.”

“You wouldn’t get rid of me. You love me.” She rolled herself up in the blankets and Mike turned off the lights before he went back into the kitchen where Blip was having a snack.

“Well thanks so much for your help, Sanders,” Mike joked as he washed his hands.

“Always a pleasure,” Blip replied with a smile. “Did you get her to sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Then my work here is done.” He hopped off the island and went into the bedroom, Mike staying behind to wash her bowl. Blip plopped on the bed and reached over to pinch the tip of Ginny’s nose until she whined and pulled away. The center fielder laughed, doing it again.

“Stop Blip!” Ginny whined, swatting at him without opening her eyes.

“Come on. I always bother you when you’re sick,” he replied, moving from her nose to pinch her cheek.

“I know. I hate you.” She laughed, curling up when he tickled her side. “Mike! Make him stop!”

Mike walked to the bedroom doorway and rolled his eyes at them tussling on the bed. “Cut it out, Sanders. I’m trying to get her down for another nap.”

Blip laughed as he stood, giving Ginny’s side a squeeze. “Well I’m gonna go since I’m not saddled with a sick child and can enjoy my Friday night.”

Mike rolled his eyes, followed him to the front door. Blip said, “So I take it you’re not coming to the bar tonight.”

“Can’t leave the invalid alone,” Mike replied though he had no plans of going anyway after Ginny declined the offer prior to her rain-dancing escapade.

“Right. It’s not like you love her or anything.”

Mike snorted a laugh. “Goodbye, Sanders.”

Blip left and Mike returned to the bedroom where Ginny was snoring softly, the blanket kicked off. He sat on the bed beside her and changed the channel, not surprised when her snores stopped and she complained, “I was watching that.”

He smiled, reaching over to smooth her damp hair back from her forehead. “Go back to sleep, Baker.”


	76. The Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Did I enter an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?
> 
> The Padres hire jovial Ginny Baker to be problem child Mike's individual personal trainer. His response is surprising to say the least.

Al's stomach tightened with anxiety as he waited for Mike to enter the training room and meet the personal physical therapist the team had gotten for him. He had run off three therapists in as many weeks and the pool was dwindling as his reputation spread. He watched as the young therapist, humming so off-key that he couldn't tell what song it was, wiped down the exam table. She was a tall, slim woman with riotous dark curls and a dimpled sunshiny smile that matched her chipper disposition. They had managed to snag her from a Canadian hockey team, pulling it off because she wasn't familiar enough with American baseball to know about Mike's surly reputation. 

As if on cue, he trudged into the room, Blip not far behind him. Al had enlisted the center fielder to be a buffer between the catcher and his new therapist in hopes of keeping one for longer than one game. Mike wore his typical therapy outfit: a ratty old zip up hoodie that he couldn't seem to get rid of, loose shorts, and a glower that Al suspected would send the bouncy therapist running before she'd even worked on him. She looked up and grinned. "Hello."

Mike looked away from his phone and Al watched as the wrinkles dissipated from his forehead, shaving a decade off his face instantly. "Hi."

She extended her long, thin arm, offering her hand. "I'm Ginny Baker, the new therapist."

"You're Ginny?" he asked, his eyebrows rising. She nodded as he shook her hand, still smiling. "I'm sorry. When they said they hired an Englishwoman, I didn't think you'd be so... I imagined someone a lot more... Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too,” she replied, her eyes flickering to their hands then back to his face as he continued their handshake a moment too long. He let go, his smile broadening as his ears tinged red. “I was told you’re quite the fuss bucket so have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“I’m not that bad. Lies and slander, most of it.” His eyebrows crinkled. "You don't have an accent."

"I was born in Cambridge but I grew up in Canada," she replied, her eyes falling to where his hand was still out as if waiting for another handshake. 

He dropped it, stuffed it in his pocket, and Al nudged Blip as blush crept from under his beard to settle in the apples of his cheeks. "Really? You don't have a Canadian accent either."

"Actually the non-French Canadian accent isn't that different from your typical American Midwestern one." Mike nodded and Ginny gestured to the table. He climbed onto it and Ginny took her blood pressure cuff from her backpack, wrapping it around the catcher’s large forearm. Al watched Mike watch the woman, her terrible humming resuming. The smile slid off his face but his eyes still held its sparkle. She frowned at the number on the meter. “Two-hundred over ninety… What on earth are you doing with blood pressure so high?”

Mike shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Ginny shook her head. “Well you can’t keep going like this. We’ve got to make some big changes.”

Al shifted from one foot to the other, expecting Mike and the trainer to lock horns over his lifestyle. His eyebrows shot up when Mike asked, “What do you recommend?”

She smiled, poked his paunch. “No more beer, and we’re going to cut back on the salt too. We’ll add some veggies and I think a nice light morning walk would do you a bit of good.”

He nodded, surprisingly docile. “I’ve never bought vegetables before.”

“Oh I can do the shop after I move my things in,” she replied. 

Mike frowned at her. “Move…in?”

She nodded, frowning too. “My contract specified that this was a live-in position…”

Both turned their eyes to Al who frowned. “That’s uh… Let me get Oscar down here.”

A phone call and a few minutes later, Oscar entered the training room. Ginny sat beside Mike on the exam table, the catcher showing surprising manners as the first to offer her a seat. Oscar smiled at Ginny. “Nice to see you again, Ms. Baker. How’s our problem child treating you? Ready to make a run for the border?”

Ginny smiled at Mike then at Oscar. “He’s been perfectly nice to me. Can’t imagine what all the fuss is about.”

Oscar shot a questioning look at Al who shrugged then turned back to Ginny. “I understand there’s been some kind of contract misunderstanding.”

Ginny nodded. “My contract listed this as a live-in position. I’ve not made any other arrangements.”

“Oh, um…” Oscar stuffed his hands in his pockets then removed them. “Could you give us a few minutes please?”

“Of course. Can you point me in the direction of the vending machines? I’ve quite the sweet tooth as you’ll soon find out,” Ginny replied. 

“Yeah.” Mike hopped off the exam table and went to the door, opening it for her and pointing to the vending machines at the end of the hall. “Try the white chocolate Kitkats. They’re incredible.”

Ginny nodded then gave him a smile. “Well there won’t be any of those for you for a while.”

Mike smiled, shaking his head. “We’ll discuss it.”

She headed down the hall and Mike shut the door, turning back to the group of men staring at him with raised eyebrows. “What?”

Everyone quickly averted their gazes as he walked back to the exam table and climbed onto it. He finally said, “She can’t stay in my house.”

“Well, now…” Oscar stopped, looking down at his shoes. 

“Would it really be that bad though?” Blip pressed. “It’s not like you don’t have the room. You’ve got enough space that you’d probably forget she’s there.”

Mike shook his head. “I haven’t lived with a woman since Rachel left. I’ve gotten used to the freedom.”

“She’s a live-in trainer. Not a girlfriend, Mike,” Al reminded though his mind had drifted to the possibility as he watched Mike’s perpetual bad mood dissipate seemingly instantly in Ginny’s presence. 

“A distinction with very little difference, skip. The point is I don’t want to live with a woman again. And it’s not like the front office doesn’t have the money to put her up somewhere.” He shot Oscar an accusing look. 

“Well, it’s not that we don’t. It’s more that she signed a contract to be a live-in that she could technically break if we don’t hold up our end of the deal.”

“Who’s to say she even wants to live with me?” Mike asked. 

“It’s not about what she wants. It’s about the expectation that this is a live-in job, a legal expectation thanks to the contract. She’s completely uprooted her life, gotten a visa, and given up an arguably better job to work with us. Not to mention the money we’d be out of if she broke the contract, or worse if she got angry and sued—”

“Okay so do I have a choice?”

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door. Oscar opened it and Ginny popped in, holding a five-dollar bill. “I haven’t got any change for the soda machine.”

“Oh I got it,” Mike replied almost immediately, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and plucking two dollars from it, waving away Ginny’s offered money. “Don’t worry about it.”

She smiled, said her thanks then flitted out of the room again, shutting the door behind her. Blip smirked, shaking his head. “I think it’s a good idea, especially since she’s doing wonders for your attitude.”

“I—”

“Am a cranky son of a bitch that she likes for whatever reason. I don’t see why you can’t put her up. Besides, once she gets to know you, she’ll leave you all on her own,” Al interjected. 

Mike sighed, threw up his hands. “Fine, but when she quits, I don’t wanna hear it.”

Oscar sighed, shook his head. “Fine. Whatever. But try to keep her for at least a week. We’re running out of options, Mike.”

“I won’t make any promises,” he replied though he was already on his feet, headed for the door to let Ginny back in. She smiled at him, a grape soda in one hand and a ginger ale in the other. She handed him the ginger ale. 

“It’s low calorie,” she explained. “You can’t have any more sugary soda either.”

Mike nodded, taking the can. “We’ll discuss this too.”

“So I can move in then?” she asked.

Mike nodded, answered, “So long as you’ll have me.”

She laughed. “I’ve heard the horror stories, mind you, but you won’t scare me off so easily. I’m tougher than you might think.”

“I don’t doubt it.” He picked up her backpack and held it out. “Ready?”

Ginny nodded, took her backpack and put it on. Mike smirked at Blip walking over to join them. “Don’t you have something to do, Sanders?”

“There’s no way I’m missing this,” he replied with a smile.


	77. Vasovogal Syncope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."
> 
> Vasovogal Syncope - a neurological condition that causes one to faint at the sight of their own blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just all the tropes. Cooking together, singing together, a bandaged booboo, some very obvious pining... It’s a trashapalooza tbh.

Cold water hits Ginny’s face and her eyes flutter open, Mike’s frown swimming slowly into clarity as he looks at her. She blinks a few times, stands on slowly steadying legs. "I fainted?"

"Yeah you looked at your f—" One glance at her finger, crimson with blood and still leaking a steady stream puts her out again in his arms. Mike flicks more water on her face and she comes back around. He has the quick thinking to wrap her hand in a towel before she sees it again. "Jesus, Baker. You weren't this bad when you broke your fingers."

(Ginny had wanted to storm the mound when the Red Sox’s pitcher’s curveball smacked her fingers where they choked her bat, but the ump called "ball" and she decided to simply take her base, her fingers throbbing as she weakly tried to flex them. Before she could take her base, Al approached, squinting at her under the brim of his cap. 

"What's wrong?" he'd asked, reaching for her hand though she dropped it casually. 

"Jammed my fingers," she answered with a shake of her head. 

"Let me fix them." The way she shook her head at him told him she was lying about her hand's state. In his sternest tone, he demanded, "Give me your hand, Baker. Now." 

Ginny reluctantly placed her hand in his and Al scowled, grumbled, "These aren't jammed. They're broken."

"I'm fine. Let me take my base."

"Absolutely not. That's your pitching hand." He signaled to the ump that he was pulling her, called for a pinch runner. Ginny sulked behind him back to the dugout where Mike approached, frowning. 

"Let me see, rook." She showed him her crooked fingers and the catcher grimaced, shook his head. "That's disgusting."

Ginny sneered, rolling her eyes. "Sorry for offending your delicate sensibilities. Where's the tape?"

He found the first aid kit under an unoccupied sea then brought it to her. "I'll do it."

Ginny rolled her eyes but sat beside him in their seats, watching as he fashioned splints out of tongue depressors and medical tape, working delicately as he straightened out her fingers, his apology almost whispered when she hissed.)

"It's a medical condition," Ginny grumbles as Mike holds her hand above her head to check that the blood has clotted. 

"Wasn't aware being a wimp was a medical condition." He wets the clean end of the towel and wiped her finger clean. "I leave you alone for two seconds and you decide to hack your finger off. Does the term 'problem child' mean anything to you, Baker?"

"I was slicing the fish like you said and I nicked my finger. Everyone's done it before," Ginny replies. "And the fainting is a medical condition. It's called vasovogal syncope."

"Why do you know that?"

"It happened to me at school one day and freaked the teacher out enough to call the ambulance. The EMT told me what it was." She looks at his face, not dating a glance at her hand. "Is it bad?"

"I've seen worse. Stay here while I get the first aid kit and it goes without saying that you better not look at your finger." He leaves her in the kitchen and Ginny looks at anything but the counter as she wipes her blood off it with another towel. She hops on the counter and waits for Mike to return with the first aid kit, her hand obediently held over her head. Mike re-enters the kitchen, a glimmer of a smirk on his face, and shakes his head. "I'm tired of playing doctor with you, Baker."

Ginny rolls her eyes. "I'm not touching that at all."

"That's what she said." He grins when she laughs, shaking her head. 

"First of all, I can't believe you make those jokes. Second, you're the one who wants me to learn to cook. Therefore, you're responsible for all my injuries."

The plan was simple enough. They had gone to the farmer’s market and Mike had helped Ginny pick fresh salmon, a simple fish he figured she couldn’t screw up too badly, and large ears of corn that he promised to teach her to grill. He had butchered one fish easily, going through the steps so she could repeat them on her own before he left her to the go to the bathroom. Her shriek had brought him running back into the room just as her legs gave out at the sight of her spurting finger.

"Forgive me for thinking you should live off more than scrambled eggs and grilled cheese."

"Don't forget my cup of noodles."

"Oh yeah the hobo food."

"Hey that's a meal in a cup, old man."

Mike rolls his eyes as he takes her hand in his, holds up a cotton swab dipped in hydrogen peroxide. "Pinch yourself, rook."

Ginny blinks. "What?"

"Pinch yourself. The pain will distract you from the peroxide." Ginny rolls her eyes but does as he says though the sting of the peroxide still makes her wince as he pinches her thigh. Mike blows gently on her fingertip to soothe the sting then and gets the box of bandaids. "Alright, rook, do you want a Disney Princess bandaid or Spongebob?"

"Who's on the Princess?"

Mike opens the package and looks, momentarily in disbelief that he's doing this. "Princess Tiana."

"That one," she answers. 

Mike nods, takes scissors from the drawer beside her and clips the bandaid then wraps it around her finger. "If you cut it and tape it up like this, it won't keep unwrapping."

He grins as he presents her with her doctored finger and Ginny rolls her eyes to hide the softness of her smile at his gentle care. A sneer on his lips, he teases, "Want me to kiss it?"

“Oh yeah. It’s not a good cut if I don’t get a raging infection to go along with it,” Ginny replies with a  roll of her eyes.

Mike laughs, shakes his head. “I can’t wait for practice tomorrow so I can tell the guys you fainted straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Ginny rolls her eyes again, wags her bandaged finger at him. “I’ve had about as much of your attention as I can take, old man.”

“Shut up and shuck the corn. No more working with utensils today.” Ginny resumes her seat on the counter so she can watch him finish her fish, shucking the corn, humming as she works. Mike glances at her as he turns on the stove. “You done with Katy Perry?”

“What?”

“You’re humming Train instead of Katy Perry like you usually do.”

“Katy’s for workouts,” she replies then glances at him when she’s sure he’s not looking. “You know what I hum?”

Mike doesn’t look away from the fish, realizing he’s tipped his hand. “I had to figure out what it was so I could send the singer a death threat.”

Ginny nods then asks, “You like Train?”

“I’ve loved Train longer than you’ve been alive, Baker. ‘Hopeless’ is a better song, though.”

Ginny smiles. “I haven’t heard that song in forever!”

Mike plays the song on his phone, not expecting Ginny to sing along, or for her voice to make the hairs on his arm stand up. “ _And you don’t need my pictures on your wall/ You say you need no one…_ ”

“ _And you don’t need my secret midnight call/ I guess you need no one_ ,” he replies.

“ _Is anybody waiting at home for you?/ Cause time will tell if it’s heaven/ If it’s hell/ Or if it’s_ …”

 _“Anybody waiting at home for you?/ Cause it’s time that will tell this tale_ …”

He’s just quick enough, his pulse jumping instantly, when he dares lift his eyes from his fish and finds her eyes on his face, her hands still as they clutch the ear of corn in them. Her eyes fall back to her lap the moment their eyes meet and he quickly offers, “Wanna listen to their new album?”

“Yeah,” she answers too quickly, exhaling the word like she’s been holding her breath.


	78. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I swear it was an accident."
> 
> Ginny and Mike reconnect after a decade of not seeing each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know by now that I love teen!Bawson. It's a sickness tbh.

Ginny blinks at her mother, her fork dangling in her hand, her spaghetti forgotten as she looks her mother over. Janet Baker frowns at her daughter, her arms crossed over her dress, a short navy slip dress she bought to highlight her legs. “You’re going on a date. Like, with a man?”

“He’s a man as far as I know,” Janet replies, rolling her eyes at her sixteen-year-old daughter. “I’m not understanding what you’re not understanding.”

“You’ve been home every Saturday night for the past four years, Mom. I just figured you were invested in the whole stretch pants and wine lifestyle.”

“I can do both.” Janet shrugs. “Besides, David’s been asking me out for a month. I figure I’ve played hard enough to get.”

“I have no desire to know what that means,” Ginny replies with a frown. “So who is this David character? Anyone I know?”

“Actually…yes. Remember the Lawsons from when we lived—”

“Lawson? As in _Mike_ Lawson?”

Janet nods, smirking as she replies, “Ginny you can’t still be upset about—”

Ginny jabs a finger at the nickel-sized scar on the underside of her chin. “This scar that’s still here after a _decade_? Damn straight!”

“It was an accident.”

“No it _wasn’t_! He pushed me out of a _tree_! How can you just _forget_ that?”

“I saw you fall, Ginny. He didn’t push you.”

“He jiggled the branch, Mom.”

“That’s not pushing you, Gin.”

“It’s pretty close. And now you’re dating his father? If you think for one second that they can live in this house—”

“It’s our first date, Ginevieve. Settle down,” Janet interjects. “And do it quickly because he’s bringing Mike with him.”

Ginny frowns. “Why?”

“We thought it would be nice for you two to see each other again, maybe remember what good friends you used to be.”

“You’re gonna make me hang out with the actual cause of my fear of heights? While you’re on a date with his dad creating the possibility that we could be siblings? Wow you’re really earning that ‘mom of the year’ title.” Ginny picks up her plate of spaghetti and grape soda. “I’m gonna go eat in the living room.”

Janet rolls her eyes at the back of her daughter’s head thinking that Ginny’s flair for the dramatic had been much cuter at six when she’d hit the ground with a thud and promptly screeched that she was “dead”.

Ginny’s still in the living room when the doorbell rings and she contemplates simply not answering it until Janet yells for her to do it. She answers the door with a huff, frowning at the sight of Mike on the other side. He grins cheekily at her. “Hey Baker. Remember me?”

“Every time I look in the mirror,” Ginny replies as she looks around him. “Where’s your dad?”

“Changed his mind about his blazer last minute. Apparently it’s too much for a first date. He’ll be back in a few.” He looks at her expectantly. “Aren’t you gonna let me in?”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Janet descends the stairs and Ginny rolls her eyes as she steps aside, turning to leave Mike to shut the door behind him. Janet grins at the young man. “Hello, Mike. Nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too, Ms. Baker. Even if Ginny isn’t too happy about it.” He gives Ginny a saccharine grin as he plops on the couch beside her. Ginny rolls her eyes, scoots away from him. “My dad had a little wardrobe crisis. He’ll be back in a minute.”

Janet waves a dismissive hand. “Oh she’s probably got the butterflies. You know she used to have the biggest crush on you when you two were little.”

“Really?” Mike looks from one woman to the other, still grinning. “I didn’t know that.”

“Because it’s not true.” Ginny shoots her mother a deadly glare, ignoring Mike staring at her.

“Oh yes it is. I still have that valentine you made him before you fell out of the tree,” Janet replies.

“A valentine?” Mike tilts his head at her, bringing at hand to his chest. “That’s so sweet, Baker.”

Ginny rolls her eyes. “It might have been true 10 years ago but that was _before_ you pushed me out of that tree.”

“I swear it was an accident,” Mike replies with a soft smile.

“It was _not_.” Ginny frowns at him. “And even if it was, you were mean to me all the time. Remember when you tried to leave me behind on that fishing trip.”

Mike laughs. “I couldn’t believe my dad was gonna let you go. All the boys I knew and he decided you should be my best friend.”

 “You whined so much.” Ginny laughs reluctantly then imitates Mike’s whiny eight-year-old voice. “‘Take Sonny Evers. Take Gio Salvamini. Take my best friend Blip. Take anybody that you want as long as she can’t go.’”

Mike laughs. “‘Take any boy in the world. Dad please don’t take that girl.’ I had no choice but to pull your hair every chance I got.”

“Remember when you made me eat dirt?”

“My dad spanked me and took my GameBoy for that,” he replies with a smile.

“My mom couldn’t believe you actually _made_ me eat something.” Ginny shakes her head then asks, “Why were so mean to me?”

Mike shrugs. “I liked you.”

“You knocked Evelyn’s tooth out. You must have really liked her.”

“I only saw her from behind before I pushed her. I thought she was you. And in my defense, her tooth was already loose. And who just falls without bracing anyway?”

Ginny laughs, shaking her head. “You were a menace.”

He shrugs. “I’m much nicer now.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you,” Ginny replies.

The doorbell rings and she gets off the couch to answer the door. A man resembling an older Mike Lawson stands on the other side, holding a bouquet of lilies. Ginny cocks an eyebrow at his soft blue button down shirt and dark jeans. “Maybe you should have kept the blazer.”

His eyebrows rise, his eyes wide with fear. “You think?”

She laughs, shakes her head as she steps back to let him in. “I’m kidding. You look nice. Blue is a good color on you.”

“That’s my shirt,” Mike interjects.

Ginny rolls her eyes. “Somehow I doubt you wear it with the same air of sophistication.”

Mike snorts. “I look way better but whatever.”

Janet re-enters the living room, a soft pink wrap around her arms. She smiles. “Hi David.”

“There is a god,” he replies as he looks her over with a smile.

“That’s one of my lines,” Mike tells Ginny with a smirk.

“That’s my dress,” Ginny replies.

Janet smirks at the teens then tells David. “That’s our cue to go.”

Ginny walks them to the door, Mike following. She admonishes, “Remember your curfew.”

“Respect first, last, and always, Dad,” Mike advises. Janet rolls her eyes, laughing as she shuts the door behind them. Mike asks, “So what do we do now, Baker?”

“Well you could do us both a favor and leave,” she replies.

“I’d love to but my dad was my ride.”

“Whatever. Let’s get something to eat.” Ginny grabs her keys and wallet off the table beside the front door and they leave the house, headed for Ginny’s white VW bug.

Mike smirks as he gets in on the passenger side. “Cute car, Malibu Barbie.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you for ripping the head off my favorite Barbie.” Ginny gets in on the driver side and starts the car then backs out of the driveway. “What do you wanna eat?”

“A girl’s never let me pick the restaurant on a date.”

“This isn’t a date. I don’t even like you.”

“And yet here we are: talking, laughing, flirting—”

“We’re not flirting.”

“Then explain this heat between us.”

“It’s seething hatred.”

“All because I let you fall out of a tree ten years ago?”

“You didn’t _let_ me. You _pushed_ me.”

“I didn’t—”

“You jiggled the branch.”

“I was trying to get close to you to kiss you.”

“I wasn’t gonna let that happen.”

“As evidenced by you leaning back and falling out of the tree.”

“So you’re saying this is my fault?”

“I’ll take at least half the blame,” he replies as they stop at a red light. He reaches over and brushes her scar with his index finger. “This is actually really cute. Like, I’m sorry you fell out of the tree, but it’s cute.”

“It’s really not.” Ginny shakes her head, pushes his hand away. “What about Steak ‘n Shake?”

“That’s cool,” he replies then asks, “So did you really like me too?”

“Sometimes. Usually when you weren’t kicking my ass.”

“Well I’m more of a lover than a fighter now.”

Ginny laughs, shaking her head. “You’re too much, you know that?”

“I try,” he replies then turns up the radio.

X

Ginny blinks at Mike as he sets her cup down. “You did not just drink out of my cup.”

“I just had a sip,” he answers with a shrug. “And it’s not like I have a disease or something.”

“How do I know that?”

Mike stands, leans over the table, and smacks a soft kiss on her lips. “Well now you’ve got whatever it is, too.”

Ginny scrunches her nose, wipes her mouth with a napkin, her face hot. “Thanks for the infection, Typhoid Mary.”

They finish their meal and Mike convinces Ginny to come to a movie with him, promising her any candy she wants. After squabbling in line, they decide on _Finding Dory_ though Mike rolls his eyes at the gaggle of children that precedes them into the theater.

“Come on. We’re sitting down front,” Ginny insists, pulling his by his wrist as they skirt a birthday party group.

“Why don’t we sit up top away from—” he nods at the kids.

“I can make them shut up.”

Mike shakes his head, smirking at the frown on her face. “Let’s just go up top before you get in a fight with a bunch of six-year-olds.”

“I bet they’ve never even seen Nemo.” Ginny climbs the stairs ahead of him. They sit on the top row and Ginny pushes up the armrest between their seats, telling Mike, “Sit next to me. It’s cold in here.”

“Okay, but no funny stuff,” he replies with a smile as he sits beside her and she folds her long legs up underneath her, allowing him to drape his arm over her shoulders.

“Oh yeah that’s happening.” She rolls her eyes. “I wish you’d said something about the movie when we left. I’d have worn pants.”

Her long sleeved shirt shields her from some cold but her Nike shorts leave her legs bare in the chilly theater as she snuggles into Mike’s inviting warmth. He replies, “I didn’t think I’d get this far since you don’t like me anymore.”

“I don’t hate you. You just owe me an apology.”

“It was an accident.”

“No it wasn’t.”

Mike rolls his eyes. “Would you feel better if I apologized, Baker? Could we be friends then?”

“Maybe. Let me hear the apology first.”

Mike gives his best smile, replies, “I’m so sorry Ginny. That was the meanest thing in the world and I totally deserved all the trouble I got in because of it. Believe it or not, my dad thought I pushed you too. I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I would cherish it forever.”

She blinks at him, cracks a smile then laughs, shaking her head. “You’re full of shit but I forgive you.”

He grins, quirks his eyebrows. “Wanna kiss on it?”

“Not until you shave.”

He laughs, shakes his head. “Girls love the beard.”

“I’m a girl and I don’t.”

He cocks an eyebrow at her. “How do I know you’re a girl? You never did let me play doctor with you.”

Ginny laughs, shaking her head. “Man, Amelia Slater got in so much trouble for letting you play with her that I wasn’t gonna risk it.”

“Her? My dad took the belt to my ass so quick for that that I didn’t get back into my practice for like two weeks.”

“I’ll never forget the way my dad laughed when her mom called to tell my mom what happened. Meanwhile, I was just trying to figure out what it was.”

“You still wanna know?” He grins at her, all sparkling eyes and perfect teeth.

Ginny shakes her head. “I learned enough that time we played house.”

Mike laughs. “I remember that. I showed you mine but you wouldn’t show me yours.”

“I’m still not gonna,” she replies with a smile.

“We’ll see. I’m even more persuasive now than I was back then believe it or not.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

X

David and Janet are in the kitchen when the teens return to Ginny’s house. Ginny asks, “So how’d it go?”

“David and I decided we’re much better friends,” Janet replies then asks, “And what about you and Mike? Are you two friends?”

Mike slings an arm around Ginny’s shoulders, pulling her close. “Well she is wearing my hoodie but I wouldn’t say we’re friends.”

Ginny smiles, nudges his side with her elbow. “Definitely not.”

“Clearly,” David teases, shaking his head at them as he stands. “Are you ready to go Mike?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “Can I drive home?”

“With me in the car? Definitely not,” David replies before he and Janet exchange a congenial hug and make plans for coffee sometime.

Mike grins at Ginny, asks, “So since we’re not friends, I shouldn’t text you later, should I?”

“I really don’t wanna hear from you,” she replies with a smile.

“Then you won’t.” He laughs, tweaks her nose then uses his arm around her shoulders to pull her face close enough to kiss her cheek, making sure to dart his tongue out and lick her.

Ginny shrieks, laughing as she swats him away. “Ew! I hate you!”

“I know.” He gives her nose a final tweak then follows his father to the front door, calling a goodbye to Janet who remains in the kitchen, her eyebrows raised as she looks at her daughter.

“Don’t ask,” Ginny says then heads for the living room.

“I don’t have to,” Janet calls behind her.


	79. A Special Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I almost lost you."
> 
> Ginny prepares for spring training after a life changing event, and of course Mike is there with his "wisdom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know where to go with this because it felt angsty and I'm allergic to angst but I think I managed a decent balance.

Mike is awake at dawn for the first time in what feels like forever. Much to his chagrin, he still hasn’t beat his early bird rookie to the punch as he can hear her shuffling around in the bathroom already as he rolls out of bed and heads in. He runs a hand over his now fuzzy head, the hair just long enough to feel like downy soft baby hair again. He 's brushing his teeth when Ginny emerges from the shower and wraps a towel around herself.

"This is gonna save me a lot of time in the morning," she comments as she joins him at the sink, watching him clean up his beard. Mike watches as she takes a comb from the drawer under her sink then asks, "Part or no part?"

"Spike it up. You're a Lawson," he replies with a grin.

Ginny grins, scrunching her nose as she gets some of his no longer necessary hair gel and squeezes a tiny bit into her palm then combs it through her hair, styling it the way he used to do his. She glances at his reflection, waggles her eyebrows in that Mike Lawson way. Mike laughs. "Now that you don't have the swag for, rookie."

Ginny laughs, shrugs, running her fingers through her hair. "I see why you do this to your hair. I feel... _tough_."

"You should. You're my little fighter." He rests his chin atop her head, softly sings, " _Like a small boat/ On the ocean_..."

"Shut up," Ginny laughs.

"Nope. We've gotta do it now. For old time's sake." He runs to his phone to play the song that had been her radiation anthem. Ginny laughs, shaking her head, as he pulls her into his arms again, still grinning. "Come on. You know you want to."

Ginny rolls her eyes but sings along. " _This is my fight song/ Take back my life song/ Prove I'm alright song_!"

"You're not loud enough, Baker! I don't think you're ready." He squeezes her sides, makes her laugh as she sings louder.

" _My fire's turned on_ / _Starting right now I'll be strong."_   The fire sparks in her belly and she can't believe this still hypes her up, but there she is, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a boxer. And Mike is grinning as he squeezes her shoulders like they're waiting on the referee to ring the bell. " _I'll play my fight song/ And I don't really care/ If nobody else believes/ Cause I've still got/ A lot of fight left in me_!"

When they're finished and dressed, they head to the kitchen where Ginny sits on the counter to drink her cherished green smoothie. She asks, “You ready to do this again?”

It’ll be her first spring training after 18 months on the DL: two for surgery, eight for radiation, eight for strength training and rehab. While she hasn’t been on the field, she hasn’t felt like she’s missed much. Though she'd told them it was no big deal since ovarian cancer had an almost guaranteed survival rate when caught as early as they'd caught hers, the Padres had been dressing in teal at every game and press conference in her honor, and sporting bald heads for as long as she’d had her own. Mike was the first to shave, even offering to get rid of his beard too if she wanted.

(He’d found her sitting in the shower, a clump of hair in her hand, and gone to get the clippers.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he plugged them in beside the sink.

“Well I can’t let you go bald before me, rookie. I set the trends. I don’t follow them,” he answered as if it was the simplest explanation in the world.

“You can’t let me win at anything,” she sniffled, watching as he shaved his head in even strips until it was clean.

He grinned at her when he was done, rubbing his smooth head. “You’re up, Baker.”

“I’m gonna look so much better than you.”)

He grins at her, shakes his head. “I can’t believe your hair is growing back faster than mine.”

Ginny laughs, shrugs. “I’m younger than you. Old as you are, you might never get your hair back.”

“I’m Asian. We don’t bald,” he replies, running a hand over his head, already dark with fuzz.

Ginny’s hair was a bit longer, still twisting in its riotous curls in a neat bundle that was impossibly soft between Mike’s fingers as he ran a hand over her head. She gives the smallest frown, pulls his head down to rest his forehead on hers. She whispers, “I’m scared.”

It's the firs time she's uttered the actual words aloud through all her struggles. Mike presses a kiss to her lips, cradling her head in his hands. He pulls her off the stool, walks her to the table where he sits in a chair and pulls her onto his lap. “Since I’m an old man, you have to listen to my long story and trust its ancient wisdom, okay?”

Ginny laughs, but nods then lays her head on his shoulder. “Okay, old man. Spin your yarn.”

“You remember a few years ago when I told you you were my hero?” Ginny nods and he continues, “Back then I didn’t know the meaning of the word. I had only seen you through one storm. I never thought I’d watch you finish a game with a sprained wrist, or lose a series ring and start all over. And I definitely never thought I’d watch you lose two babies and still be stronger than me, still have faith when I didn’t know which way was up. You got the worst news in the world, Gin. News I couldn’t have taken on the chin like you. But you did. The surgery, the radiation, the chance that we might never have a baby. You took it all in and battled back stronger than ever. And this season is yours, do you hear me? You’re the strongest player in the league, hands down. If you never strike out another hitter or take another base, you’re it. Nobody’s capable of what you’ve done.”

Ginny looks up at him with a smile, reaching up to run a hand over his fuzzy head. “That wasn’t a story. It was a speech. We agreed no speeches, old man.”

Mike shakes his head. “We agreed no more speeches if you didn’t get better, but you’re better. I almost lost you but now I’ve got you back better than ever. That deserves a speech, rookie.”

“I haven’t been a rookie in seven years, old man.”

“So I have to keep my nickname but you get to lose yours? How is that fair?”

“Because mine isn’t true anymore but yours get truer every day.”

Mike smirks at her. "You know what, I'm gonna let you win this one because of what today is."

He snuggles her closer, kisses her forehead. "I'm so proud of you. Have I told you that yet?"

"Not today," she replies.

X

“So how’d it go?” Mike asks when Ginny climbs into the car after her first day of training, a day that ended up being more about photos tracking the progress of Duarte’s hair regrowth (he was beating Ginny by about an inch) than anything else.

Ginny cocks an eyebrow at him. “So I’m supposed to act like you and Evelyn weren’t sitting in the bleachers with the WAGs watching like mother hens?”

“I just stayed to make sure you didn’t overdo it,” he replies, giving her knee a squeeze.

They leave the stadium and Ginny pulls down the visor to look at herself in the mirror. “Will you tell me the truth about something?”

“Yes, your edge up is a little crooked but I didn’t say anything at first because we had been in the barbershop for like three hours,” he answers with a smile.

“It isn’t,” Ginny mutters though she leans her forehead closer to the mirror to make sure. “I was gonna ask if I look that different without my hair.”

“Define different.”

Ginny shrugs. “Like, not as feminine or something.”

Mike smiles at her. “Is this your way of something we aren’t having enough sex? Cause I can pull over.”

“No. It’s just… Nobody flirted with me today.”

He slows to a stop at a red light, looks away from the road to frown at her. “Have we met? I’m your husband in case you don’t remember me.”

Ginny laughs. “That’s not what I mean. It’s just that—”

“I’m home being a good house husband while you’re at work cheating on me.”

Ginny rolls her eyes. “One, you’re at home taking an afternoon nap after a six pack of beer. Two, I’m at work doing my job. It’s just that they guys used to flirt a little. Just shooting the shit. And now they don’t. All anybody asks is how I’m doing, and they do it with that little head tilt like I lost a limb at war or something.”

“Well, Gin, it’s weird. Everybody wasn’t as confident as you when you got sick. You’re important to a lot of people. Not me since you’ve been cheating, but some people love you.”

“I just wonder if…”

“You are still the sexiest woman out there. Okay, not the sexiest, but—”

“Who’s sexier than me?”

“Uhh…Kerry Washington, Gina Torres, that chick from _American Horror Story_ whose name I can never remember, that girl that works the drive-thru at Del Taco—”

“Mike.”

He laughs. “Sorry, but you asked.”

“This is why I cheat on you at work.”

He laughs again, reaches over to caress her cheek. “Seriously though Gin, you look exactly the same. You’re just missing a little hair.”

“Are you sure?” She runs a disbelieving hand over her hair. Mike wordlessly pulls onto the shoulder and flicks on the hazard lights.

He lets his seat back with a flourish then beckons her over. “Come on. All aboard the ego booster.”

Ginny laughs, leaning against the window and covering her mouth. Mike quickly picks up his phone to record her. Ginny wipes her eyes, asks, “What are you doing?”

“Recording you so I can show you how beautiful you are every time you wonder if you’re still gorgeous.”


	80. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Have you lost your damn mind?
> 
> This is a companion piece to the previous chapter "A Special Season". It's not exactly a prequel, but it does happen before that chapter takes place.

“I can’t believe you dragged me here,” Ginny mumbles as she lays in the hospital bed, her beanie askew on her fuzzy head.

“You’ve been throwing up for two days,” Mike replies, sitting on the bed beside her. He’s removed his own beanie, his head dark with new growth. He pulls the blanket up around her waist. “Why won’t you let me take care of you?”

“Because I’m fine.”

“Well then humor an old man, would you?”

“I can’t. I’m hungry.”

He leaves the room, asks the nurses for her previously refused dinner tray. He brings it back into the room and sets it on the moving table that he slides over to her bed before he removes the cloche. “Ooh you got that chicken soup you like.”

“I can’t believe I’m back on soft food,” she whines.

“Well you’ve got ice cream for dessert,” he replies as he opens her plastic spoon. Ginny opens her mouth and Mike smirks, rolling his eyes. “Seriously?”

She shrugs. “You said you wanted to take care of me.”

He feeds her the soup, wiping her mouth with a napkin after every few spoonfuls. “What do you wanna do tomorrow?”

“You should take me out to dinner to apologize for bringing me here,” she replies.

“Can I borrow your blue dress? I look incredible in it.”

Ginny snorts. “I was gonna wear that.”

“But I look better in blue than you.”

“Fine. I’ll wear red. I know I look better in that than you.”

He laughs, wipes her sweaty forehead. “That’s a lie, but you can wear red. Wear that dress with the flowers on it. I love it.”

“Fine, but only one of us can wear makeup this time.”

“You can. You look like hell,” he replies.

Ginny laughs, punches his shoulder. “Asshole!”

Mike laughs too, laying down beside her. He tweaks her nose. “I’m just teasing you. You’re still cute. Not as cute as me, but cute enough.”

She scoots closer, quietly requests, “Hold me.”

Mike wraps his arms around her, pulls her over so her head is on his chest. He takes off her hat, kisses the downy soft crown of her head. “You okay?”

She nods, snuggling closer, then quietly admits, “I can’t believe I’m still sick. Radiation was supposed to fix everything.”

“Well you’ve still got a few more weeks before it’s over,” he replies, caressing her head.

“I know, but…” She sheepishly brings her eyes up to meet his gaze. “Aren’t you tired?”

"Of?"

“This. First, we were hiding. Then we were out and there was the whole media circus. Then we couldn’t get pregnant and now this. I just… I feel like I’m such a burden when all you want is to love me.”

“And you think I’d change any of that?”

“Wouldn’t you?” She asks the question so quietly that he almost doesn’t hear her.

He plants a kiss on her forehead then gets out of bed. “Stay here.”

“First of all, where am I going?” She raises her IV-attached arm. “And second, where are you going?”

“You’ll see,” is all he says before he leaves the room.

Ginny rolls her eyes and eats her ice cream. She’s calling for the nurse when Mike re-enters the room, followed by an older couple, a nurse who takes her food tray out then returns, and the hospital chaplain. “What’s going on, old man?”

He gestures to the older couple. “This is Olivia, and her husband Fitz. Their daughter’s in the next room. And this is Father Henry who agreed to marry us even though I interrupted his dinner.”

Ginny laughs, shaking her head. “Have you lost your damn mind?”

“Well I am marrying you so I must be a little off,” he replies. “The Grants were polite enough to lend me their rings, but only if they got to be our witnesses, and Nurse Jackie here is gonna lend you her headscarf. It’s old, and blue, and technically borrowed. And Father Henry only asked for a ticket to the first game you play when you come back.”

Ginny smiles. “Who says I want to marry you?”

“Well you’re trapped in the bed so it’s not like you have much choice,” Mike replies.

Ginny rolls her eyes, still smiling. “Well since you’ve gone and bothered everyone…”

Nurse Jackie hands over her scarf and the Grants give Father Henry their rings. Ginny yawns as Mike helps her out of her bed, bringing her IV pole around. “I can’t believe you’re making me get married in a tank top and stretch pants.”

“Hey you’re not the one marrying someone in a tank top and stretch pants,” he replies with a smile.

“We don’t even have any vows.”

“We don’t need vows. I’m Mike Lawson, king of the moment.” Ginny snorts, shaking her head. Mike assures, Luckily, Father Henry gave me some pointers so you can just follow my lead.”

They stand before the window letting in the waning sunlight and Father Henry gestures for them to join hands. “A lot of priests have very lengthy marriage sermons, but I am a man of few words. And I’ve found marriage is not nearly as complex as people would like to say it is. Marriage is love. It’s just that simple. And what is love? Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast. It is not proud. It does not dishonor others. It is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.”

He looks from Mike to Ginny. “Who would like to go first?”

“I will,” Ginny answers, surprising Mike. “You’re always telling me I’m a fighter, but a fighter is nothing without her trainer. You get up with me every day and make me feel like I can take on the world. You’re my backbone. You’ve been patient and kind beyond measure. You’ve been my protection, my shelter, my strength. I don’t pray very often—sorry, Father—but every time I do, I thank God for you. I can’t wait to spend forever annoying you, and watching you smile because you love every minute of it.”

The priest nods at Mike who smiles. “Well that’s gonna be tough to beat since my rookie’s apparently been stealing my speech skills. Gin, you’re my hero. I say it all the time, but it’s the truth. You’re the strongest person I know, and if you think I’m the definition of love, you clearly don’t know yourself. You’ve been more patient with me than anyone deserves, and you’ve never even thought of keeping records of wrong. You’ve taught me the meaning of trust. You’re the definition of hope and perseverance. You will always be love’s great martyr, and I’m content to be the flattered fool forever.”

He hands them the rings. “Mike, please slip the ring on Ginny’s finger, and recite the vow: ‘With this ring, I thee wed, forsaking all others until death do you part’.”

Mike slips the ring on her finger. “With this ring, I thee wed, forsaking all others until death do us part.”

He hands Ginny her ring. “Ginny, slip the ring on Mike’s finger, and recite the vow: ‘With this ring, I thee wed, forsaking all others until death do you part’.”

Ginny slips the ring on Mike’s finger, surprised that it fits on his large hand. “With this ring, I thee wed, forsaking all others until death do you part.”

“If no one objects, I pronounce you man and wife, and you may kiss the bride.”

Ginny laughs as Mike wraps his arms around her waist. She cradles his face, teases, “Kiss me before I object.”

Mike smiles, presses his lips to hers amid applause. He grins, leaning his forehead down on hers. “You’re stuck with me now, Lawson.”

“Oh I am so not a Lawson.”

He lifts her hand up to show her, teasing in a sing-song voice. “Yes you are.”

After receiving congratulations and the video recorded on Mike’s phone, the room clears out, leaving Mike and Ginny alone. She asks, “What do we do now, Mr. Baker?”

He replies by stretching her IV pole as far away as he can then gestures to the sunset through the window. “Couldn’t ask for better circumstances for a first dance.”

Ginny laughs but accepts his arms around her waist. “Oh yeah. Borrowed rings and a bald bride. This is true romance.”

Mike shakes his head. “A beautiful bride, a devilishly handsome groom, a sunset. All we need is the perfect song.”

“ _Wise men say/ Only fools rush in/ But I can’t help/ Falling in love with you/ Shall I stay?/ Would it be a sin/ if I can’t help falling in love with you?_ ”

Mike grins, begins swaying her to the music but Ginny shakes her spinning head. He lifts her up, stands her on the toes of his boots, continues the song as she rests her head on his shoulder. “ _Oh like a river flows/ Surely to the sea/ Darling so it goes/ This love was meant to be/ Take my hand/ Take my whole life too/ For I can’t help/ Falling in love with you…_ ”

He spins her a few more times before he realizes she’s asleep then carries her to the bed and lays her down, bringing the IV pole over to the bed.

“C’mere,” Ginny murmurs and he kicks off his shoes, climbs into bed with her.


	81. We Looked At Each Other Too Long To Be "Just Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just told you I like you but now I'm shy and say 'never mind, forget it' and why are you looking at me like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something like Bawson x The Office because Jim and Pam are the OG OTP and the only guy I've seen love a girl as much as he loved Pam is the one and only Mike Lawson.

It’s been the quietest Monday in the world with Ginny unable to speak for its majority. Mike isn’t even sure how he managed to beat her in jinx for what he’s sure is the first time in six years, just that something in the universe is off-kilter as the soda machine just happened to be out of Coke the one time Ginny needed to buy him one to break the jinx and regain her right to speak.

It’s closing time when he appears with the can and sets it on her desk. She’s putting on her coat, and looks up at him, her mouth still quivering with words even though she hasn’t broken the rules all day. She looks at the can then at him, her eyebrows crinkled with a question. Mike rolls his eyes, tells her, “Just buy it from me. I haven’t talked to you all day and somehow that’s worse than talking to you.”

She counts out change from her purse and hands it over then opens the soda though Mike pulls it away with a smile. “The rule is you owe _me_ a coke, Baker.”

“Split it with me,” she replies with a smile.

Mike grins, almost giving in to that little crinkle in her nose, but shakes his head, taking the drink and sipping it. “Can’t. Game rules are paramount around here.”

She laughs, shakes her head. “I can’t imagine why I’ve missed talking to you.”

“Because I’m a delight.”

“You’re an asshole. You left me with Amelia for like twenty minutes.” Ginny loves the other receptionist in the office because of the blonde’s effort to always share the workload, but Amelia’s chatty nature was a skill best unleashed on the customers.

“Hey she got new shoes. You needed to know that,” he replies. “So what else have you learned during your silent adventure?”

“That it’s a lot of fun not talking to you.” She bumps him with her elbow then flits out of the office. Mike almost follows but only shakes his head, smiling at her.

He puts on his own coat then leaves, headed for the stairs that lead to the parking lot. Halfway down he pulls out his phone, finds he has four voicemails, all from Ginny. He chuckles, figuring she’d find some crafty way to cheat, then hits PLAY.

“ _I was gonna invite you on a coffee run but you jinxed me so suck it_.” He can hear the laugh in her voice as the message ends then goes to the next one.

“ _Someone left a candy arb by the copier. I’m pretty sure I saw you buy it but I can’t ask. Actually, it might be Sal’s. Whatever. I’m eating it_.”

“ _Oscar keeps bumping into stuff in his office, like somebody moved everything or something. Is that why you were here early?_ ”

“ _Luongo Publishing please ho—Sorry, Oscar passed by and I had to look productive. Anyway I’m definitely gonna take a long lunch and go to the good Chinese place. And you’re literally six feet away looking like you might hang yourself in the break room. If only I could ask you. Oh well_.”

He reaches the parking lot just as the last message ends. Ginny is coming out of the building as well, his friend insistent on using the building’s antique elevators despite their more than questionable safety.

He walks over, bumps her with his elbow, waving his phone. “You’re a cheater, Baker.”

“Well evidently you didn’t hear any of them until just now so no harm no foul.”

“That _was_ my candy bar by the way. Nice to know silence brought you to a life of crime.”

She laughs as they reach her car. “Wanna go to Friendly’s or something?”

“More time with you? Absolutely not.” Her horsey laugh echoes in the empty parking lot as she pulls the pin holding her hair up out of place and her curls fall. Mike hears himself talking before he realizes his mouth has jumped ship. “I love you.”

“I’m in love with you. Have been since I met you. I can’t imagine why I’m saying it. I always planned to do it in a much more romantic setting—not that our parking lot isn’t ripe for romance with the fluorescent mood lighting and all— Okay this isn’t going how I thought so I’m gonna…yeah…”

His words sputter to a stop as she tilts her head to look at him just so. When he replayed the evening for himself, he would count the awkwardness of the moment as a reaction to both his kneejerk admission and the terrible choice in setting. He’ll also place some blame on the retrospectively immature game he’d played with her.

He wills her to say something—anything—but she doesn’t speak, instead stepping closer and standing on the toes of her black pumps to press her lips to his briefly before she pulls back to frown at him. “I always imagined that would be better.”

A grin slowly splits his face and he replies, “Well you caught me off guard, Baker. Forgive me for being a little startled.”

“Mike Lawson startled? Unable to dazzle a woman with a single kiss? Stay for film at eleven.”

Mike rolls his eyes then cuts off her horsey laugh with a kiss that leaves her starry eyed when he pulls back.


	82. A House is Not a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling have a heart  
> Don't let this one mistake keep us apart  
> I'm not meant to live alone  
> Please turn this house into a home  
> When I climb the stairs and turn the key  
> Oh please be there  
> Saying that you're still in love with me
> 
> My idea for what would happen if Ginny waives her no trade clause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me because I'm terrible at angst. This is actually inspired by the song "Austin" by Blake Shelton but the Luther Vandross song plays a part too.

 

It had been for the best. That's what they'd both agreed even as the truth hung between them. Ginny would never stop being a Padre, but she deserved to pitch—to start—and the A's would let her do that. Mike had told her to go, had put aside the chest pain that came with the idea that he'd have to let her go. She had promised weekends and holidays but he told her to let him go as well, to start fresh because she deserved it and because he knew the truth of long distance relationships. Her mouth had set in a line and he watched something shutter closed behind her eyes, watched her make herself a robot again. She nodded, texted Amelia the news. 

 

It was Blip who told her that he didn't talk much anymore, to him or anyone else. He did his workouts, played his games, and went home to be alone. When she asked if he thought Mike might answer her call, a silence followed before Blip told her he wasn't sure. He handed the phone over to Evelyn. 

 

"Hey Gin. How's Oakland?"

 

"How is he? Tell me the truth cause Blip won't say it."

 

"He's... I make him come over for dinner just to know he's eating. He eats, he mopes, then he leaves. I've never seen him like this."

 

"I miss him."

 

"Why'd you leave?"

 

"He told me to. He was the one who wanted to break up, said it was best before the circumstances did it for us."

 

"Rachel always blamed the distance." She paused, gently asked, "How are you?"

 

"I'm okay."

 

Evelyn didn't believe her in the least. "When was the last time you slept?"

 

"What's today?"

 

"Thursday."

 

"So Sunday after I ran like 8 miles. But I took a nap yesterday."

 

"Gin..."

 

"I know."

 

She hasn't had insomnia since her father and the fact that losing Mike created similar grief wasn't lost on her. But he'd always told her to trust him so she told herself he was right. Leaving them behind was the smart thing to do. The ache in her chest was just a stubborn heart. 

 

It was almost three months before she called him on a Tuesday night. Three rings and an voicemail message was what she got. 

 

"If it's Tuesday, I'm at the cages. If it's Wednesday, I'm at the gym. If you're calling to see how I am, I'm fine. Don't call back. If it's Thursday, I'm home. Alone. I don't wanna get some dinner or have a few. I'm fine." There was a pause and she expected the beep, but his voice crackled through once more. "And if this is Oakland, I still love you."

 

Ginny almost dropped her phone, surprised at the earnestness of his voice making her stomach right. She quickly hit end and sat on the cool tile kitchen floor, let herself have the ugly cry she'd been holding in for months. 

 

She repeated the routine Friday afternoon, calling and hoping he'd pick up but not having a clue what she'd say if he did. Four rings and his gravelly tone on his voicemail settled one case of nerves as it ignited another. 

 

"If it's Friday, I'm at the clubhouse. If it's Saturday, you know where I am. If it's Saturday night, I'm headed to the mountains. I'll probably call back Sunday evening." There was silence like the first message, then his voice once more. "And if this is Oakland, I still love you. I miss you too." 

 

That time she left her number but nothing else, deciding that Sunday night would tell her everything she needed to know. 

 

Sunday met her on pins and needles. She ran herself to exhaustion then took a nap, the phone startling her awake around 4. She answered without looking. "Hello."

 

"Hey." One voice shouldn't have shaken every ounce of sleepiness from her, shouldn't have sent the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. But there she was, untangling herself from sheets to sit up. 

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey," he repeated. 

 

"You said that already."

 

"I forgot. I'm old."

 

She laughed and he did too, the sound rattling in her ears as she recalled how much joy it used to bring her, making him laugh. She quietly admitted, "I've been meaning to call."

 

"You did. Twice."

 

"So you ignored me?" 

 

"It was mostly the time difference."

 

Ginny laughed. "We live like two hours away from each other."

 

"I really don't miss you being a know it all."

 

"You know what I don't miss? Your speeches. Cap here just gets right to the point. It's almost like he's not a narcissist."

 

"Bet he doesn't have a beard either."

 

"He doesn't. It's refreshing."

 

He laughed. "You miss the beard."

 

"I do," she replied after a moment, the laugh gone from her voice.

 

"You can come back. It's still here." He listened to the pace of her breathing tick up. "I'm still here."

 

"Are you?"

 

"I never left."

 

"You told me to go."

 

He could hear the frown in her voice. "That's not how I meant it. I just mean... Look, I was wrong. For the first time in my life--shut up--I was wrong about something. I shouldn't have let you go. It wasn't the best for anybody."

 

"I know." 

 

"Please come back. Come home."

 

"Mike..."

 

"I'll sing."

 

"Is that an offer or a threat?"

 

"Both," he replied. " _I'm not meant to live alone/ Please turn this house into a home_ \--"

 

Ginny laughed, wiped at her eyes. "Please stop."

 

" _When I climb the stairs and turn the key/ Oh please be there_ \--"

 

" _Saying that you're still in love with me_."

 

He laughed. "Way to steal my moment."

 

"You were butchering my favorite song. You had to be stopped."

 

He laughed harder, eventually settling with a sigh. "Man do I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise."


	83. My Best Friend's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I see the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."
> 
> Mike finds himself having feelings for his best friend's sister

October 1977 · Tarboro, North Carolina

Ginny clunks into the basement of Mike’s family’s North Carolina home and drops her bag of soccer gear beside the door. She’s not surprised to find her older brother and his friends clustered around the coffee table, a joint making the rounds between them, but she frowns anyway. “Hey you started without me.”

“That’s because you weren’t invited,” Will replies with a shrug.

“Whatever.” Ginny frowns as she walks over and perches on the arm of the old couch beside Will’s best friend Mike, the current holder of the joint, and reaches for it. He holds it out of her reach and Blip takes it. “You guys suck.”

“You didn’t put in on this,” Blip replies then dissolves into stoned giggles.

Ginny smirks, shakes her head, instead picking up a bag of chips off the coffee table and opening it. Mike takes the bag, giving her a silly smile, and eats a handful before he gives it back. When the joint makes its way back to him, he takes a hit then holds it to Ginny’s lips who gives him a confused look. “How do I do it?”

“You can’t invite yourself to the session and not know how to smoke, Gin,” Will chides with a shake of his head.

Ginny rolls her eyes, looks back at Mike who smiles as he holds the joint to her lips. “Just inhale a little. But do it fast and hold it.”

Ginny tries but releases a cloud of acrid smoke with a sputtering cough. Mike shakes his head, instructs, “Watch.”

Ginny imitates his seemingly effortless hit but ends up coughing again. Blip laughs. “Put her out and pass it.”

Mike grins, shakes his head. “Leave her alone. We all had to learn.”

He offers the joint again but Ginny shakes her head. “I think I’ll wait a little.”

“C’mere,” he beckons her over and takes a hit then blows the smoke in her mouth. “Now hold it a little.”

Ginny manages better but frowns as she blows the smoke out. “I don’t feel any different.”

“It doesn’t happen that fast,” Mike replies as he passes the joint to Will who frowns at him.

“Did you just kiss my sister?”

Mike squints at his friend. “Does it look like that’s what I did?”

“Kinda,” Blip answers, sneering.

“Fuck you, Sanders,” Mike replies.

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t.”

“First of all, she was your cousin not your sister, and she kissed _me_. I was the victim, honestly.” Blip shakes his head. “Besides, your cousin’s hot.”

Ginny scowls at him. “And what the fuck am I?”

“A sophomore,” he replies with a grin.

“Fuck you.” She gets up, grabs her bag, and leaves the basement.

Blip shakes his head and Will punches Mike’s arm. “Ow! What’d I do?”

“That girl’s liked you since she had pigtails and you just called her ugly. That’s fucked up.” Blip frowns, hits the blunt then passes it, but soon snickers, shaking his head again. “That was cold as fuck.”

Mike gets up and heads out the door, almost colliding with Ginny as she leans on the wall beside the door. She starts, quickly bringing a hand up to wipe what he realizes are tears off her face. Mike tugs his beard, shakes his head. “Shit. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Leave me alone,” she replies, hardly louder than a whimper.

Mike reaches for her but she smacks his hand away. Mike nods, drops it to his side. “I’m sorry. I was just kidding. I didn’t—”

 “No no no. I get it. I’m just Will’s sister. It doesn’t matter what I look like. Nobody’s ever gonna see as anything else.” She shakes her head. “You’re just like everybody else.”

It comes out like an accusation, one Mike might have brushed off if he didn’t have a soft spot for Ginny. “It’s not… You’re not… Look, if you weren’t my friend’s sister, I’d—”

 Her eyes flick to his face and Mike fervently shakes his head. “Forget I said that. I just mean you’re not ugly.”

Ginny rolls her eyes. “Oh wow thanks so much.”

“You know what I’m saying, Gin.”

“Yeah.” She pushes him back from where he’s unintentionally crowded her against the wall. “I’m going home.”

“Want me to walk with you?”

Ginny rolls her eyes as she heads up the concrete stairs leading up the front yard. “I don’t need your pity.”

Mike follows, catching her wrist. “Come on. I feel bad.”

“And I’m supposed to care?” He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close though Ginny shrugs him off, her resistance reluctantly waning. She bites her lip to keep from smiling. “Leave me alone, Mike.”

“Not until you forgive me.”

“Because bothering me is the perfect way to get forgiveness.”

“Come on. Let me make it up to you,” he insists, holding onto her wrist and preventing her from walking away. He uses his free hand to poke her side. “I’ll take you to Fatso Burger.”

“You have to buy my food too.”

He pops back into the basement to tell Blip and Will about the food run and the two shuffle out to the car. They pile into Mike’s station wagon, Ginny sitting in the passenger seat. Will frowns, shakes his head. “Get in the back, Gin.”

Ginny shakes her head, puts on her seatbelt. “Not a chance.”

She gives Mike a pointed look and he shrugs. “She’s already in the seat.”

Will rolls his eyes but gets in the back with Blip. Mike starts the car, smacking Ginny’s hand away when she reaches for the radio. “Nobody controls the radio but me.”

“Then what’s the point of riding upfront?”

“To be near me,” he replies with a smirk.

Ginny rolls her eyes. “Well that’s a shitty prize.”

Blip leans against the back of their seat. “So, Gin, what’s up with your friend Evelyn?”

Ginny shrugs. “What do you wanna know?”

“If I have a shot.”

Ginny shrugs again. “Probably. She called you cute yesterday.”

He grins. “I knew she had good taste.”

They arrive at Fatso Burger a few minutes later and file inside, Will and Blip making a beeline for a gaggle of cheerleaders from another school. Mike gives Ginny’s swinging braid a tug and she rolls her eyes at his grin.

“I know a secret about you,” he teases.

Her eyebrows quirk. “What?”

“Apparently you used to have _quite_ the crush on me,” he replies with a grin.

“Who told you?” She stares at him wide-eyed then shakes her head fervently. “I mean…whatever. It’s not like I do anymore.”

“Right.” He grins.

Ginny’s face reddens and she drops her eyes from his face, instead focusing on the radio, fiddling with the dial until Todd Rundgren’s voice filters through the car’s ratty speakers. She smiles as she sings along, kicking her feet up on the dashboard. “ _I take for granted that you’re always there/ I take for granted that you just don’t care…_ ”

“I didn’t know you were into Rundgren,” Mike comments, reaching out to coil a stray curl around his finger.

Ginny smacks his hand away, shrugs. “He’s okay.”

“We’re going to his concert in Raleigh this weekend,” he replies.

“I know. Will won’t give me his other ticket. He’s taking Amelia Slater, and I guess Blip’s gonna take Evelyn.” She smirks at him. “I imagine you’re taking Rachel Patrick.”

He shrugs. “I was thinking about it, but she’s fucking nuts. Like all girls are a little crazy but she’s going for the gold.”

Ginny rolls her eyes. “That’s a nice way to talk about your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“She was at your game yesterday wearing your jersey.” Ginny sneers. “You should have seen her face when you scored that goal, like you’d hung the moon. Or like she knows shit about soccer.”

Mike grins. “Somebody’s awfully concerned.”

“Like fuck I am,” she replies, looking out the window around him.

Mike tweaks her nose. “Then why are you frowning so hard?”

 “I’m not.” She immediately relaxes her face. “And even if I am, what’s it to you?”

He shrugs. “Can’t have my first love mad at me.”

This brings her eyes back to him. “Your what?”

He shrugs again. “You aren’t the only one with an old crush.”

Before Ginny can reply, the door swings open. Will and Blip pile into the backseat, cheerleaders smashed between them. Will says, “Olivia and Abby wanna hit the roller rink.”

“You wanna eat first?” Mike asks Ginny, deliberately not looking at her.

She shakes her head. “I’ll get something at the roller rink.”

Mike nods, backs out of the parking lot. They drive to the roller rink a few streets over, the cheerleaders chattering the whole time. Ginny gets out of the car and tugs off her hoodie, tossing it on the front seat.

“You’re, like, really pretty,” one of the cheerleads, Olivia she thinks, tells Ginny.

“Thanks,” Ginny replies.

“You should cheer,” the other one adds and Ginny guesses it’s their highest compliment.

She shakes her head. “I play soccer.”

“I used to but this girl punched me. I quit the next day.”

Mike pulls a face and she stifles a giggle with a snort. “Yeah, that’ll happen.”

They head into the roller rink and Ginny hands over her maroon Chuck Taylors for a pair of skates. Mike comes to stand beside her, bumps her with his elbow as he hands over his black Chucks. “You’re not cool enough to be a cheerleader by the way.”

“Oh I know. I hate Abba. I don’t have Farrah hair. I—”

“Never sit with your knees together. You wouldn’t last a minute in that skirt,” he replies.

“It’s got shorts under it,” Ginny smirks, “but then you know that since you’re dating _the_ cheerleader and all.”

“She’s _not_ my girlfriend.”

“You should tell her that cause she doesn’t know.” The attendant hands over Ginny’s skates and she goes to a nearby table to put them on. Mike follows a moment later, plopping on the plastic bench beside her. Ginny blinks at him. “Shouldn’t you be off hitting on roller rink trash?”

“Can’t. Girlfriend and whatnot,” he replies with a smile.

Ginny rolls her eyes and heads for the concession stand. Mike watches her order, or rather he watches the dark-haired attendant flirt with her. His eyes only shift to Ginny when she laughs at something he says, her hand over her mouth. He frowns, looks away until the attendant calls, “Save me a skate!”

Ginny’s headed back to him but she looks over her shoulder and smiles, nodding before she sits down beside him. She pops a nacho in her mouth and Mike takes her cup, cracking, “I should probably drink this before you get mono.”

Ginny snorts. “That’s Noah. He’s in my class and painfully unaware that he doesn’t have a chance.”

“He made you laugh,” Mike replies.

“Everything makes me laugh.” She looks up at him then, reaching over to pull on his beard. “Somebody’s awfully concerned.”

He smirks. “What’s it to you?”

“Wouldn’t want to upset you, being your first love and all that.”

“Don’t act like I wasn’t yours.”

“You weren’t.”

Mike snorts. “Bullshit. I very vividly recall having to marry you every Sunday.”

He can still see her, wearing whatever frilly dress her mother had forced her into for church and eating candy out of a tiny purse as they sat on the church’s front steps before service. Each week she’d give him a piece of candy but only after he’d promised to be hers forever.

Ginny laughs, shakes her head. “We only got married once. Every time after that was a vow renewal.”

Mike laughs, shrugs. “Whatever. You were crazy about me after that too. Remember when I taught you to French?”

“I remember getting in a shit ton of trouble for it,” she replies.

“Alright alright alright! It’s that time! Couples skate!” the DJ announces over the blaring music, switching some disco relic for Eric Clapton’s “Wonderful Tonight”. “All single skaters off the floor!”

“Wanna skate?” Mike asks, thankful the lights dim in time to hide his nervous expression.

“Okay,” Ginny answers too quickly, wiping her hands on the fronts of her shorts in hopes they won’t be sweaty again by the time they reach the floor. She looks around for Will and Blip but can’t make them out in the dim light of the glow in the dark stars on the rink’s ceiling.

The thought quickly passes when Mike loops an arm around her waist and pulls her close. He remarks, “We haven’t done this since cotillion.”

Ginny laughs. “Luckily you’re a better skater than dancer.”

“I can do anything better than that,” he replies as her arms loop around his waist.

Ginny blushes in the darkness, keeps her eyes on the sliver of chest hair visible above the v-neck of his maroon Tarboro High School soccer t-shirt. “I love this song.”

“Anything by Clapton is good,” he replies, turning them around so Ginny’s skating backwards. He smiles at the top of her head. “You’re a better skater than you used to be.”

“Got tired of falling on my ass,” she answers just as she stumbles slightly, making their chests bump as she regains her footing. Mike notices she doesn’t stop back to resume their platonic space, instead tentatively resting her head on his chest.

The loping guitar solo gives her just enough courage to lift her face and she watches Mike’s eyes fall from her own to her lips. His head dips, their foreheads touching, but the lights flick on as the song fades and he quickly jerks back, his hand falling from her cheek.

“That wouldn’t have been a good idea,” he says more to himself than her.

Ginny backs out of his embrace, nods curtly. “Right.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

She nods again. “Whatever, Mike.”

She skates off the floor and Mike follows her to the table where Blip and Will sit, their dates absent. Ginny plops on a stool and takes Will’s cup, frowning as she drinks from it. He asks, “What’s wrong with you?”

She gives a severe shake of her head then asks, “How much longer do we have to stay?”

Mike fishes his keys from his pocket and holds them out. “You wanna go sit in the car?”

She takes the keys without a word then skates away to get her shoes back.

“What’s with her?” Blip asks.

Will shrugs. “Probably just girl shit.”

Mike offers no comment, instead watching Ginny tie her shoes before she stalks out of the building. He wonders how he can get away to talk to her without the guys noticing but finds no plausible means of escape until Olivia and Abby return, eager to get back on the floor. As soon as the guys skate away after them, Mike returns his skates and heads out to the parking lot. Ginny stands beside the car, a cigarette in her mouth. Mike frowns as he takes it from her. “Your mom would kill you for this.”

She shrugs as he puts the cigarette out on the sole of his shoe, deliberately not looking at him. Mike stuffs his hands in his pockets, frowns at her. “What do you want me to say, Gin?”

She shrugs again, shakes her head. “Nothing I guess.”

“You know what it is. Don’t act like you don’t.”

“I do. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” she answers, still not looking at him, “but it’s not like Will can do anything to you.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Okay. Whatever.” She sighs. “You didn’t need to come out here to explain this to me. I’m not a child.”

“Then stop pouting.”

“Fuck you. How’s that for pouting?”

Mike runs his hand through his hair, sighs. “Gin…”

Ginny shakes her head, bites her lip, her eyes on her shoes. Mike steps forward, crowds her against the car door. He wraps his arms around her waist, rests his forehead on hers. “Gin…”

She finally lifts her head to look at him and Mike presses his lips to hers for the first time in four years.


	84. My Best Friend's Sister II (Hello It's Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss is never just a kiss...and definitely not when it's shared with your best friend's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox can take a slow fall to hell. The slowest of falls. And hit every bump along the way. They can also have Bawson when they pry them from my cold, dead, ETERNALLY BITTER hands. I'm gonna keep writing Pitch fic for the most amazing ship to never sail.

Will sighs as he leans against his car, waiting for Ginny to come out of the house so he can drop her off at Mike's soccer game. Frowning at her window, he shouts, "Let's go Gin! Don't think I won't leave you."

 

Ginny's head pops out of the window a moment later. "I'm coming."

 

A few minutes later, she comes out of the house and Will frowns at her. "Where's the rest of your shorts?"

 

Ginny looks down at her Jordache daisy dukes, a gift from Evelyn, and shrugs. "Everybody's wearing these."

 

His frown deepens when his eyes move from the short's high waist to the soccer jersey tucked into it. "What are you doing in Mike's jersey?"

 

Again, Ginny shrugs. "It's lucky. Someone has to wear it to every game."

 

"That doesn't answer my question," he replies. 

 

"Yes it does." Ginny gets in the passenger seat and Will gets in the car as well, giving her a long look before he starts it. 

 

"You know Mike has a girl, right?" 

 

"He doesn't."

 

"Well just because he says Rachel isn't his girl doesn't mean you are."

 

Ginny rolls her eyes. "What are you even talking about?"

 

"You heard what I said. You're not his girl." He backs out of the driveway. "You better not be anyway."

 

Ginny rolls her eyes again, looks out the window. "Shut up and drive, Will."

 

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive in the school's parking lot and Ginny hops out of the car, tells Will, "I'm gonna ride home with Evelyn."

 

"You better," he replies as she shuts the door. "And pull those shorts down!"

 

Ginny smirks at him over her shoulder but walks across the parking lot to the soccer field where the players are taking the field. She finds Evelyn leaning against the fence and joins her.  Evelyn grins at her outfit. "Rachel Patrick's gonna kick your ass."

 

Ginny snorts. "I'm so scared of cheerleader Barbie."

 

"Speaking of chipper and psycho," Evelyn nods at Rachel and her gaggle of friends taking over the first row of bleachers. 

 

Ginny glances over her shoulder, grinning at Rachel who doesn't look away from her quickly enough, then turns back to Ev. 

 

"This week's captains are seniors Giovanni Salvamini and Mike Lawson," the commentator announces and the home side of he bleachers cheers loudly. Ginny rolls her eyes at the cheerleaders whistling and shouting Mike's name for Rachel's benefit, her eyes glued to Mike to see his reaction. 

 

Ginny frowns, deciding he's grinning at them over her shoulder until he points at his jersey then hers, his smile as smug as she's ever seen it. She grins, shouts, "Make me proud!"

 

He cocks an eyebrow at her but grins and nods before he and Sal run over to join their team in the huddle. Evelyn snickers then nudges her. "Let's go to Blip's car. He's got a cooler."

 

Ginny follows her to Blip's El Camino, sequestered behind the dumpster to the left of the field, and he gets off the trunk to let them climb onto it. He opens the cooler, asks Evelyn, "You want one?"

 

"Yeah," she answers. "Ginny too."

 

Blip gives her a dubious look but hands her two beers. She passes one to Ginny who pops the top and sips the beer then frowns. "This is gross."

 

"Don't taste it, lightweight. Drink it," Evelyn replies with a smirk. 

 

She and Evelyn have two beers each, both giggling messes by the time a few basketball players join Blip, Dusty and Sonny, join him, joking, "So you're the one hogging all the pretty girls."

 

They take beers from the cooler and Dusty leans on the trunk beside Ginny. He grins. "You look different."

 

Ginny grins, gold braces gleaming in the waning sunlight, and shrugs. "I always look like this."

 

He smiles, shakes his head. "Nah. Something's different. You're not a little girl anymore."

 

Blip palm claps the back of his neck. "She still is."

 

Ginny laughs and Evelyn mutters, "Those shorts are gonna pay for themselves."

 

She laughs harder, shaking her head, as the guys form a small cluster. A moment later a joint begins making the rounds between them. Evelyn hits the joint expertly, blowing her smoke in Ginny's mouth when she refuses it. They've got a significantly worse case of the giggles by the time Blip puts out the roach, and he shakes his head at them. "No more for the pep squad."

 

Ginny and Evelyn shrug as Blip leans in the driver's side window to turn up the radio. He sits beside Evelyn, grinning as he asks, "How are you getting home?"

 

"Somebody'll drop me off," she answers with a smile. 

 

"Oh yeah?" She nods and he nods back, still smiling. 

 

Ginny wonders what to make of their conspiratorial grins but doesn't ask.

 

She turns to look at the field just in time to see a few players drag Mike off another. She nudges Evelyn, tells her, "I think Mike's getting ejected.”

 

"I've done worse and stayed in the game," Evelyn replies. Mike shakes his teammates off and straightens his jersey, seemingly over the altercation until they back off and he launches himself at the opposing player again. The ref blows his whistle, thrusts a red card in Mike's direction, then points at the locker room. 

 

"That's bullshit!" Ginny shouts. 

 

Evelyn laughs. "Easy slugger."

 

"He's not even bloody!" Ginny insists, pointing at the other player as he wipes off his jersey. 

 

Ev laughs. "Nice to finally figure out the attraction between the two of you."

 

Ginny pushes off the car and walks to the locker room's back door. The head coach nearly bowls her over as he exits but Ginny hops out of his way and he grunts, "Sorry Little Baker. Didn't see you."

 

Ginny nods her acceptance and her mind briefly drifts to how Will's impending graduation will take the "little" off her moniker. She walks into the locker room and finds Mike pulling on his jeans. 

 

Mike looks up at the sound of her footsteps. Ginny stands before him, hands tucked in the front pockets of her short shorts. She teases, "Nice fight. Next time you might wanna beat him up though."

 

He grins. "We can't all be Brawling Baker."

 

"It's not like I meant to break her arm," Ginny replies with a shrug. What had been a minor scuffle at her last game of the season had become a major brawl when the opposing player slapped Evelyn over a perceived foul and Ginny literally jumped to her friend's defense, tackling the girl with enough force for their combined weight to snap her radius. 

 

He cocks an eyebrow at her, asks, "What are you doing in here?"

 

"I need a ride home. I was gonna third wheel with Blip and Ev but you're leaving early and they've got some plans I really don't want to witness," she replies. 

 

He grins, shakes his head. "You were probably trying to peek at me in the showers."

 

Ginny rolls her eyes, replies, "Oh yeah you caught me."

 

“So since I’m free, do you wanna get something to eat?”

 

“Well I don’t have to be home for a little while,” she smiles shyly, “so we could…”

 

Mike grins. “Could what?”

 

“Take a drive or something, perv.” She smirks, shaking her head at him.

 

He tilts his head at her. “Interesting outfit for a drive, Gin.”

 

She looks down at her shorts, shrugs. “These were a gift from Ev.”

 

“That you just happened to wear with my jersey. Almost like you wanted me to check you out.”

 

Ginny rolls her eyes though Mike is sure her cheeks redden. “I don’t need you to check me out.”

 

“I said want, not need.” He ties up his shoes then stands, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. “Come on, Baker. If you’re good, I’ll buy you a slushie.”

 

A few minutes later, they’re pulling out of the parking lot. Mike drapes his arm over the back of the seat, gives Ginny’s hair a tug. “Where do you wanna go?”

 

“Let’s just ride.”

 

Mike quirks his eyebrows at her answer but drives on. Careful to keep his voice even, he remarks, “Guess who was grilling me about you earlier.”

 

“Will,” she answers with a frown.

 

Mike shakes his head. “No. Trevor Davis.”

 

“Oh. What’d he want?”

 

Mike shrugs. “He’s trying to nail you, and he’s willing to take you to homecoming to do it.”

 

“Lucky me.” Ginny snorts.

 

“I didn’t know you wanted to get VD,” he replies.

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

He's not sure how best to play his jealousy so he shrugs. “Just didn’t know you were into guys like that.”

 

“Cocky, oversexed jocks?” She smirks. “Imagine that.”

 

Mike laughs. “Me and that guy are nothing alike.”

 

Ginny scrunches her nose at him. “Who said I was talking about you?”

 

“How could you not be?”

 

Ginny snorts, rolls her eyes, then turns up the radio. “You promised me a slushie.”

 

He swings a hard left and Ginny topples over into him. He snorts as he sits her up. “Jesus, Ginnybean, put on a seatbelt.”

 

Ginny puts on her seatbelt, reaches over to give his beard a tug. “Do not call me that.”

 

“It’s your name,” he replies with a grin.

 

“Is it, Mickey?”

 

“That one doesn’t count. You were the only one to call me that.” He tweaks her nose. “I should’ve known then. The signs were everywhere.”

 

“I was six so somehow I doubt it.”

 

Mike shakes his head. “You always wanted to play with me. Not Will, not Blip, not all of us. Just me.”

 

“You always wanted to play with me too.”

 

“Cause I could beat you at everything.”

 

“Yeah that was it.”

 

Mike pulls into the gas station parking lot and Ginny gets out of the car. He almost stays behind until Trevor Davis pulls up beside him and swaggers in. Mike scowls as he cuts the ignition, enters the store just as Trevor playfully takes Ginny’s slushie. Mike almost intervenes until he catches sight of Ginny’s smile as she takes it back, flipping her hair as she flirts. Still frowning, he buys a Coke then heads back to the car. He’s still frowning as he sits on the hood of the car, waiting for her to come out.

 

“Hey Mike.” He looks away from the store front and grins at Iris West, a junior he’d kissed at a basement party. She’s wearing shorts not unlike Ginny’s and a dark blue tube top. She saunters over, grinning at him. “I saw you get ejected. Total bs.”

 

He shrugs. “It happens.”

 

“You know, you never called me.” She sits beside him on the car.

 

“I thought you got back together with that skinny kid who’s always carrying your books.”

 

“He’s out of town for the weekend.”

 

“Well isn’t that lucky.”

 

 “It could be for you if you’d call me.” She smiles as she slides off the car. She grins at Ginny as she exits the store. “Hey Ginny. Cute shorts.”

 

Ginny nods her thanks as they pass each other. Mike smirks at Trevor Davis following Iris to the back of the store, her raucous laugh ringing out before the door shuts. Ginny gets in the car, closing the door with a clatter that makes Mike snort as he gets in beside her. He pops the cap off his Coke then starts the car, asks, “Where do you wanna go, Gin?”

 

“Home,” she snaps.

 

Mike snorts again, earning a scowl, but backs out of the parking lot and turns to head for her house. She makes a show of looking out the window, sitting as far away from as she can, and Mike rolls his eyes, asks, “Davis ask you to homecoming?”

 

“Maybe.” He gives no reply and a moment later she asks, “Iris West offer to give you VD?”

 

“You don’t get VD from what she likes to do,” he answers with a smirk.

 

“I guess you would know.”

 

“You’d better learn too if you wanna date Trevor Davis.”

 

She scowls at the side of his face. “Fuck you, Mike.”

 

“I’m not your type, remember?”

 

Ginny rolls her eyes. “So you’re mad at me for talking to Trevor?”

 

“Makes about as much sense as you being mad at me for talking to Iris.”

 

“You know what? You’re right. I know how you are so I can’t blame you for doing what you do.”

 

Mike looks away from the road to scowl at her. “And what is it you know about me, Ginny? What is it you could know that would make Trevor Davis such an honorable alternative?”

 

“I know he’ll kiss me in front of people!”

 

He watches the satisfaction at silencing him flash in her eyes then turns back to the road, continuing the drive in silence. He hits the brakes too hard in front of her house, watching as she angrily undoes her seatbelt. She opens the door and he finally huffs, “For the record, I don’t kiss you in front of people because I respect you.”

 

Ginny turns to frown at him. “But I’m fair game when we’re alone? Thanks so much for the respect.”

 

“Look that’s different.” Ginny snorts and he sighs. “I mean, when I’m alone with you, it’s hard to think straight, to remember you deserve better than that. We both know I’m not the best boyfriend. That’s why I haven’t asked you out. I never wanna be the guy who hurts you. But being alone with you—being close to you—it’s easy to imagine I can be better than that. So Davis might kiss you in front of people, but he’ll hurt you worse than I ever could and think nothing of it. Sorry I’m not the guy for that.”

 

Ginny sits quietly for a few minutes but her reply is cut off by Will’s loud music as he rounds the corner. She swings her legs back into the car and Mike heads to his house on the next street. They go to the basement and Ginny stretches out on the couch, frowning at the ceiling. Mike stands in front of her, nudges her legs with his knee. “Move.”

 

“No,” she replies in the same tone, not looking at him.

 

“Fine.” He joins her on the couch, wedging himself between her and the back of it, then grabs the remote off the table and turns the television on. He flips a few channels before Ginny takes the remote and turns it off, reaching over to turn on the radio on the coffee table. She twists the dial until she finds the oldies station. He runs his index finger down the bridge of her nose, his lips on the shell of her ear, murmurs, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too,” she replies, reaching up to caress his face.

 

The Isley Brothers ’ “For the Love of You” filters through the speakers and Ginny shifts onto her back, surprised she and Mike fit so comfortably on the couch.

 

“Rundgren kinda ruined their song,” she comments.

 

He shrugs. “Don’t act like you’re not gonna sing along.”

 

“How am I gonna do that from home?”

 

Mike tweaks her nose. “You’re coming with me.”

 

“Am I?”

 

He frowns. “Don’t you want to?”

 

“What about Rachel?”

 

“What about her?”

 

Ginny smiles shyly. “I guess I don’t have anything better to do.”

 

“What could be better than being with me all night?”

 

“Getting my braces tightened, turf burn, finding out I’m allergic to shellfish wasn’t that bad in retrospect.”

 

Mike pinches her thigh. “Shut up.”

 

Ginny jumps, laughs, and pokes his stomach. Mike’s hand lingers on her thigh, running from the frayed hem of her shorts down to her knee and back.

 

“You have really soft skin,” he murmurs.

 

“Am I supposed to be prickly?”

 

He grins, leaning down to bite the apple of her cheek. “I’d prefer you quiet.”

 

Before Mike can slant his mouth over hers, the door swings open and Evelyn bounds in, the wooden heels on her sandals clonking. She tells Blip, “Told you they were trying to be alone.”

 

Blip quickly turns his back, replies, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t see it so I don’t have to tell.”

 

Evelyn rolls her eyes as Ginny and Mike sits up on the couch. She grins as she sits down in a chair perpendicular to the couch. “Soooooo what’cha doing?”

 

“Nothing,” Ginny huffs then tells Blip, “You can turn around now.”

 

He shakes his head as he joins Evelyn in her chair. “Y’all gotta get a room or something.”

 

“We’ve got one. It’s called my basement,” Mike replies with a smirk.

 

“So since it’s still early, what do y’all wanna do tonight?”

 

“We were listening to the radio,” Mike replies.

 

“Y’all can do that any time.” Evelyn waves them off.

 

“When I’m definitely not around,” Blip adds.

 

“Let’s go to the movies,” Evelyn suggests.

 

“Let’s go to the drive-in,” Blip replies with a smile.

 

“I’ve seen what you do in the drive-in, Sanders. No thanks,” Mike answers.

 

Evelyn grins. “We can go to the reservoir.”

 

“I need a suit and I don’t wanna go by my house,” Ginny replies.

 

Evelyn shrugs. “You can just borrow one of mine.”

 

Mike goes to his bedroom and returns a few minutes later with a pair of trunks that he chucks at Blip. They leave and pile into Blip’s Toyota then head to Evelyn’s. Ginny follows her upstairs to her bedroom and sits on her bed while Evelyn digs through her dresser.

 

“I don’t suppose you have a one-piece,” she comments.

 

“Just this one,” Evelyn replies and tosses a red bundle to her. Ginny unfolds it, smirking at its low-cut neck and back.

 

“I’d have more coverage in a bikini.”

 

“Exactly.” She digs out a few suits. “Now this one is perfect for you.”

 

She tosses Ginny another suit, this one a black that reminds Ginny of her mother's bathing suits from the 50's. Ginny looks it over then strips out of her clothes and puts it on, rolling her eyes when she realizes the cups are padded. “Only you would own a padded swimsuit, Ev.”

 

“It wasn’t when I got it but I fixed it in Home Ec,” she replies with a proud smile. “Mike’s gonna die over your boobs.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You were the one Frenching him on the couch.”

 

“Was not.”

 

“Not yet anyway.” Evelyn shrugs. “There’ll be time for that at the concert.”

 

“Whatever, Ev.” Ginny pulls her shorts on over her suit then steps into her flip flops.

 

Evelyn rolls her eyes as she ties the neck on her red polka-dotted top. Ginny watches as she walks over to her vanity and pulls her hair up then puts on a little lipstick. “I’m just saying he likes you Gin. And what better place to put the moves on you than a concert. The mood lighting, the music, the weed… It doesn’t get more romantic than that.”

 

“We need to talk about your idea of romance.”

 

“What we need to talk about is your outfit. Cute as it is, it’s not time for you to be all shy.”

 

“I have a dress.” Ginny pulls on Mike’s jersey, rolls her eyes at her friend preening. “Get a move on, Joan.”

 

“First of all, I’m Bette. You’re Joan,” Evelyn replies as she stands. She throws her dress on over her suit then puts on her sandals. On the way out of the house, she grabs towels from the linen closet. 

 

Ginny climbs into the backseat, her knee bumping Mike’s.

 

“You wanna make a little room?” she teases.

 

“This isn’t exactly a seat for two, Baker.” Ginny rolls her eyes then throws her legs over his, her smile triumphant. Mike smirks and shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re looking so smug about. This  is exactly what I wanted.”

 

Ginny snorts, asks Blip, “We’re not taking this clown car to the concert, are we?”

 

“Nah. Will said your mom’s giving us the Vista Cruiser,” he replies then turns up the radio, his prized Jimi Hendrix eight track beginning.

 

Mike runs his fingertip up and down the contour of her leg and thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Ginny amuses herself scratching his beard with her blunt nails until Mike leans over to whisper in her ear. “You’ve gotta stop.”

 

Ginny grins, shakes her head, and Mike dips his head, bites her neck until she hisses and wriggles from his grip. He kisses the spot, his tongue darting out to soothe the sting. Ginny squirms in his embrace, desperate to get away from his tongue but get closer still. He splays his hand flat over her stomach to hold her still, sucks on the spot until she’s quivering.

 

Evelyn smirks when the sound of the car door doesn’t stop their canoodling. She leans into the window, tells them, “Maybe you two should have stayed in.”

 

Mike rolls his eyes as he lets Ginny go. “It’s not like we didn’t try.”

 

Ginny laughs as she climbs out of the car, following Evelyn to the bank of the reservoir. They strip down and jump into the water, the boys coming soon after. Mike picks Ginny up, wiggles out of her death grip then tosses her in the water.

 

“Oh you are dead,” Ginny threatens before she jumps on him, tackling him under the water.

 

They’re still playing when another car pulls up. Ginny squints at it until the headlights extinguish and the passenger door open. She frowns at the sight of Amelia, knowing her presence can only mean one thing. Mike emerges from the water and lifts her by her waist but sets her down when she doesn’t react. “What?”

 

Ginny doesn’t answer but Will’s booming voice does as he gets out of the car. “How come nobody invited me?”

 

Amelia pulls off her clothes, revealing a green bikini, and jumps into the water, Will quickly following. Mike resumes his task of throwing Ginny around in the water, eventually getting her to tussle with him.

 

“I’m hungry,” she tells him, hands under the water and toying with the tie on his trunks.  Her voice always does something to him. It has a peculiar husky sweetness, like slow dripping honey, with a whispery girlish undertone, like she's perpetually promising him something. If Bette Davis has bedroom eyes, Ginny Baker's got a bedroom voice. 

 

"I think you're horny," he replies with a smile.  

 

Ginny smiles shyly. "Well I was having a good time before Blip and Ev showed up."

 

"Let me see what I can do." He treads over to Blip and Ginny watches them talk for a moment before Blip nods and Mike returns to her. "We're gonna take his car back to my place and Will's gonna drop them off later."

 

Ginny nods, heads for the bank, Evelyn giving her a splash as she passes. They dry off and redress, Mike grabbing Blip's keys out of his pocket. 

 

"Be careful with my sister," Will calls as they head to the car. 

 

"I'll use a condom," Mike replies with a grin. Ginny bumps him with her elbow before they get in the car. In the car, Mike turns on the heater upon spotting Ginny's goosebumped limbs. He rubs her left arm for a few minutes, his hand eventually falling to her thigh and caressing it as well. Ginny glances at him as his fingers creep higher up her thigh until they reach the frayed hem of her shorts. He tugs at the shreds of denim, eventually working his way to the inseam between her slightly parted legs. Ginny squirms against his hand, her hand covering his own until he moves up to the lace placket below her belly button. He undoes the loose tie, his eyes never leaving the road, then slips his hand inside, working under her damp bikini bottoms until he finds her already firm clit nestled among downy soft dark curls. Her hips jerk when he presses on the nub, working his middle finger in slow circles until her head tips back against the seat, her breathing choppy in the quiet car. 

 

When her thighs fall apart, he slides his hand lower, presses against her opening until it gives. Ginny lets out a soft whimper and Mike's eyes finally leave the road, going to her barely visible face in the darkness. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah," she hisses, her hips rocking in time with his slowly exploring fingers. "Just... Never done this before."

 

"You want me to stop?" he asks, his fingers barely moving as he curls them inside her. 

 

Ginny bites her lip, shakes her head. "No. It feels so...good."

 

A short while later they make it Mike's house, having taken the scenic route during their drive. He frowns at his parents' car in the driveway, his thumb still flicking over Ginny's clit, then turns to look at her. "Think your folks are at home?"

 

Ginny shakes her head, her mind cloudy. "They usually go to the movies on Fridays."

 

He nods, continues down the road then turns the corner to get to her house on the next street, relief washing over him when he finds her driveway empty. He follows her into the house then up to her bedroom, smiling as he looks around the room. The walls are covered with posters, the bookshelf lined with soccer trophies. Ginny turns on the radio, finds a station playing soft rock before she pulls pajamas out of her laundry basket and heads into the bathroom. She takes extra care in the shower, washing her hair with strawberry shampoo she's caught Mike sniffing on her, then gets out and slips on her pajamas, an old soccer t-shirt she took from Will and cotton shorts. Mike is asleep when she emerges from the bathroom, one arm thrown over his head as he snores softly. Ginny grins as she climbs onto the bed carefully, mischievously peering down at his sleeping face before she begins flicking his nose. He frowns as he wakes, pushing her hand away. 

 

"Cut it out, Gin," he grumbles. 

 

"No," she whines, poking him until he scoots away. "We're finally alone and you wanna sleep?"

 

At this he smiles, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at her. "You just can't get enough, can you?"

 

"Can't imagine why," she replies with a smirk as Mike stretches out, his hands behind his head. 

 

He sits up, his eyes serious as he looks her over. He rubs his thumb against the maroon splotch on her neck, a bruise blooming around the bite mark he can faintly make out. He leans in, presses his lips to it, kissing the spot until Ginny's breathing becomes choppy. He pulls her onto his lap, his hands on her thighs, then kisses his way up to her lips. He murmurs, "You're better at this than you used to be, Baker."

 

"I found a better teacher," she replies with a small smile then pulls his bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

Mike chuckles, squeezes her sides hard enough to make her jump. He moves back to her neck, resuming his indulgence of her already bruised pulse point. He croaks, "We should get off your bed."

 

"Why?" Ginny breathes. Her question is quickly answered by the growing lump in his pants and Ginny sits back, looking down at it for a moment then back at his face. "What's wrong?"

 

He shakes his head, asks, "Aren't you worried about Will coming home? Or your parents?"

 

She looks at the clock, shrugs. "It's still pretty early."

 

Mike shakes his head again. "This just isn't a good idea, Gin."

 

He watches something shutter closed behind her eyes and she climbs off him, bites out, "Right."

 

"Don't do that. Don't close up on me."

 

"What am I supposed to do?"

 

"Understand that this isn't about you. It's just one of those things you don't do. You're practically my sister."

 

"No I'm not."

 

Mike sighs because she's right. As close as they are, their relationship has never been fraternal in the least. He's loved her since the first summer afternoon she'd bounded out of the house and demanded he and Will include her in kicking their soccer ball around. He looks up at her almost plaintively.  She’s much older but she’s still reminds him of the little girl who had been dragging him around by the hand for most of his life. Same bright brown skin, dark riotous curls framing an almost angelic face. Happy brown eyes and dimples that have been making him putty in her hands for a decade. "Gin..."

 

Ginny shakes her head. "No. If some stupid rule between friends means that much to you then keep following it, but leave me alone. I'm not gonna be your guilty pleasure."

 

"You don't understand."

 

"I don't, but now I don't care to." He reaches for her but she recoils as if he's on fire. "Just go, Mike. I really wanna be alone."

 

His crestfallen face almost makes her reconsider but the burning creeping up the back of her throat makes her turn her back to him, lying on her side and staring at the wall as she hopes he leaves before her tears insist on falling. Her bedroom door shuts and she listens as he descends the stairs. The front door shuts a moment later and she releases her lip, tasting of blood, from her teeth, finally lets out a ragged sob. 

 

She's recovered to sniffles by the time the front door opens. A few minutes later, Will enters her room unannounced, "Do you have--"

 

He stops at the sight of her red face, shuts the door behind him, and sits in her desk chair. "What's wrong, Bean?"

 

"I don't wanna talk about it," she replies sullenly.

 

"Well I came in here to see if you have my shirt, which you do." He stares at her for a moment then frowns, asks, "Is that a hickey?"

 

Ginny shakes her head but offers no alternative.

 

Will asks, "It isn't from that little shithead Trevor Davis, is it?"

 

Ginny shakes her head again. "It's someone I should have known better about."

 

"Well that still sounds like Trevor but since I'm more observant than anyone seems to think, I'm gonna guess it's Mike."

 

"How did you...?"

 

Will shrugs. "Y'all are always talking all hot and heavy. And lately every time you two are alone and someone comes in the room, he jumps like he had his hand down your pants. So what happened?"

 

"We were never together. We've just been..." She isn't sure what to call what she and Mike have been doing, or that whatever it is is appropriate to tell her brother. "It seems like every time we're having a good time, he gets all weird because I'm your sister, like we haven't been friends for just as long."

 

"I mean, if I was in his shoes I can't say I'd be any different. And I don't know if it's got so much to do with me as it does with how we grew up. He met me first but y'all have been in love since we were making mud pies. He wouldn't hurt you any more than he'd hurt himself but he can't predict the future and in some ways it's a lose-lose situation. If he dates you, he's breaking the code. And then if something goes wrong between you two, he's gonna lose his two best friends over a crush."

 

Ginny turns her brother's words over then replies, "It's not just a crush, Will. If it was, it would've passed forever ago."

 

"Maybe he doesn't know that yet."

 

"Then how do I tell him?"

 

"You don't, Bean. He's gotta do that himself." He leans over and ruffles her hair, earning a reluctant smile, then leaves, headed for Mike's house. 

 

Trevor enters through the basement, not surprised to find Mike on the couch, glowering at the ceiling. He doesn't look up at the sound of Will's footsteps and Will takes the opportunity to punch him in the side as he stands over him. Mike bolts upright and looks at Will as if he hadn't heard him come in. 

 

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?"

 

"What? Nothing!"

 

"Bullshit. She was crying when I got home."

 

Mike sighs, leans back on the couch and scrubs a hand over his face. "I didn't mean to make her cry."

 

Will frowns. "What exactly did you mean to do?"

 

Mike shrugs. "Nothing at first. That night we went skating, something happened and it's been spinning out of control ever since. I tried to stop it but..."

 

"But you like my sister," Will finishes. 

 

"I always have. I just never imagined she'd like me too. One minute she's six and following me everywhere then suddenly she's 12 and wanting me to teach her to kiss--"

 

Will's eyes nearly bulge out of his head. "What?"

 

"Not important," Mike answers with a shake of head. "I'm just saying I've never thought of Gin as my sister but I've never really thought of her as a regular girl either until a few weeks ago when I looked at her and it just hit me that she might be the most beautiful girl in the world. And I wasn't gonna do anything about it, but we kissed and..."

 

"And you decided to be yourself and fuck it up completely."

 

Mike gives a mirthless smile. "You know me."

 

Will laughs but gives him another punch as they subside. "You need to apologize to her. Soon."

 

"I am," Mike assures. 

 

"And get your fucking shit together. The next time we have to have this conversation won't be so pleasant."

 

Mike smirks. "I'm not scared of you but I take your point."

 

Will nods, heads for the door but turns back with his hand on the knob. "And you better not tell Gin we had this talk."

 

Mike nods back, tells him, "Yeah. Whatever. What time are we leaving for Rundgren?"

 

"Five. We gotta feed the girls before we get out there," he answers. 

 

"Oh yeah. Gin's a pain in the ass when she's hungry."

 

"She's a pain in the ass all the time," Will replies.

 

Mike smiles, shakes his head. "She's not that bad."

 

"Shut up." Will laughs as he leaves. 

 

X

 

"Hold still," Evelyn admonishes as she pulls the flat iron through Ginny's hair. Ginny stops fidgeting, straightens her neck. Evelyn asks, "Nervous?"

 

Ginny sighs. "No. Mike doesn't want me."

 

Evelyn snorts. "What are you new here or something?"

 

Ginny shrugs. "That's not what I mean. I know he likes me, just not enough to really do something about it."

 

"Bullshit, Gin," Evelyn scoffs. "The problem is that you've always known you were in love with him and he's just figuring it out."

 

"What does that even mean?"

 

"That's he's been your boyfriend your whole life. You're just now becoming his girlfriend. And you're Will's sister on top of it. Cut him a little slack Gin. He wants you enough to come around. Just give him some time."

 

"But he's leaving for State in the fall. What if he meets some college girl?"

 

"He's gonna tell her he's got a girl back home and send her packing," Evelyn replies. "All guys aren't Trevor." 

 

Ginny crinkles her nose at her friend. "I hate when you're right."

 

"Now none of this means you can't yank his chain a little."

 

Her grin is sweetly mischievous when Ginny looks at her. "What do you mean?"

 

"Play a little hard to get." Evelyn quirks her eyebrows, still grinning. "You know you drive him crazy. Maybe tonight you drive a little faster."

 

Evelyn finishes with her hair and starts on her makeup, curling her eyelashes and trimming up her eyebrows. She goes into her purse and pulls out blush and lipstick. "Always match your blush and lipstick. Otherwise you look like a clown."

 

Ginny sits still, lets Evelyn gently swipe her cheeks with blush then put on her lipstick. Evelyn grins. "You're such a good doll."

 

Ginny rolls her eyes as she gets up, goes to her closet to get her dress. She holds the jewel purple faux wrap dress up for Evelyn to see. "Too much?"

 

"Not even a little," Evelyn replies as Ginny takes off her robe. 

 

"What do you think of my underwear?" Ginny gestures to her yellow bikini underwear, patterned with thin white stripes. 

 

"Ginny Baker not wearing bloomers? Somewhere pigs are flying." Evelyn laughs as Ginny pulls the dress over her head.

 

A knock on the door precedes Will's voice. "Everybody decent?"

 

"Yeah," Ginny calls back and he comes in a moment later. 

 

"Do you have my denim shirt?" He stops in the doorway when he sees her, frowns. "You're not wearing that."

 

"What's wrong with it?" Ginny looks down at her dress. 

 

Will continues to frown, gesturing to it. "It's too short, and your boobs are hanging out and-- Are you wearing makeup?"

 

Ginny rolls her eyes, finds his denim shirt in her clean laundry basket and hands it over. "It's almost at my knees, and I don't even have boobs to hang out, and it's just lipstick."

 

"Has Pop seen you?" He takes the shirt, not waiting for an answer before he heads to the door, yelling, "Pop!"

 

Janet comes out of her bedroom, Bill trailing. "What are you yelling about Will?"

 

"Did you see the dress Ginny's wearing to the concert?" he asks. "And she's wearing makeup."

 

Janet scoffs, rolls her eyes as she puts on her earring. "Is that what you're going on about? She's going on a date."

 

"A date?" Bill asks. "With who?"

 

"Mike," Janet answers.

 

"Mike Lawson?" Bill asks. 

 

"Yeah. It's about time, isn't it?"

 

"I--"

 

"Am not gonna embarrass her, William Baker," she interrupts then looks at Will. "Either of you."

 

The doorbell rings Evelyn and Ginny emerge from her bedroom. Janet grins. "Oh how pretty! I'm gonna get my camera!"

 

"Mom," Will and Ginny groan simultaneously. 

 

Janet ignores them, running into her bedroom. Bill snorts, heads downstairs to open the door. Ginny scowls at her brother. "See what you did."

 

"Shut up and go get a sweater," he replies then frowns at Evelyn. "And you, pull your jeans up."

 

Evelyn smirks as she passes him, Ginny following and bumping him with her shoulder. "They don't go up any higher. They're low-riders."

 

Will rolls his eyes, heads downstairs behind them. Blip and Mike stand at the bottom of the stairs, Ginny's eyes are on her sandals until she reaches the landing and shyly lifts her eyes to Mike. A smile spreads across his face when their eyes connect. 

 

Mike's known Ginny nearly his whole life, and though they've shared something of a fraternal bond, there's always been more than that between them. His watchfullness is not unlike Will's in some ways, but unrelated complicates things. Whereas it's never occurred to Will that Ginny's grown up, Mike's noticed despite his near Herculean attempts to the contrary. He croaks, "You clean up nice, Ginnybean."

 

"Nice? Mittens are nice. She looks hot," Evelyn interjects. 

 

Ginny laughs, her cheeks hot. "Shut up, Ev."

 

Janet darts down the stairs, her camera already poised. "Everybody huddle up!"

 

The teens gather reluctantly for pictures, Evelyn nudging Ginny closer to Mike who wraps his arm around her waist. Ginny meets his eyes again, her expression blank. Mike smiles again. "Hey."

 

"Hey," Ginny replies, her smile as shy as he's ever seen it. 

 

Janet gets Ginny and Evelyn alone, and then the guys, then a few of Will and Ginny before Bill takes the camera from her. "Let them go, Janet. We've gotta go too if we're gonna make our reservations."

 

The teens pile into the car, Ginny and Mike sitting on the back row. Janet waves at them until they pull out of the driveway. Down the street, Will turns up the radio. Mike scoots close to Ginny, runs his fingers through her hair. "You look really good tonight."

 

Ginny gives an impish smile. "Maybe I'll get lucky."

 

Mike laughs. "Well if that's what you're looking for, I know a guy."

 

"Hope he's not a friend of my brother," she replies with a smirk then turns to look out the window. 

 

X

"The funny story about my biggest hit is that it's not even mine," Todd Rundgren growls into the microphone. "Great artists steal, though, right?"

The crowd roars its reply and Rundrgren begins strumming his guitar. "Why don't I do it one more time?"

Mike smiles at Ginny's delighted gasp, a smile on her face as she sings along, "Day will make a way from night/ All we'll need is candlelight/ And a song/ Soft and long..."

He turns her around in his arms, circling them around her waist and pulling her in. Ginny brings her arms up around his neck and Mike smiles at her. "So how lucky are you?"

"Well I'm slow-dancing in a muddy field with someone who rejected me three days ago so it's hard to say," Ginny replies with a smirk. 

Mike frowns. "I didn't reject you."

"We were kissing on my bed and you stopped then went home. Sounds like rejection to me. Definitely felt like it anyway."

Todd transitions into "Hello It's Me" and Mike pulls her closer, rests his forehead on hers. "You know, this song always makes me think of you."

"Why?"

"It's important to me/ That you know you are free/ Cause i never wanna make you change/ For me," he sings along then explains, "I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me, Gin."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean...just because I love you doesn't mean you have to love me back?"

Ginny blinks, stammers, "I... You love me?"

"Yeah," he replies almost instantly. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course. I just didn't know... I mean..." She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it until Mike places his thumb on her chin and pulls it free. 

"That's my fault. I've been...a lot dumber than usual." He laughs a little, caresses her cheek before his hand slips down to rub the curve of her jaw, pulling her face close enough for their noses to brush. 

Ginny grins, scrunching her nose as he sways her to the music. "What are you doing?"

"Well don't be alarmed, but I'm gonna kiss you in front of people," he answers with a smile. 

Ginny's still smiling as he presses his lips to hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review, and give yourself a hug because we Pitches deserve one.


	85. A Girl Walks Into a Bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uneventful night takes an unforgettable turn when Mike and Ginny meet in a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my Pitches, who can always be counted on to enable me

Mike eases himself down in a chair in the bar, stretching his legs out beneath the table. He hadn’t taken a fall that day, but he can still feel the ride as he removes his hat, signals for a waitress because he knows he can’t make it to the bar just yet. He’s looking around for anyone he knows when a woman walks over to the table and squats beside him to look underneath it.

He looks down at the curly top of her head, watching as she squints in the bar’s dim light. He scoots his chair over and she looks up at him, facing him with fathomless brown eyes and a frown that makes him smile. “Just what are you frowning about with your beautiful self?”

She rolls her eyes but smiles as she resumes looking under his chair. “I dropped my earring somewhere under here.”

Mike looks around the chair until he spots the glinting stud on the other side of the table. He leans over and grabs it then drops his hand to hold it in front of her face. “Is this what you’re looking for, ma’am?”

She looks up and he watches the smile reappear on her face as she takes it and stands upright. “What did you call me?”

“Ma’am,” he replies. “Hasn’t anybody called you that before?”

She shakes her head. “Not where I’m from. And it’s Ginny.”

“I’m Mike.” He stands to pull out the chair beside him. “And where are you from where men don’t have manners, Ginny?”

Something about the way her name drawls off his tongue sparks in the pit of her stomach as she takes the offered seat. “San Diego.”

He smirks, shaking his head. “No wonder.”

Ginny laughs, replies, “Spoken like a true Texan.”

He laughs too. “I think the farthest west I’ve been is Arizona and even that’s a little too west coast for me.”

“So you’ve never even been to California but you’re making fun of it? That’s not fair.”

“Well what do they have that I should know so much about?” He grins. “Besides beautiful women, anyway.”

“What’s so good about Texas?” She nods at his hat, quirks her eyebrows. “Except that you can wear that hat and be taken seriously anyway.”

Mike laughs. “I’ll have you know some women pay good money to watch me ride in that hat.”

“Talk about disposable income.”

Mike laughs harder, shaking his head. “You’re insulting a national rodeo champion in a cowboy bar? California grows ‘em brave, I’ll give you that.”

“Excuse me. Didn’t know I was talking to redneck royalty.”

Mike grins, winks at her. “And don’t you forget it, darlin’.”

“Anyway, California’s got everything in the world,” she answers with a grin.

“Except men who treat you like a lady.”

“And what does that mean?” She frowns at him, prepared to write him off as another ass and storm out of the bar again.

Mike shrugs. “Just that you’re dressed for a date and judging by how you stormed out of here, he pissed you off.”

“He didn’t do anything, including show up,” Ginny replies after a moment.

“He must not have known you’d show up looking like you do.”

“And how do I look?” Ginny’s aware that she’s out of place in the bar in her black cocktail dress, and wearing the wrong boots to boot, but Trevor hadn’t told her what kind of bar it was. Still, taking a date with a rodeo cowboy should have given her some indication.

“Beautiful,” he replies and Ginny snorts. He shakes his head, looking at her earnestly. “I’m serious. You might be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Hell, I’d have pushed my ex-wife in front of a bus to get to you.”

She laughs, bubbling and sweet and Mike grins wider, tells her, “Even your laugh is pretty.”

“Are you this nice to all the stood up girls you meet?” Ginny asks after her laugh subsides.

“Haven’t had the pleasure,” he answers with a smile. “If you don’t mind my asking, how long has it been since a man danced with you?”

Ginny shrugs. “I can’t even remember. Why do you ask?”

“Just trying to calculate the odds of you turning me down.” He stands, offers his large hand, and Ginny takes it, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

On the floor, he holds her closer than she’d normally let a relative stranger and Ginny almost steps back but he begins swaying her to the loping country song and her arms encircle his neck. She’s had too much wine (It’s what she’ll say in the morning anyway). Except that he smelled this good when she was sober too. The oil and leather from the saddle, the hay from the stables, sunshine, and something slightly musky, something oh so manly that makes her press just a little closer. Perhaps she’d be more prepared to let go if he wasn’t so firm under the cotton of his flannel shirt that’s been worn until it’s practically falling apart. And then there’s the little whisper of whiskey on his breath, warm enough on the shell of her ear to make her tingle as he sings along to the slow country song that she doesn’t know but will definitely learn.

“ _There is only one great mystery/ I keep searching for the answer desperately/ Tell me/ Tell me baby/ Tell me please/ What did I ever do/ To make you fall for me…_ ”

She’s not sure how many songs play as they sway on the dance floor, only that they’re alone with the bartender when the music abruptly stops. Mike’s hands relax on her but he doesn’t let go as he looks around the bar.

“Looks like we shut the place down,” he remarks as Ginny lifts her face from his neck.

She looks down at her watch then replies, “It’s after midnight. I should be getting home.”

“Can I walk you to your car…ma’am?” He gives his best smile and Ginny smiles back, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“Are you teasing me?”

“I’d rather be kissing you,” he answers.

Ginny cocks an eyebrow at him. “Is that right?”

He nods, mirrors her expression. “You need kissing badly. That’s what’s wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.”

“Quoting Rhett Butler? You were born in boots, weren’t you?”

Mike laughs. “Just about.”

He pays their tab then walks Ginny to her car. She frowns at the sight of her headlights, tells him, “I always forget to turn these off.”

“You should see if your battery’s dead,” he replies.

Ginny nods, gets in the car and attempts to start the car, sighing when it won’t. She gets out and locks the door, offers him a small smile. “Looks like I need a ride.”

Mike smiles back. “And I suppose I’m your knight in shining armor.”

“Shining armor, dirty old boots, whatever.”

“I should leave you out here since you’re making fun of me but my Nana would beat me long as she could find part of me if she heard.” His hand in the small of her back, he leads her to his black Dodge Titan. He smirks at her. “Now you make one crack about this truck and I’ll leave you out here.”

“Not a word. I promise,” Ginny laughs. He unlocks the truck, opens the passenger door and Ginny turns to frown at him. “Now how am I supposed to get in here?”

Mike smiles, lifts her into the truck, and Ginny laughs as he sets her down. “You’re welcome for everything you got out of that.”

Ginny tugs at his beard again and his expression changes. He leans in, murmurs, “Now ma’am, I kissed the last woman who did that breathless.”

She places her hands on his shoulders, scoots to the edge of the seat. “I don’t suppose I should be any different, should I?”

“I reckon not,” he replies, already leaning in. He pecks her lips repeatedly, lingering a little longer each time before he pulls away until Ginny’s chasing him to reconnect. She wraps her arms around his neck to prevent him from straying too far and Mike pulls her bottom lip between his teeth. Mike plants his hands on the seat on either side of her, leaning her back against the armrest.

“Am I giving you a ride to your place or mine?” he asks between kisses.

“How far away is your place?”

“I can make it there in five minutes if you keep your seatbelt tight.”

Ginny gives one last kiss, running her tongue over his bottom lip. “Make it four.”


	86. Encounter With A Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets an invitation which she can't refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on vampire smut. All I really wanted was for it to not be twilight lol

 

Ginny stood in line outside the club, checking her lipstick in her compact mirror. She looked down at her leather dress then her red pumps that matched her lingerie. She held onto the small gold invitation, given to her seemingly in passing by the hazel-eyed man, his skin slightly bronzed but still alabaster perfection, on the train to work. She’d almost not come, but Evelyn had convinced her not to pass up on the chance to be with a vampire. A vampire herself, she’d never know the pleasure of being fed on, so she refused to let her best friend miss the opportunity.

So there she stood, awaiting entrance into the only nightclub open to mortals by invite only. The line filed into the club, the thumping bass-heavy music breaking the night’s silence each time the door opened. Ginny finally made it to the front of the line, presented her card to the sandy-haired man standing out front. She marveled at the perfection of his skin, unable to stop herself from reaching out and running her fingertips down his cheek. He looked up at her face then down at her outfit with a smile, revealing his fangs, plated gold.

“Don’t make me take you home,” he teased as he handed the card back then unhooked the rope cordoning off the entrance. Ginny only smiled as she stepped inside and he closed the rope behind her. She went for the door but he stopped her, holding onto her hand. “If no one’s here for you, come find me.”

“I will,” she replied before entering the club.

The music was at a surprisingly low volume though the bass seemed to make the entire room vibrate. A redhead, her skin luminous, sat on a stool on the stage, her dress slinky silver that glimmered under the low lights.

“ _The sweetest submission/ Drinking you in/ The wine and the women/ The bedroom hymns_ ,” she crooned as Ginny made her way to the bar, looking around the dimly lit club. A woman lay atop a large slab, four men clustered around her, their mouths attached to her writhing frame. Ginny watched her head roll around, her low, guttural groans punctuating the music. A man was in a similar position, shackled to a wall as two women sucked on opposite sides of his neck. A slowly rutting couple, the woman’s left breast clutched in the man’s mouth, spread out on a backless couch, both of them blissfully unaware of the crowded room.

The bartender, a dark-haired woman with crimson lips, her skin nearly glowing against the glinting sequins of her top, grinned at Ginny. She leaned on the counter, murmured, “Are you here to see me?”

Ginny smiled, her cheeks warm, and shook her head. The bartender shrugged, replied, “That’s a shame. What will you have?”

“Surprise me,” Ginny replied.

The woman’s index finger ghosted the hollow of Ginny’s throat, her fangs glinting silver around tiny red jewels. “You shouldn’t make a request like that in a place like this.”

Ginny laughed, watching as she mixed liquors in a tumbler. She shook it up for a moment then poured it in a shallow glass then plopped in a maraschino cherry and held it out to Ginny. “It’s called a French kiss.”

Ginny grinned as she took the cherry out and popped it in her mouth, tearing it off the stem with her teeth. Before she can reply, a hand pressed into the small of her back and she turned to see the blue-eyed man who had invited her. He grinned, his fangs gold like the bouncer’s, and said, “I didn’t think you were coming.”

“I was trying to steal her away,” the bartender replied with a grin.

“Cara’s always after my girls,” he told Ginny as his hand clasped her waist.

Ginny smiled as she picked up her glass, giving the bartender a little wave. “Bye.”

“Come back any time,” Cara replied as they walked away.

Ginny sipped her drink as she allowed the dark-haired man to lead her to a large leather chair in a corner. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, his thighs muscular beneath the crisp denim of his black jeans. His fingers ran down the column of her neck then over her collarbone, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake.

“Your neck is exquisite,” he murmured, his lips on the shell of her ear though she’d have no problem hearing him over the music.

His index finger dipped to the cleft of her cleavage and Ginny laughed as she caught his hand before it explored farther. “You still haven’t told me your name.”

“You haven’t told me yours either,” he replied.

On the train, he’d simply given her the card and gone on his way, leaving her staring at his broad back as the train pulled away from his stop.

“Ginny,” she hissed because his teeth were travelling the length of her neck as if searching for a place to mark their territory.

“I’m Mike.” His lips found her earlobe, his tongue darting out and making her jump. “Finish your drink.”

“Why? Is it spiked?” Something like mischief flashed in her eyes and he grinned.

“No, but I could give you something,” he replied. Ginny shook her head, wanting to be fully aware when it—whatever it was—happened. “I like telling women what to do.”

“Is that so?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Have you ever been with a vampire?” he asked. Ginny shook her head again, sipping her drink, and Mike’s grin widened. “We’re very bossy.”

Ginny laughed and finished her drink. Mike signaled to Cara to mix her another. He leaned over, breathed in the scent on her neck as his hand ran down her arms, pulling her wrists back and holding them in place. Ginny struggled weakly against his grin but found she couldn’t move even an inch. She commented, “You’re strong.”

“I’m stronger than you think,” he replied.

“How strong are you?”

He answered by getting out of the chair, leaving her in it, then lifting the whole thing with an easy smile. “To be fair, I don’t think you weigh that much.”

“Oh?”

He shrugged as he resumed his seat, lifting her onto his lap. “I could throw you around easy.”

“We’ll see about that.”

His tongue replaced his teeth running up and down her neck, and Ginny squirmed in his embrace. His hands locked on her waist, eventually pulling her around to straddle him. His lips trailed down from the lamb soft skin below her earlobe to the pulse point above her collarbone. His hands travelled down to cup the swell of her ass, enjoying the weight of it in his hands as he kneaded her pliant flesh.

“Will you let me take you home?” he asked, tugging at the zipper on her dress to open it, revealing her red bra. The cups were made of sheer silk, her nipples covered with red lace roses. “Did you know red is my favorite color?”

Ginny laughed. “What happens when you take me home?”

“Whatever you want,” he answered.

X

“Slow, baby. Slow,” Ginny hissed. He had to stop flicking his tongue so fast or Ginny would crawl out of her skin. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been in his leather-heavy apartment. His tongue had taken the concept of time away from her completely. She lay on the edge of his black wooden coffee table, squirming away from his wanting tongue. She couldn’t remember how she’d gotten on the table, just that if he made her cum again, it and she would dissolve into a puddle. He took hold of her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the table.

“Mmmm,” he hummed against her clit, still held captive by his lips. Ginny’s back arched further, almost enough to hurt, but the pain escaped her consciousness, her mind much more focused on the tide welling inside her again. She couldn’t remember how many times she’d cum, only that this would be the orgasm that killed her. She tugged at his hair desperately, her thighs closing around his face so tightly that Mike has to pull them away. He curled his fingers inside her and Ginny began convulsing, her hands banging on the table

“Roll over,” he commanded.

Ginny managed despite her jelly-like limbs, sliding back to put her knees on the floor. Mike considered her for a moment then picked her up and moved her to the couch, bending her over the arm. He squatted behind her, gave her center a slow lick that made her quiver. “Please…”

“Please what, Ginny?” He smiled as the way she shrank from his exploring fingers. “Had enough teasing?”

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“What should I do with you now?” he asked as he stood, his hand in the small of her back.

She whined her answer so softly that he almost didn’t hear her. “Fuck me.”

“Is that what you think I brought you here for?” He laughed. “Dirty girl. I just wanted to have a drink.”

Ginny snorted but offered no other reply. Mike laughed again, shrugged as he scooped her up with one arm. “Well since that’s what you’d like…”

He tossed her over his shoulder then carried her into his room and set her on the bed. “Stay here.”

He left her there, headed into another smaller room, and Ginny slipped off the bed then wiggled underneath it. Mike came back into the room. He frowned at the empty bed. “Ginny?”

When he got no answer, he looked in the bathroom but found it empty then returned to the room. He was about to look in the living room when he heard her giggle. He smirked as he looked at his closet. “So you’re hiding from me? Alright. But it’s going to get you punished.”

She giggled again and he went to the closet, surprised when he didn’t find her in it. He went into the bathroom, checked the shower then the linen closet, still not finding her. He returned to his room, opened the cabinet bottom of his nightstand though he didn’t think she was small enough to fit there. Still, crouched beside the bed, he strained his ears until he heard her breathing then got up and rounded the bed, squatting on the other side. He smirked at the sight of her feet peeking out then grabbed her ankles and pulled her out, smiling at her laughing face.

“So you’ve been watching me look for you?” He grinned as he hauled her onto the bed. He placed the satin eye mask he’d left to get on her head then said, “I was only going to blindfold you but since you’re so naughty, I’ll have to fix you.”

He left her in the room, disappearing into the smaller one again, then returned a moment later. Ginny allowed him to rig her up in the contraption, made of a metal bar between her feet and cuffs that looped around her wrists and ankles. “Can you move?”

Ginny attempted to crawl away but found she could only wiggle in the spot. “Just a little.”

“Good,” he replied. He slipped the eye mask over her eyes “Can you see anything?”

Ginny shook her head, smiling a little. “No. I suppose you’ve got me right where you want me.”

Mike laughed as he ran a fingertip down her spine. Ginny shivered, let out a soft moan, and he continued down the back of her thigh, smiling when she giggled. “Ticklish?”

“Terribly.”

 “Have you ever used a safe word?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“Good. Any preference?”

“The last one I used was balloons.”

“Balloons works for me.”

Her face resting on a pillow, she asked, “Do you do this to lots of girls?”

He gave the lush left globe of her ass a slap, answered, “Only bad ones who hide from me.”

Ginny hissed then requested, “Do that again.”

Mike grinned as he settled himself behind her, slapped her other cheek. “I should have guessed you’d like that.”

He rubbed his erection against her slick center and Ginny moaned, told him, “I’d offer you a hand with that, but…”

Mike gave her another smack, rubbed his throbbing head against her entrance, groaning at the warmth awaiting him. “Ready?”

“I’m tempted to start without you.” She wiggled her bound hands, scraped her nails against his knees.

Mike scooted closer, lined himself up then pushed inside her, smiling when Ginny moaned, her center clenching around him. He set a thunderous pace, his hands creating constellations of bruises on her hips.

“Talk to me,” he demanded, reaching up to take hold of her damp curls. “Tell me what you want.”

“Slow please. I need you deeper.” Though he couldn’t see them, he imagined her pupils were blown judging by her flushed face.

He scooted closer, pushed deeper, groaning in tandem with the low moan Ginny let out, changing his pace so he was barely moving inside her. He reached beneath her, found her throbbing clit, and pressed the pad of his middle finger to it. “You’re doing so good. So good. Taking my cock like such a good girl…”

His pace quickened until he found a steady rhythm that coaxed a wanton “ah” from Ginny each time he bottomed out inside her. It didn’t take her long to begin shaking beneath him, rolling back and forth on her shoulders until he placed his free hand between her shoulder blades to still her. “You can’t cum until you ask for it.”

“Make me cum! Make me cum! Make me cum!” came her immediately reply, becoming a high-pitched chant as he resumed strumming her clit. He used his free hand to undo the restraints around her wrists and Ginny sat up on her elbows, pushed back against him. “ _Makemecummakemecummakemecum_ — _Fuck_!”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, his head dropping on her shoulder as he covered her hands with his, intertwining their fingers and using the leverage to pound her senseless. “So tight… Gonna— Gonna—”

He wasn’t surprised when Ginny beat him to the punch, shuddering violently beneath him until she froze, her mouth open and her head tipped back, a shout caught in her throat as her clenching warmth reached a frenzy then seized up around him. After a small eternity, she shuddered back to life, slumping over. Mike rode her through the tremors of her aftershock, his hips losing the finesse of rhythm as he slammed inside her until he erupted. His cock pulsed inside her, her fingers digging into her hips.

“Jesus,” he breathed as he dropped his head on her shoulder, his weight stretching her out on the bed as he collapsed.

Ginny pushed her eye mask off then reached back, ran her fingers through his sweat damp hair. “Wow.”

“Wow? That’s all I get? Get out,” he teased, giving her shoulder a nip.

“I don’t know what I expected but wow is all I’ve got,” she replied, looking back at him with a sleepy smile. “You know, you’re not as heavy as I thought you’d be.”

Mike smiled as he sat up and unshackled her ankles, setting the spreader bar on the nightstand before he lay beside her. Ginny scooted back against him, grabbed his arm and pulled it around her goosebumped body. He asked, “How do you feel about shower sex?”

“Not as sexy as you’d think,” Ginny answered, recalling more than a few underwhelming experiences.

“Well I’ve got a chair,” he replied.

Ginny smiled. “That could change things, but…”

“But?”

She shook her head, murmured, “Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

If anyone else commanded her so casually, she’d have balked immediately, but something about his whispery baritone made her putty in his hands. “Well… I just assumed you brought me here to feed on me.”

Mike looked down at her, replied, "I was working my way around to it. I didn’t think you’d volunteer.”

“Well I am.” She looked at him with a furrowed brow, wondering if he’d assumed she’d just come home with him for easy sex. She’d imagined he’d made love to her so fervently so she’d be sated enough to do anything he asked. Now he seemed apprehensive, as if he hadn't expected her to want to be his prey.

"Ginny—”

"Just do it,” she whined. She had heard from other girls that it was nothing short of ecstasy, being a vampire's prey. Some girls dated them exclusively.

He lifted her off the bed, carried her to the kitchen, and stretched her out on the cool countertop, goosebumps rising on her skin. He stood over her for a moment, looking her up and down with something like starvation in his eyes. A moment later she felt his fangs sink into the flesh of her inner thigh, nowhere near where she'd expected to be bitten. She quickly understood his motives when his fingers began moving inside her still slick channel. Her back arched and she cried out, no longer able to feel his teeth because her whole body was warm with pleasure. His fingers worked diligently, stroking and curling until she began to shake with an impending explosion. He smiled, pulling his teeth from her when she came with a shriek, shuddering around his hand, now buried four fingers deep inside her.

He sat up and licked his fangs and lips clean of her blood, then slipped his fingers into his mouth to taste her nectar.

"I don't know which I prefer," he admitted as he licked his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think of this!! XOXOXO


	87. Fast Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I just want to be alone right now."
> 
> Mike and Ginny run away from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got a fast car  
> I want a ticket to anywhere  
> Maybe we can make a deal  
> Maybe together we can get somewhere
> 
> You got a fast car  
> I got a plan to get us outta here
> 
> You got a fast car  
> Is it fast enough so we can fly away?  
> We've gotta make a decision  
> Leave tonight or live and die this way

 

 

Tarboro, North Carolina - August 2015

 

Ginny sighed as she reached the bus stop, shrugging off her backpack and sitting on the bench. She checked her watch, hoped the bus would be on time. After a few minutes, she went into the gas station behind the bus stop, bought herself a Coke and a few Ding Dongs, her comfort snack. She was at the register when a man called her name. She turned and frowned at Mike, a guy she'd known in high school, walking toward her. 

 

"Long time no see, Baker." He grinned and she remembered the heart-hammering crush she'd had on him as a freshman when he was a senior, and how he'd humored her with a chaste kiss at his last homecoming only to tell her she was just a little girl. 

 

Ginny tried for a smile, failed. "Hey Mike."

 

He leaned on the counter, told her, "I was at your graduation."

 

"Lucky me," Ginny replied evenly as the attendant counted out her change. She asked him, "Do you know how long the bus'll be?"

 

"Probably 10 minutes," he replied. 

 

"Bus? Where you going?"

 

Ginny shrugged. "Raleigh."

 

"Your dad know?" Ginny fixed him with a hard look, didn't answer. "So you're running away?"

 

"I ain't  _runnin_ ' anywhere. I'm just going."

 

"Why?" He followed her out of the store, and much to her chagrin, the bus stop bench.

 

"I've been holding that house together since Mom left," she replied. "Cookin' for 'im, cleanin' up after 'im, makin' sure he doesn't die cause he's been a drunk all my life but can't remember not to pass out on his back. He had a wife and now she's gone. It ain't my job to take her place."

 

She didn't realize the tears had started until he dabbed at her cheek with a handkerchief. She pushed his hand away, shook her head. "I resented my mom so much when she left. I kept wonderin' what she was thinkin', but now I know. I can feel it all hangin' around my neck, draggin' me down. If I don't get out now, I'll never leave. And I'm entitled to a life, right? I don't have to hold on just because she let go. Or maybe I'm just selfish..."

 

He dabbed at her eyes again, pushing her hair back from her face, and Ginny took the handkerchief, scowled at him after she wiped her face. "Quit treatin' me like a little girl."

 

He gave her a lazy smile, took his handkerchief back. "I was just tryin' to be nice to you, Ginny."

 

Ginny looked down at her lap, her face hot as she became 14 and stupidly infatuated with the grinning catcher who'd stolen her heart with a single compliment: "Girls with braces are so pretty." She could still see him sauntering away from her as she sat in the concession stand, baseball cap turned backwards on his head, his bowed legs flexing powerfully as he headed for the dugout. He'd looked over his shoulder, one of her red vines between his perfect teeth (he was never much for dipping like his teammates), and winked when he caught her staring, made her face crimson under the brim of her white Duke cap. His fingers ghosted her scalp as he ran them through her curls and Ginny squirmed away. "Leave me alone, Mike."

 

He shrugged though he didn't move his hand away. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been gone a few years. Didn't expect you to be all grown up when I got home."

 

She remembered that he'd gone away to Duke to play baseball but blew his knee out on a slide just shy of getting into the minors. "I'm only 4 years younger than you."

 

"Four years is a long time," he replied. "And it did you a world of good."

 

Ginny scowled at him but didn't inquire, instead turning to stare at the road for the bus. He realized he'd offended her, reached out to run his fingertip over the apple of her cheek. "I meant that as a compliment. You're not a little girl anymore."

 

He smiled at her derisive snort, and the little smile that settled on her lips. "Believe it or not, I kinda miss your braces. How they'd shine all bright when I made you smile."

 

"Don't act like you made me smile so often."

 

"Don't act like I didn't." He grinned at her, checked his watch. "I don't think your bus is gonna be on time, darlin'."

 

Ginny turned to him, her nose scrunched, then looked away, snickering softly. Mike cocked an eyebrow at her, resting his left foot on his right knee, his boots caked with red clay. "What's funny?"

 

She shook her head, still smiling. "Nothing. I just imagined you'd come back from college with a little more sophistication."

 

"Honey, just cause I talk slow doesn't mean I'm stupid." He tugged a short curl tucked behind her ear. "I remember when you used to near 'bout swoon when I talked."

 

"Well I'm not a little girl anymore," she replied with a smirk. She looked down the road then at her watch with a sigh. "Seems like you're right about the bus."

 

"I can take you. Drive's only an hour."

 

Ginny's eyes flashed with surprise but she shook her head. "No. That's okay. It'll be on soon enough."

 

"Come on. It's not like I'm doin' much else." 

 

She looked at him a long moment then stood and picked up her backpack. "Alright."

 

He stood, towering over her as she looked up at him. Ginny reached up, tugged at his beard. "I don't remember you havin' this when you left."

 

He grinned, shrugged. "You're not the only one who grew up, little girl."

 

Mike took her backpack, led her to his truck. Ginny smiled, shook her head. "Some things never change."

 

He opened her door, grinning at his ancient yellow Chevy. "Some things don't need to."

 

By the time they reached Raleigh, Ginny was asleep, leaning against the window. Mike got out of the truck, hefting her bag onto his shoulder, then rounded the car to her side. He opened the door and she blinked awake, looking up at the shiny Motel 6 sign. He unbuckled her seatbelt, helped her out of the truck, smiling as she leaned against him. "Come on, little girl. You're almost to your bed."

 

"Stop calling me that," she yawned. Mike intertwined their fingers, led her to the front desk and got a key. She had roused by the time they reached the room and took her backpack as he unlocked the door. She frowned, told him, "It's only got one bed."

 

"Well you only need one," he replied, "unless you want me to stay."

 

"Do we need two for that?" she asked softly, her eyes shyly meeting his. "I mean...if you're gonna stay."

 

"I will if you want me to." He brushed her sleep mussed hair back with his hands. "I won't leave you alone if you don't want me to."

 

"I just want to be alone right now," her eyes dropped from his then met them again, "but with you. Does that make any sense?"

 

He nodded then sat on the single bed until she sat beside him, eventually crawling up to lay her head on a pillow. He kicked off his boots then scooted up to take off her worn sandals. She pulled her knees up, curling into a ball. He moved all the way up the bed, asked, "Want me to hold you?"

 

She nodded and Mike lay beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back against him. He nosed her hair aside, kissed the lamb soft patch of skin below her earlobe. "Don't you fret now. I won't leave you."

 

"Why'd you come with me?" she asked after a moment. "What're you runnin' from?"

 

"Nothin' back home but people tellin' me they're sorry about my knee, and they're prayin' for me. I just need to be somewhere I'm not 'oh poor me' anymore." 

 

She didn't reply and he began humming an old Merle Haggard song. She snorted. "I hate Merle Haggard."

 

He gently swatted her hip. "Bite your tongue. Nobody hates Merle Haggard."

 

"I do." She shrugged against him and he gave her another kiss. 

 

" _Deep in your smile/ There's a quiet soft desire/ Like the ember/ Of a once ragin' fire_..." He tightened his hold on her, his lips on the shell of her ear. " _You know I/ Could light that fire again/ You know it isn't wise/ I see the want to/ In your eyes_..."

 

Ginny rolled over and looked at him, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "Sing me some Willie Nelson."

 

He snorted, smirked at her. "I hate Willie Nelson."

 

"Do it for me," she replied with a sweet smile. 

 

" _Gone is the romance/ That was so divine/ It's broken and cannot be mended/ You must go your way/ And I must go mine/ Now that our love dream has ended_ ..." She rolled back over, cuddled into him, tucking her head under his chin. " _What'll I do/ When you/ Are far away/ And I am blue/ What'll I do/ What'll I do/ When I am wonderin' who_ \--"

 

" _Is kissing you/ What'll I do_?" Ginny finished then asked,  “Have you had many women?”

 

Mike looked at her in surprise. “What?”

 

“Have you had many women?”

 

He shrugged. “I’m not sure. How many is many?”

 

“Well I’ve never been with anybody.” She rolled over to grin at him in the waning sunlight coming through the slats of the window's dusty blinds.

 

He smiled, popped the tip of her nose with his index finger. “Now that’s not fair.”

 

She shrugged and he answered, “I’ve been with a few girls.”

 

“Five?”

 

“More than that.”

 

“Ten?”

 

“More than that.” The corners of her mouth drooped and he frowned back. “Ginny, the number isn’t important. Something like that doesn’t mean anything if the person you’re with doesn’t mean anything to you.”

 

“Well why’d you do it?”

 

Mike shrugged. “A lot of times, I didn’t know it didn’t mean anything until I had done it.”

 

“So you didn’t love any of them?”

 

"A few once upon a time."

 

"Well how do you feel about me?"

 

"I've always thought you were beautiful," he replied with a smile, his fingertip tracing back and forth on the apple of her cheek. "I don't think anyone so pretty has ever loved me so much."

 

Ginny laughed, scrunching her nose. "I did _not_ love you."

 

"Yes you did," he replied. "Enough to let me kiss you at the Homecoming dance."

 

"You must've loved me too to kiss me," she answered. 

 

"I should'nt've knowin' how young you were but... I don't know if you've seen you smile but it's something."

 

She smiled then, her cheeks hot, sheepishly offered. "You can have me. I mean, if you want."

 

He sat up then, pulling her along with him. “Are you sure? I want you to be sure, Ginny.”

 

She nodded, her eyes heavily lidded. "I like the way you say my name."

 

"Do you?" He slipped the straps of her white sundress off, revealing her light yellow bra

 

Ginny took over, pulling her bra and dress down around her waist, but quickly covered her breasts with her hands. “I’ve never been naked with a man.”

 

“Do you trust me?” She nodded again and Mike pulled her hands down from her breasts, replacing them with my own, running the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. They hardened under his touch and her breath caught. He pulled her onto his lap, kissed the hollow of her throat. “All you’ve gotta do is trust me.”

 

“I do,” she murmured, letting him roll her onto her back.

 

He didn’t consider myself very patient but Mike found himself moving slower than ever, constantly watching her face. There was nothing more transfixing than the light that danced in her eyes as she watched him, or the soft surprised “oh’s” that slipped out of her mouth at each new sensation. Mike pulled her to the edge of the bed, slipped the rest of her clothes off, and hooked her legs on his shoulders. He pressed his tongue against her, his eyes never leaving her face as her eyes fell closed and her head tipped back. 

 

X

 

"You know I'll take you home if you want," Mike offered, peering over Ginny's shoulder at her face in the dark room. He wasn't sure what to make of her post-coital tears, assuming she regretted the whole trip, or his coming along at the least. 

 

She shook her head. "No. I left for a reason. I'm not going back. I just...never expected my first time to be in a roadside motel with someone who's not my boyfriend. And I never expected to run away but—"

 

"You needed a change and you made it." His fingertips ghosted her temple, pulling her hair back from her face. "If it means anything, I think you're brave. You might be the bravest person I know."

 

"Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am," she rolled over to look at him, "and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you. Or that you'll wake up and feel differently about me."

 

"That won't happen." 

 

"I'm just a little girl, remember?" She sneered at him. "What if you meet a woman?"

 

Mike laughed, caressed her face. "Sweet summer child... Are you old enough to get that reference?"

 

"Yes." She laughed then, bubbling and sweet and ringing in his ears the way he suspected it would forever. 

 

"I'm here as long as you'll have me."

 

"Don't leave just yet." She smiled, pulled him close to press his face in her neck. "Sing me some more Conway Twitty."

 

" _Hello darlin'/ It's been a long time/_ _You're just as lovely/ As you used to be_  ..." he crooned, scratching her scalp until her eyes fell closed. " _How's your new love/ Are you happy/ Hope you're doing fine/ Just to know it/ Means so much to me_..."


	88. The Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fuck...I feel like I've been hit by a car."
> 
> Ruthie gives Mike the flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an "outtake" from Two Baseball Players and a Baby, my fic in which Mike finds out he has a daughter and Ginny volunteers to co-parent.

Ginny shifts Ruthie on her hip, pressing the back of her hand to his clammy forehead. Ruthie leans over to do the same though her arm isn’t long enough, cooing, “Ma…”

“ _Da_ doesn’t feel good, Peanut,” Ginny tells the fifteen-month-old baby, pulling her groping hand away from Mike’s beard, emphasizing “Da” in hopes that she’ll break her habit of calling them both “Ma”.

“I’m okay,” he answers, reaching weakly for Ruthie.

Ginny sets her on him, eyeing the recently recovered baby and her victim father dubiously. Ruthie’s cold had lingered only for a weekend but the germs seemed oddly more potent as they attacked Mike, who had battled valiantly for three days until Ruthie’s oatmeal breakfast made him vomit in the sink.

He lay on the couch, sweating and shrouded in blankets over his long-sleeved shirt and sweats. Ruthie wipes his sweat-slick hair back from his face, cooing, “Ma” again as she stares at him with their identical hazel eyes, her leaning toward green while his were a dull blue that nearly matched the bags under his eyes from his fitful sleeping.

“You got Da sick,” he tells her with a silly frown that Ruthie presses her palm flat against to receive a kiss.

“No!” She whoops her favorite word, her sparsely toothed grin laced with drool as she tugs on his t-shirt.

“Yes you did,” Mike answers with a smile. “It’s okay. Da’s not mad at you, pudge.”

Ginny frowns at him. “Stop calling her that. She thinks it’s her name.”

“Well she’s not exactly a peanut anymore,” Mike replies, squeezing Ruthie’s chubby thigh for emphasis. The introduction of soft solid foods had turned the previously petite baby into the “Michelin Man,” as Evelyn had described her.

“You love it.”

“I do.” He gnaws on Ruthie’s cheek, making her laugh, her chubby arms flapping against his chest. He stops a moment later, turning his head away from the baby to cough violently for a few minutes. Ruthe watches with interest, her eyes wide as he leans back on the pillow and sighs. “Fuck…I feel like I’ve been hit by a car.”

“Want some more cold medicine?” Ginny asks, wiping his shining forehead.

He nods and she pours him a cupful of codeine that he downs then follows with orange juice, Ruthie grabbing at his straw and jamming it in her mouth when he finishes. He takes it from her, chides, “No no.”

“She probably won’t get sick again,” Ginny replies as he sets the cup down.

Mike smooths her sun-bleached curls back from her tan face. He finds it almost wondrous how she can look so much like Dannie one day then morph into his clone the next, this day being the latter, and occasionally like Ginny, particularly when she laughs. He grins at her. “You’re tough as nails, aren’t you, pudge?”

“No!” the baby replies.

“Yeah you are,” he answers with a smile.

“Are you gonna be okay while I go change?” Ginny asks.

Mike pulls a face at her. “I do this every day, rookie.”

Ginny rolls her eyes, heads down the hall to her bedroom and pulls off her practice sweats, switching them out for another pair of sweats and a tank top before she goes back to Mike’s room. Ruthie has slipped off her father’s sleeping form and pulled the books off the small bookshelf beside his dresser. She turns at the sound of footsteps, holding up a book for Ginny to see.

“Ma!”

Ginny walks over, takes the book from her and looks at it. “I don’t think you’re old enough for John Grisham just yet, Peanut.”

She replaces the books on the shelf and picks Ruthie up, frowning at the foul scent emanating from Ruthie’s diaper. “You’re ready for a new diaper though.”

She takes her to the nursery and lays her on the changing table, frowning as she wipes the baby clean. “Christ, Peanut. How’d you turn rice and applesauce into that.”

“Juice!” Ruthie replies with a smile.

Ginny fastens her into a new diaper then throws the soiled one in the diaper genie. She picks Ruthie up and settles her on her hip. “You know what we should do? We should wake up that old man you call a father who fell asleep and left you on your own.”

She takes her back to Mike’s room, sitting on the bed beside his snoring body and allows Ruthie to crawl onto his chest. To her surprise, the baby stretches out on Mike’s chest, yawning as she lays her head on his slowly rising chest. Ginny smirks, shaking her head as she climbs onto the bed completely, lying back against a pillow.

When Mike awakes a while later, Ginny and Ruthie are both asleep, snoring softly as they cuddle him.


	89. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm an idiot but I'm your idiot."
> 
> Mike saves Ginny from a disastrous coffee run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an unrepentant slut for fake relationships. I have no shame. 
> 
> This is me praying that  
> This was the very first page  
> Not where the storyline ends  
> My thoughts will echo your name  
> Until I see you again  
> These are the words I held back  
> As I was leaving too soon:  
> I was enchanted to meet you

Mike watches the slender woman's hand grip her coffee cup tighter as she shakes her head at the man thrusting his business card at her, her other one clutching a bunch of the skirt that skims her slender calves. He's seen her before, usually dressed in workout clothes as she stops in for a green tea latte and bagel after her morning workout. The man's smile is insistent as he repeats his entreaty for her to call him sometime, if only to get more coffee.

Her eyes dart over the man's shoulder and briefly catch his gaze before the man steps into her line of vision and continues his pursuit. Mike frowns, pushing out of his chair, and makes his way over. He approaches, his arm snaking around her waist, her bare midriff warm against his palm, and pulls her into him.

"Here you are," he says with a smile, their eyes connecting. "We're gonna be late if you don't get a move on, babe."

"I was just heading for you but," she gestures to the frowning man who has stepped back from their too tight circle, "Noah here was insisting on buying me a cup of coffee some time."

Mike turns his eyes on the man, cocking an eyebrow. "Mike Lawson. I appreciate it, man. She's gonna send me to the poor house over soy milk."

"It's almond milk," she replies with a smile, her nose scrunching cutely.

The man quickly reassembles his composure, looking from the woman to Mike. "No disrespect meant. Ginny dind't mention she was..."

"Married," Mike finishes with a coldly polite grin.

"Really? She doesn't wear a ring." He gives Ginny a thin smile. "You should change that so another poor man doesn't embarass himself trying to get a date."

"We're actually on our way to get it back from the jewelers."

"It wouldn't stay on my finger for anything and I'd hate to lose it," Ginny adds.

"Like you did last week." He gives Noah another grin. "She forgot it on the sink and hid her hand in an oven mitt all through breakfast. It's like living with Lucy Ricardo."

He smiles at Ginny's laugh, bubbling and sweet, and she gives his beard a tug. "We agreed you wouldn't tell that story anymore."

"But it's so cute," he replies with a smile, giving her lithe waist a squeeze.

She smirks, her nose scrunching as her dimples pop out. "You're an idiot."

He nods. "I am absolutely an idiot, but I'm your idiot."

"Well we've all got our crosses to bear and dresses to wear, and you're mine." Her fingers hook on the open collar on his lavender button down. "If only you fit better."

"Hey I'm the little black dress of husbands. If you don't look good in me, that's your problem." He smiles at making her laugh, popping the tip of her button nose with his index finger. He turns back to Noah. "Well it was nice meeting you but we should get going. Gin's already made us late."

Noah nods, his eyes still darting back and forth between them. "Nice meeting you too."

Mike's arm stays around Ginny's waist as they leave the coffee shop, Ginny leading him to the corner before she speaks. "Thanks."

"No problem. You were looking like you were about to chew your arm off like a trapped coyote," he replies with a smile as he lets her go. His palm misses the pliant flesh revealed by the white blouse that exposes her shoulders as well as her toned stomach. His eyes linger a moment too long on the thin gold chain around her waist. He extends his hand. "I'm Mike by the way."

She laughs as she shakes his hand, the sun seemingly undecided on which part of her it loved the most: her dark riotous curls; her tawny, topaz skin; or her toothy grin. "Ginny. Nice to meet you."

"From what I understand, strong marriages usually start with meeting." He watches her hair blow in a passing breeze, thinking _Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you._

"I hear that's what all the kids are doing," she answers with a laugh. "Although I can't imagine I'd marry a man with a beard."

Mike smiles. "Well you can't marry me without it."

"Aww, and to think we were off to such a good start." She grins back.

"Well if you can overlook a little facial hair, we could keep it going." He gives his most charming smile as she tilts her head, considers him. She steps forward, gives it a gentle stroke with her index and middle fingers, and Mike's grin widens. "You've just gotta let it grow on you."

She smiles. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"At the very least, you'll get a funny story about how a guy saved you from a bad date only to take you on an even worse one."

"There's no way you could be worse than that guy."

He grins. "Oh I know. I bet he can't even grow a beard. He already failed at having a top lip."

Her laugh rings in his ears once more and she nods when she settles down. "I think dinner would be nice."

"Can I bring my beard?"

"Just this once." He's never known the crinkling of someone's nose could be so enchanting. She smiles as the light changes and the crosswalk gives her the right of way. "Well it was nice being married to you for a few minutes."

They exchange numbers and Mike teases, "Just so you know, when we get married, I'm going full Dumbledore with the beard."

"Well the vows do say for better or worse."

She's halfway through the crosswalk when they both realize he's said when they get married—not if—and she looks back, smiling when she finds him still there, watching. He nods, slipping his sunglasses on his face, and Ginny nods back, turning around before he can see her cheeks redden.

 


	90. Talks with Ruthie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "H-how long have you been standing there?"
> 
> Ginny has a little talk with Ruthie during a diaper change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another "outtake" from Two Baseball Players and a Baby. At this time, I'm not entirely sure if this will make it into canon, but I like it.

Ginny combs Ruthie’s wet hair back on her head, glad the baby has gotten used to the routine enough to be still until her braids are done. The sun has bleached her chocolate curls coppery from swimming with Mike every day, and tanned her buttermilk skin a wheat color.

“Have you ever been in love, Peanut?” Ginny remembers she’s talking to a baby, adds, “Oh yeah. Sorry. Well, love is pretty much the way you stare at chips.”

She finishes one braid then starts on the other. Ruthie pulls at her striped sock until it comes off her foot. “Awawawawa.”

“Yeah,” she replies. “Mama might be in love.”

“Awa!” She moves on to the other foot, Ginny leaning over with her to start on her other braid.

“The thing is, I was sure I’d put all this away a long time ago. How old are you again?” She fastens the braid with a little rubber band just as Ruthie rolls over. Ginny lays back, lets the baby crawl onto her chest.

“Mamamama,” Ruthie replies, pulling at Ginny’s shirt.

Ginny kisses her nose, tells her, “Why can’t it be as easy as it was with you? All I had to do was look at those big hazel eyes and know you were the one, which is ironic because you’ve got your daddy’s eyes.”

“Dadadadada!”

“Don’t bring him into this…although you can’t exactly leave him out of this.” Ruthie stares at her for a few minutes before she grunts, making her gassy face. “You pooping? Yeah, you’re pooping. Hurry it up, Peanut.”

She gets up, heads to her dresser to get a diaper then goes back to the bed and sits down, frowning at Ruthie. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s so easy. We’re practically already doing it, but if… I can’t lose him. I almost did once and I never wanna do that again. And I can’t even imagine losing you. I haven’t even known you a year and I can’t imagine being without you.”

“Awawawawa,” Ruthie replies, and Ginny lays her on the bed, pulls off her pajama bottoms.

Ginny sighs as she pulls off the smelly diaper. “Maybe I want too much. Maybe we’re good with what we have. Like I said, we’re practically already doing it. I should be able to live with this. Why can’t I live with this?”

Ruthie replies by stuffing her fist in her mouth as Ginny fastens her diaper.

“Maybe it’s because I’m too close. I love him too much to not tell him.” She picks Ruthie up, heads for the cracked door and opens it, dropping the diaper when she finds Mike on the other side. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

She can tell from his stricken face that he’s about to lie, and she’s never loved him more for it. “Uh, just came to tell you dinner’s ready.”

“Oh okay,” she replies quickly. “Just gotta throw this diaper away and we’ll be right down.”

He nods, gently extracts her hair from Ruthie’s tight fist then smooths her curls back into place. His fingertips ghost her neck and linger for a moment too long. Ginny throws the diaper away, surprised to find Mike at the top of the stairs, seemingly waiting for her.

When she reaches him, he sheepishly takes her hand, intertwining their fingers as they head downstairs.


	91. Ruthie Makes a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you really walking out on me?"
> 
> Mike and Ginny clean up Ruthie, then muddy the waters between themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another TBPAAB outtake

"Hey Baker, can you come here a minute?" Mike calls from the bathroom. Ginny rolls out of bed and heads down the hall to Ruthie's sunflower-themed bathroom, frowning at the distinct dirty diaper scent coming from it. 

 

"I'm not helping old man. It's not my turn," she replies through the closed door.  

"Come on, Baker. It's up her back and down her legs and...seeping through to the front. Jesus, Peanut," he huffs.

Ginny opens the door and bites her lip to keep from laughing at Mike as he holds Ruthie at arm's length. "I feel like I told you not to give her the oatmeal formula and you told me to butt out."

"You know what, start her bath and leave me to it. I'm not listening to your bullshit right now." Ginny snorts, walks over to the tub and turns on the water then smirks at Mike. She shrugs, brushes past him to get to the door and Mike scowls at her. "Are you really walking out on me?" 

Ginny sighs and goes back to the tub. "How do you wanna do this?"

Mike looks at Ruthie, leisurely kicking her feet, then walks over to the tub. "Let's hose her off like a puppy."

Ginny switches on the shower and detaches the head then frowns at Mike. "You've gotta take the diaper off." 

"Absolutely not, rookie."

"We can't hose her off _in_ the diaper, Mike. That's counterintuitive."

"Baker, if this is what's leaking out of the diaper, I can only imagine what's left in it," he replies. 

Ginny grabs the trashcan over to the edge of the tub. "Hold her over the trashcan and I'll just undo the tabs. When the diaper falls off, put her back over the tub. 

Mike moves Ruthie, contently kicking her stained feet, over the trashcan and Ginny takes a deep breath, gingerly reaching for the diaper's tabs and undoing them. The diaper plops into the garbage can and Mike scowls at the smell as he moves Ruthie back over the tub. "We're gonna burn this trashcan by the way." 

Ginny nods, grimacing. "We might have to burn the whole house down."

She turns on the shower head and Mike holds the baby out at arm's length, turning her back to Ginny. Ruthie giggles at the contact of the water, kicking excitedly. Mike laughs, shakes his head. "I can't believe I'm washing shit off an infant. I'm a future hall of famer."

"I've already made history and I'm the one literally hosing shit off a baby." She smirks at him. "Only you would make this all about yourself. Talk about narcissism."

"Says the person who just one-upped my comment about history." He turns Ruthie around so Ginny can hose off her front.

Ginny watches her smile dissipate, her frown settling in for a moment before she begins whining. She checks their progress, frowns at Mike. "We're not even close to being done."

"Okay," he sighs, sputters a few breaths, then suggests, "Sing that stupid song she likes."

"Which one?"

"That one you sing while you make breakfast."

" _If you were falling/ then I would catch you/ You need a light/ I'd find a match/ Cause I love the way you say good morning/ And you take me the way I am_..." Ginny takes Ruthie's left leg and washes it off, tickling the underside of her foot once it's clean. 

" _If you are chilly/ Here take my sweater/ Your head is aching/ I'll make it better_ ," Mike joins.

" _Cause I love the way/ You call me baby_..."

" _And you take me the way I am_." Ruthie's cries subside and Mike blows raspberries on her cheeks.

He turns the baby around, her wet body soaking through his shirt. He gives her his sternest face and Ruthie smiles, reaching for his beard. "Don't you ever shit like that again, Peanut."

"Ma," she coos, pressing her face in his neck. Mike's frown dissipates immediately, his lips curling into a smile. 

He smooths her hair, holding her out so Ginny can wrap a towel around her. Ginny kisses the crown of her head. "Tell _Da_ bye bye. We've gotta put on our jammies."

"I'll help," he replies, his hand finding the small of her back as he follows her out of the bathroom and into Ruthie's room. Mike goes into her dresser, pulls out Ruthie's Padres sleeper, smiling at the back of Ginny's head as she outfits the baby with a new diaper.

" _I'd buy you Rogaine/ When you start losing all your hair--_ which is probably, like, next weekend--" she sneers over her shoulder at Mike, who snorts, rolling his eyes. " _Sew on patches/ To all your tear/ Cause I love you more than I could ever promise_..." 

" _And you take me the way I am_ ," he finishes as he brings the sleeper over. Ginny holds the infant still as Mike dresses her in the sleeper, zipping it over her diaper. He asks Ginny, "You sure you don't wanna come?"

Ginny snorts. "A rookie's bachelor party at a strip club? I'm okay. Really."

He grins at the baby, smushing her chubby face in his hand. "Be good for Ma, okay?"

"Awa!" Ruthie grins, her fist clutching Ginny's hair, as Ginny follows him out of the room then downstairs to the front door. 

"You gonna wait up for me?" he asks. 

"If you mean, am I gonna lay in your bed and eat the rest of your sandwich, then absolutely."

"Well I'm gonna go get covered in body glitter." He puts his keys in his pocket and smacks kisses on Ruthie's cheeks, grinning at her gummy smile, then pecks Ginny's lips as well.

"Uh...yeah. Okay," she replies, her voice foreign to her own ears. 

Mike leaves the house, only realizing what he's done when he shuts the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Mike and Ginny sing to Ruthie is "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson


	92. Doritos, Light-Up Sneakers, and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny meets an adorable little boy in the snack aisle, and his equally adorable father at the checkout counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some fluff for my squad, particularly Jennonthewire, who is my handler and head of my complaint department.

 

Ginny watches the blonde little boy stand on the toes of his light up sneakers, his arms just long enough to reach the bag of Doritos sitting atop her case of bottled water. He grasps it in his hands, decorated with Batman tattoos, and pulls it from the cart. She smirks, asks, "Whatcha doing?"

Hazel eyes framed by dark lashes flit to hers as he replies, "I need this."

"Oh really?" she asks, walking around the cart to squat before him as he clutches the bag of chips to his chest. 

He nods, holds the bag out to her. "Can you open this?"

Ginny smiles, takes the bag from him. "Well you've gotta buy them before you can open them, but these are mine."

He surrenders the bag and Ginny puts it back in her cart, gestures to the rows of chips on the shelf behind him. "Why don't you pick one out."

He shuffles over to the shelf, his shoes lighting up red and blue, then picks up another bag of Doritos before turning back to her. "I need some monies."

"Let's see what I have." Ginny digs into her purse and pulls out her wallet, opening it to pluck a five dollar bill from it. "This is enough monies for a bag of chips _and_ some candy."

"I want Mountain Dew!" he replies as he takes the money in his small hand. 

"Let's see about finding your mommy first."

"I don't have a mommy." He shakes his head. "I only got a daddy."

She's very careful not to frown at his lack of a mother, instead asking, "Well where'd you leave your daddy?"

"Jackie Lawson to the front of the store, please. Jackie Lawson to the front of the store. Your daddy is waiting for you," crackles the voice over the intercom. 

Ginny looks down at the boy. "Are you Jackie?"

He nods, his grin ecstatic as he bounces, the bag of chips rattling. "My daddy's waiting for me!"

Ginny puts him in the front seat of her cart, laughing as he clutches his bag of chips and five-dollar-bill, then wheels him to the customer service desk.

"My daddy plays baseball," he tells her as he toys with the key on her Fossil tote. "He named me af'er a baseball man!"

"Oh really?"

Jack nods. "He's a superhero too."

Ginny's eyebrows quirk. "I bet."

A beaded man stands with an employee, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he tugs at his facial hair. She helps Jack out of the cart and points to the man. "Look who's waiting for you."

"Daddy!" Careful not to drop his chips, he runs over to the man who scoops him up and covers his face in kisses. 

"Where'd you go, bud?" he asks. 

"I got chips," Jack tells him. "And monies."

"Where'd you get monies?" The man sets him down, looking him over. He smooths his wispy blond curls back into place though Ginny notes that they revolt just as quickly, fanning out around his head like a halo. 

"She gave it to me." He points a tiny index finger at Ginny who smiles as she walks over. 

"He tried to steal my chips out of my cart so I gave him money to get his own."

"Well thanks." He smiles at her then at Jack. "Did you tell..."

His hazel eyes flicker back to Ginny who fills in, "Ginny."

"Did you tell Ginny thank you?"

"Thank you!" Jack chirps, grinning at her. 

"You're welcome," Ginny replies, reaching out to smooth his unruly curls again. 

"You have to tell her thank you too," Jack tells his father who grins.

"Do I?"

He nods. "She finded me!"

"She did, huh?" The little boy nods and the man turns to Ginny with a smile. "Well, thank you Ginny. I guess I owe you five bucks."

"Don't worry about it," she replies. "It was nice meeting you, and Jack too."

"I'm Mike, by the way." He offers his hand and Ginny goes to shake it only for Jack to reach for her as well, dropping his bag of chips to envelope her in a hug. 

Ginny laughs as she hugs him back, her free arm instinctively looping around Mike's neck. A moment later, his hand finds the small of her back. 

"Will you come to dinner at our house?" Jack asks as they let go. 

"I..." She glances at Mike for a clue on how to respond. 

He smiles, shrugs. "We're having mini corndogs and garlic green beans."

"Sounds like a five-star dinner to me." She smiles at Jack, nods. "I'd love to."

"After dinner, we watch Ken Burns!" Jack replies. 

"You don't have to stay for that," Mike tells her, though she can see from his smile that he hopes she does. 

"No. I love Ken Burns."

"Really? Who's your team?"

"Padres. Who else?"

He smiles, nods. "That's good to know. If you'd said Dodgers, we couldn't be friends anymore."

Ginny laughs, squats to pick up Jack's dropped chips, and returns them. Mike takes the bag, offers his phone and Ginny gives him her number. "Jack tells me you're a baseball player _and_ a superhero."

He laughs, shakes his head. "I'm just a fireman, and I only play baseball on the weekends, but it's nice to know he thinks so highly of me."

"Well I'm just an assistant professor so your life is still pretty exciting."

"Really? What do you teach?"

"Film studies."

"So is asking you out for dinner and movie a good thing or a bad thing?"

Ginny smiles. "Depends on the movie."

"You can pick the movie if I can pick the restaurant."

"What could you pick that'll top mini corndogs and garlic green beans though?"

He laughs. "Well Red Robin has menus you can color yourself."

"The pinnacle of fine dining," Ginny teases. 

Jack tugs his father's shirt collar. "Daddy, I gotta peepee."

"Okay," he replies then tells Ginny. "Well I guess we should get going."

"See you tonight." Ginny pushes her cart away, turning back to wave. 

Before she's out of earshot, she hears Mike ask, "How do you meet such beautiful women?"

"I don't know," Jack replies and she laughs as she heads for a checkout lane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like it needs a part two, no?


	93. Mike Lawson: Former Padre, Current WAG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly retired Mike gets into the WAG lifestyle, much to Ginny's amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that after he retires, Mike ends up a WAG thanks to Evelyn who'll do anything to get him out of the house. To everyone's surprise, he fits like a round peg.

 The first time Evelyn calls and wants to talk to Mike, Ginny thinks nothing of it until she overhears their conversation. 

_"Spinning? Like an exercise class?"_

_..._

_"I leave the house sometimes. There's just not a lot of day left when you take two naps a day."_

_..._

_"That's the place that makes those giant pancakes? Okay. I can make it, I guess."_

 

 

The second time she's understandably perplexed, especially when Mike rushes past her to get to the living room and turn off Ken Burns ( _sacrilege_ , he'd called it when she did it once). Her eyes nearly bulge out of her head when she realizes he's watching _The Bachelorette_ of all things...with commentary.

_"Tanner's a douche. He's the kind of guy who creeps out while you're sleeping."_

_..._

_"Eric seems nice, but have you noticed he always brings up his mom in the confessional? Red flag."_

_..._

_"Nah. That's different. Blip would never call his mom his best friend."_

_..._

_"Bad dress. I can guarantee you Derrick hasn't heard a word she's said. She's probably thinking she can get away with it cause her boobs are small but boobs are boobs. We've gotta look."_

Ginny finishes her beer, goes to shower and ponder how her boyfriend became one of the girlfriends. 

 

 

She gets her answer when Evelyn arrives at their house a few days later and Mike rushes downstairs, a gift bag in hand. 

_"Where are you going?" she asks._

_"Sal's wife's gender reveal shower is today," he answers as he pulls a tiny Salvamini jersey onesie, this one bearing the number "7" for the baby's birth number._

_"I feel like she's got too many kids for it to matter but Natalie's making watermelon sangria."_

_"Ooh!" Mike grins and Ginny frowns at him._

_"Since when do you drink sangria?"_

_He shrugs. "I'm trying to cut back on the beer. Spinning's been kicking my ass."_

_"You spin?" Ginny asks. "Like, regularly?"_

_"Twice a week."_

_"Until next week," Evelyn interjects. "Then we're gonna spin on Tuesdays and do yoga on Thursdays."_

_"We're still doing brunch after though, right?"_

_"Otherwise I'm not going," Evelyn assures as she puts on aviators not unlike Mike's._

_He notices, asks, "Prada?"_

_She nods. "I stole them from Blip."_

_"Nice."_

_Ginny watches them leave, the irony that Mike became one of the girls quicker than she became one of the guys not lost on her in the least._

_She's still puzzled when he returns a short while later, a large gift bag under his arm._

_"It's a girl. They're naming her India," he announces as he empties the bag. Ginny picks up a bottle of L'ocitane hand cream. "That stuff's worked a miracle on some of my callouses. And did you know hand's age?"_

_"Yeah. Did you not?"_

_"I do now." He picks up a bottle of coconut oil. "I got all the girls hooked on this stuff. Butch's wife sprays herself with it and roasts like a turkey."_

_He pulls a six pack of wine coolers out, frowns at them. "I hate this flavor."_

_"You drink wine coolers now?"_

_"Yeah. They're even lower calorie than lite beer, and they come in a ton of flavors," he gestures to the pack, "but these suck. And who thought fuzzy navel was an appetizing name?"_

 

 

The wine coolers, yoga, and spinning do their intended job within a few weeks. Or so Ginny learns when she walks in on Mike wiggling into a pair of light wash jeans she's never seen. 

_"Can you believe how much weight I've lost?" he asks, turning to show her his flatter stomach. "I haven't worn these jeans since I was dating Rachel."_

_"Well the gray in your hair definitely shows time's passing," she teases._

_Mike's hands go to the silver at his temples, matching perfectly with his more salt than pepper beard. He smiles, shrugs. "Ev says I look distinguished."_

_Ginny can't help grinning at his smile. "That you do, Mr. Baker."_

_"Speaking of that," he darts (definitely lighter on his feet) into the closet then returns a moment later with what Ginny realizes is a_   _gold_   _Padres spirit jersey. He pulls it on then turns around to reveal "Mr. Ginny Baker" emblazoned on the back is bold blue letters. "What do you think? They match the new shirts we got you and the guys for the Madres March of Dimes charity game."_

_"You're playing for the WAGs?"_

_He nods, grinning proudly. "I'm_ captain _of the WAGs, rookie, so your ass is grass."_

 

 

Ginny's smile is immovable as she watches her husband strut around in his "Mr. Ginny Baker" jersey at the pre-game press junket. 

_"So we've been seeing you out and about with the WAGs lately, Mike. Are they better company than your old team?" a Sports Center reporter asks._

_"There's definitely more class."_

_"And how does your wife feel about your WAG lifestyle?"_

_Mike laughs. "She's jealous cause my friends are cooler than hers."_

_"Well we've been hearing she's a better captain than you? Any truth to that?"_

_At this, Ginny ambles over, flawlessly imitating her husband's swagger, and winks at him. "It's all true."_

_"She wishes." He wraps an arm around her waist, nips the apple of her cheek. "That clubhouse hasn't seen a decent speech since I left it."_

_"Spoken like a true narcissist," Ginny teases, reaching up to tug his beard. A photographer pases to capture them in their coordinated shirts, Mike's gold and hers Padres blue._

_"So since you're opposing captains today, who's taking home that trophy?"_

_"I am," they reply simultaneously then smirk at each other. "You wish."_


	94. A Small Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I swear it was an accident."
> 
> Ruthie bumps her head and it's Mike to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for a slow burn. Actually, I'm a slut for a lot of things but we're not talking about that right now. Anyway, this is another TBPAAB outtake. As for an actual update to the story, I'm not sure when I'll have one.

"We're in here!" Ginny calls at the sound of the front door opening. Mike's thudding footfalls echo in the hallway as he rushes to the play room.

Ruthie's still wailing when he gets there, sitting beside the table that he guesses is the source of the scarlet bump on her head. He picks the baby up, shushing her gently and rubbing her back. "It's okay. It's okay. Da's here. It's okay, Pudge."

  
"I only looked away for a second, just to find the remote so she could watch Little Einsteins, and she crawled right into the table," Ginny explains and Mike looks away from the baby to consider her fully. Her topknot is askew, her face flushed, and he's sure there are tear streaks on her face. (She did sound a little weepy when she called him at the PT office to tell him Ruthie was hurt.)

He rubs the baby's back, bouncing her as he paces for a few minutes. " _I don't know how many stars fill the sky/ I know we're here but I don't know why/ Maybe there's some other life out there/ But as long as you're here with me/ Baby I don't care_..."

Ruthie's cries lower in volume as she presses her face into Mike's neck. He rubs her back, resting his chin on the crown of her head. " _There is only one great mystery/ I keep searching for the answer desperately/ Tell me/ Tell me baby/ Tell me please/ What did I ever do to make you fall for me?_ "

  
Ginny thinks she has the perfect answer but finds she couldn't speak with a gun to her head. Instead she goes to Ruthie's bathroom, gets a Hello Kitty band-aid from the cabinet, and brings it back. Ruthie's smiling by then, pulling on the collar of Mike's t-shirt. He looks up at the sound of her footsteps and Ginny holds up the band-aid. Mike smiles down at Ruthie. "Look what Ma brought you Pudge."

  
Ginny walks over and Mike turns Ruthie around, smoothing her hair back from her forehead so Ginny can gently apply the band-aid. He sets her on the floor and Ruthie crawls away, resumes sitting in front of the television.

  
"You okay?" Ginny can't decide if his voice is deliberately raspy enough to raise the hairs on the back of her neck.

  
"I swear it was an accident," she replies, her voice cracking. "I barely took my eyes off her and she just--"

  
"It's not your fault, Gin. Kids get hurt all the time." He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug and Ginny takes a cue from Ruthie, presses her face into his neck. Mike's lips press against the crown of her head. Her arms instinctively encircle his midsection and she lifts her face from his neck and shyly meets his gaze. He watches realization flicker in her eyes, knows his mirror their expression, and they both take a small step back, Mike's hand falling from Ginny's shoulders to her side, their fingers shyly intertwining.

  
"Ma!" The two hastily release, as if the baby could judge, or would if she could. Ruthie waves at Ginny, her four front teeth on full display.

  
A grin finally splits Ginny's stricken face as she walks over to pick up the baby. "Ma's so sorry, Peanut. She didn't mean for you to get hurt."

  
"Eat! Eat!" Ruthie replies, pulling at the collar of her t-shirt.

  
"Okay, we can eat. What do you wanna eat? You can have anything you want." Mike smirks, shaking his head as she cuddles Ruthie close. "Want some chicken nuggets? And some mac and cheese?"

  
"Yeah!" Ruthie nods. "Juice!"

  
"Of course you can have some juice. And ice cream too," she replies.

  
"I'm not cleaning her up when she detonates an ass bomb, rookie." Mike follows her into the kitchen, watching as she searches the refrigerator.

  
"Okay, Peanut, we're out of nuggets. You want some pizza? And some more chips?"

  
The tot bounces on her hip at the mention of more chips. "Chips! Chips!"

  
Ginny turns to Mike. "You wanna order the pizza?"

  
"Yeah. What do you want on it?"

  
"Just extra cheese on my half."

  
He heads to the living room, orders the pizza while Ginny fills Ruthie's sippy cup with apple juice. A few minutes later, she carried the baby into the living room, sets her on the floor before she sits beside Mike. Ruthie pulls up on the coffee table and Ginny gasps, flinching.

  
"You broke three fingers and finished a game," Mike exhales a laugh, gives her knee a squeeze, "but one little bump and you're a nervous wreck."

  
"It's not that little, and it's a bump on my little bump." Ginny finally laughs, shakes her head. "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

  
"Tell you what, tomorrow we'll buy her a plastic bubble."

  
"That's ridiculous." Ginny snorts. "She needs some kind of protective suit. That way we can still pick her up."

  
"Maybe we can bubble wrap her or something." Mike laughs then asks, "You want a beer?"

  
"Desperately."

  
He goes to the kitchen and gets them both beers. Ginny frowns when he brings them back and hands her one. "Lite beer? On a diet, Susan?"

  
He bumps her with his elbow. "They're for you. I didn't wanna be the one to say it but you're headed for the front lines of the battle of the bulge, rook."

  
"Fuck you."

  
"Get rid of that pooch and we'll talk, Baker."

  
"Like you can talk. You're losing the battle of the bulge old man."

  
He laughs, slings an arm around her shoulders. "And yet you've still got a raging case of Mike-O-Mania."

  
"It's so obvious, isn't it?"

  
"You couldn't hide it if you tried."

  
Ginny snorts as she picks up the remote, turns on the tv. She settles on Kitchen Nightmares, Mike's favorite show, and Mike relaxes, slouching down into the cushions. Ginny watches him settle, leans over and rests her head on his shoulder, the scent of his detergent wafting into her nose before she can change her mind and retreat. A moment later, Mike's arm encircles her waist, his hand flat on her thigh.


	95. Someone That Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny, Mike, and Rachel attend a sponsor party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch me  
> Boy I want you  
> Not allowed to  
> You have someone that loves you  
> I'm waiting  
> And I'm patient  
> I'm deluded  
> You have someone that loves you
> 
> This is for The Plastics (#ganggang), particularly Macaroni-rascal who knows what she did

It shouldn’t still bother her. Mike and Rachel were back together before she and Noah got together—and broke up almost comically soon after. Ginny should be used to seeing Mike holding his ex-wife-turned-new-girlfriend’s hand. She should be over the emptiness that plagues her own hand, and the want for his finely crafted fingers between her own, but there she is. Wanting. She sighs, heads to the bar and downs her glass of champagne then requests, "Can I get a Jack and Coke?"

It's Mike's drink (she doesn't even like Jack much), but she takes a gulp from the glass nonetheless. A burly elbow nudges her own and she turns, not surprised to find Mike (surprisingly without his date) beside her. 

X

Mike's eyes have been on Ginny since she arrives at the party alone. He hadn't expected her to be dateless (Dusty's accompanied her to two other sponsor functions much to Mike's chagrin), and he doesn't expect the wave of relief that washes over him even as he tells himself he's got no right to want to beside her, but there he is. Wanting. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Rachel's inexplicably cold hand clamps on his wrist. "Ginny looks good."

Mike can talk his mouth dry about how Ginny looks in her shimmering silver mini dress and "good" would never come close to sufficing, but he only nods, croaks, "She cleans up nice."

When Salvamini's heavily pregnant wife (Mike forgets if this is baby number five or six) waddles over and beckons Rachel away to join the gaggle of WAGs crammed into a photo booth, Mike's eyes quickly scan the room until he spots Ginny at the bar. He weaves through the crowd, greets a few of the sponsors who have been around for as long as him, and finally makes his way to her side. He smirks at her ordering a Jack and Coke, his mouth fixed to tease her about emulating him when she turns her eyes, lined with kohl that wings at the corner, on him.

X

"Hey old man," is all she croaks, managing a lopsided grin before she turns back to her drink. 

"You clean up better than I'd expect from someone who wears stretch pants every day," he teases, leaning against the bar. 

"I see Rachel got you to trim that animal on your face." Her voice only holds a fraction of its usual taunting lilt, and Ginny can almost believe things are normal (meaning he's her plus one and they'll leave early to get burgers) but Ginny can hear the Rachel's raucous laugh among the WAGs' din and the reality that they're not quite them hits her hard enough to make the sting of the whiskey negligible. 

Mike shrugs, signals to the bartender to give him a Jack and Coke as well, then sneers at her. "Don't act like you're not thrilled."

Ginny gives a noncommittal shrug, but her eyes flit to his profile briefly. 

X

Mike sips his drink, asks, "Voorhies busy tonight?"

Ginny nods. "He had an actual date, allegedly with a woman."

Mike snorts. "Believe it when you see the woman."

"Well not everyone's in love." He hears the edge in her voice but he can tell that it comes out harsher than she intends. Before he can reply, Rachel appears at his side, hr hand still clammy as it clasps his. 

She leans around him to grin at Ginny. "Hey Ginny!"

X

Rachel and Jack Daniels are more similar than Ginny would ever assume. Not only does Mike adore them while she finds them only slightly tolerable, both give her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that makes her crave fresh air. Still, she sips the drink and plasters on her press junket smile. "Hey Rachel."

"I love that dress," she replies. "If I was young enough to dress like that again..."

She doesn't finish the thought and Ginny's smile twitches as she stands upright, scans the crowd for somewhere (anywhere) else to go. Her eyes land on Salvamini and he waves her over with his beer hand, his smile already boozy. Ginny turns her eyes on Mike and Rachel again, tells them, "I should see what he wants."

"Catch you later?" he asks and Ginny can see something like desperation swimming among the gold flecks in his eyes. 

"I might not stay that long. Early day tomorrow." She walks away before he can see the corners of her mouth drop. 

"Oh okay," he answers too quickly. 

X

Mike watches the sliver of her back wink at him through her dress's open back until the throng of people swallows her slender frame. She reappears moments later, mouth open as she laughs at Salvamini and nudges him. His first instinct is to join them but Rachel's chatter about a producer for her show draws his attention back to her. He allows himself to be led to the ceramic-looking couple who smile at him. 

"I can't tell you how nice it is to see you two together again," the woman tells him and Mike's eyebrows furrow as he tries to recall meeting her. 

"The heart wants what it wants," Rachel replies, looking up at him with a smile that makes him miss Ginny if only because of its naked delight. He smiles back, nods before he looks away to seek out his battery mate. His eyes find her in time to see her and Sal duck into a photo booth and he frowns at Sal's hand closed around her wrist. Sal hasn't strayed since their rookie days, but part of Mike wonders how anyone could be alone in such a small space with Ginny Baker and not want to kiss the incisors out of her mouth. Rachel's whisper jolts him back to the present and he almost wonders what conversation he's missed until he realizes the couple has abandoned them. It befuddles him more to find himself dancing with Rachel, something he hasn't done since their wedding. But there he is, arms around her waist, swaying her to "Moon River," a song he hasn't heard in just as many years. Rachel seems to notice he's returned to her and tells him, "I'm going to the lady's room. Go have some fun, huh?"

She slips into the crowd and Mike watches her perfectly curled hair bounce as she walks, recalls a time when the mere scent of those locks could make his vision cloudy. He doesn't linger long, instead making is way over to the photo booth just as Sal and his wife emerge. Mike asks, "Where'd Baker go?"

"Terrace," Sal answers and Mike looks at the open double doorway just as Ginny turns her back to the room.

X

Ginny looks away just quickly enough to avoid Mike's gaze, hoping she hasn't been so engrossed in watching him with Rachel that she'd missed him watching her watch. She's envied women for any number of reasons over the years, but her jealousy comes in almost nonsensical waves. She doesn't want to be Rachel. Just her hand in Mike's, her lips on his ear, her smile earning his in return, her waist encircled by his arms, her back holding his lingering gaze. She finds she wouldn't turn down a kiss from her painted lips if only for the taste of Mike lingering on them, or a waltz around the shining marble floor if only to smell Mike's lingering cologne. 

She leans on the balcony's waist-high wall, thanking the slight chill in the air for the its emptiness. Her curls catch the breeze, cover her face until she rakes them back, and the soft scent of his cologne that can only belong to Mike, fruity with coconut that she assumes is from Rachel, wafts into her nose. A moment later Mike joins her on the wall. "Don't tell me you're already all partied out, rook. But _I'm_ the old man, huh?"

Ginny manages a small smile at his attempt at levity, but it vanishes just as quickly. Mike's fingertips raise goosebumps on the back of her hand as he traces small circles on it. "Rookie..."

She sighs, finally looks at him fully. "This is weird, Mike."

"I know," he replies after a moment.

"I miss you, Mike. I don't even have a reason to and I do."

"I feel like... like I'm cheating on you and I've never even kissed you."

Ginny shakes her head. "We can't do this."

X

Mike nods. "I know."

She steps back from the railing, turns to head back into the party, but his hands catch her waist and he pulls her into him, his hand in the bare small of her back. "Mike..."

"I know," he whispers into her hair as her arms encircle his neck. Two syllables have never meant so much coming out of his mouth. He breathes them again, "I know."

A particularly strong wind rattles a potted palm and the two teammates jump apart. Ginny stumbles back, brushing against the offending plant, and jumps away from it as well, giving a fervent shake of her head. "No, Mike. You have someone that loves you."

She brushes past him, and Mike's face creases with a frown as he reaches for her hand, gives it a squeeze that she barely returns as she leaves him alone on the balcony. Though she's out of earshot, he murmurs, "I know."


	96. A Visit from Ev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn visits the Baker-Lawson household, observes the muddied waters.

Evelyn kicks off her chunky wedges, swinging her legs up onto the couch with a smile as she watches Ginny chase a naked Ruthie, the baby shrieking with delight, across the living room.

  
“I could be wrong but I’m sure you’re fast enough to catch a pigeon-toed toddler, Gin,” she comments as Ruthie stops mid-stride then switches directions, Ginny hopping out of the toddler’s path.

  
“I don’t wanna make her fall. She’s not supposed to be running without her hard bottoms on,” Ginny replies as she gingerly approaches Ruthie who’s stopped yet again to stare at Evelyn as though just noticing her.

  
“And yet here she is, running.”

  
“Eb!” Ruthie crows loudly, pointing at her godmother.

  
“That’s right you little reprobate,” Evelyn replies with a grin as she scoops the naked baby up and sets her on the couch. “Now we’re gonna get dressed because Eb needs a latte.”

  
Ginny walks over and hands Evelyn a diaper and Ruthie’s Oshkosh overalls. “Where’s her shirt?”

  
Ginny looks around the room but doesn’t see it then calls, “Mike!”

  
“Yeah?” he replies from the kitchen.

  
“Where’s Peanut’s shirt?”

  
“What shirt?”

  
“The one to go under her overalls!”

  
“She needs a shirt?”

  
Ginny snorts at his genuine ignorance. “Um, yeah?”

  
At this he comes to the doorway to frown at her. “You spent $40 dollars on those overalls and your big selling point was that they’re a complete outfit.”

  
“That’s not what I said,” Ginny huffs as she goes to the clean laundry basket and finds Ruthie a gray t-shirt that she tosses to Evelyn. “And maybe loosen the purse strings Mr. Millionaire.”

  
Before Mike can reply, Evelyn’s raucous laugh rings out and a moment later Ruthie, dressed in only her Elmo diaper, runs past her parents. “We got a runner, Snapchat!”

  
“Ev!” Ginny frowns at her friend and her thousands of Snapchat followers before heading off after Ruthie who’s making her way across the room, intending to get to her rocking horse, ironically a gift from Evelyn.

  
“Charlotte Ruth Lawson, don’t you get on that horse.” Ruthie looks away from the horse to Mike, her eyebrows raised at the sound her full name then toddles over to her mother, her arms outstretched to be picked up.

  
“Ma! Ma!”

  
Ginny smirks as she picks the baby up. “Don’t you try to butter me up. You’re incorrigible. Just like your father.”

  
“Hey!” Mike hip checks on his way back to the kitchen where he’s slicing fruit for Ruthie’s snack bag.

  
“I said it,” Ginny replies, taking Ruthie to the couch.

  
Ginny gets the squirming baby dressed and Evelyn outfits her in her tiny white Converse. Mike enters the room with Ruthie’s packed bag just as she and Evelyn double team Ruthie to cover her face in sunscreen.

  
“Da! Da!” Ruthie wails as Ginny lets her up, her face shining with SPF, and Mike sets down the bag to pick up the toddler. She points at her face, smelling lightly of coconuts and cocoa butter for her eczema-reddened cheeks.

  
“Did Ma and Eb do that to you?” Ruthie nods, poking out her bottom lip, and Mike kisses the curly crown of her head, her wispy dark curls held back from her face with a little blue barrette. “It’s okay, okay?”

  
“’Kay,” the baby replies, her fingers in his beard.

  
“Come on, Peanut. Let’s tell Da bye,” Ginny says as she walks over.

  
“Are you gonna take pictures at the park?” he asks as he hands her over.

  
“Yeah!”

  
“And who’s my favorite girl?”

  
Ruthie laughs, points to herself. “Woofie! Woofie!”

  
Ginny laughs, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you did that to her.”

  
“I didn’t give her the speech impediment.”

  
“You gave her the name.”

  
“Whatever.” Mike laughs. “What’s for dinner?”

  
“You said you were cooking.”

  
Mike snorts. “That doesn’t even sound like me, Baker.”

  
“Yes you did. You said you were making nachos ala Mike last night while Peanut was in the tub.”

  
“No. You asked me to make nachos.”

  
“And you said yes.”

  
“Your t-shirt was wet. You coerced me.”

  
Ginny scoffs, rolling her eyes. “I recall someone saying I had a boy chest last night and I’m pretty sure it was you.”

  
Evelyn listens from the couch, her eyes on her phone even as a mischievous smile curls her lips. She glances up at Mike just as Ruthie leans out of Ginny’s arms, her lips puckered to receive a kiss. Evelyn snaps their picture, intending to post it to Instagram. A moment later, Ginny leans in, her lips puckered as well, but Mike snorts and pops them with his fingers, earning a laugh from both Ginny and the toddler.

  
“Do you see how mean Da is, Peanut?” she laughs. “Mean Da! Mean Da!”

  
“M-da! M-da!” Ruthie parrots, laughing and clapping.

  
Mike gives Ginny’s nose a tweak. “Don’t teach her shit like that, Baker.”

  
“Ooh! Da said shit!”

  
“Shit!” Ruthie whoops loudly.

  
Ginny doubles over, Ruthie squirming out of her arms to run toward Evelyn, chorusing “shit, shit, shit.” Mike frowns at the back of the baby’s head until his eyes move to Ginny, her face red as she squats on the floor, shaking with laughter. A reluctant smile overpowers his frown as he gently claps the back of her head. “I’m gonna kick your ass for that, rookie.”

  
“I didn’t mean—” Laughter swallows the rest of her sentence as she stands up. “I didn’t….didn’t think she’d—”

  
“Shut up. If you keep laughing, she’ll never stop saying it,” he pokes Ginny’s side, sounding close to laughter himself, as she collapses against him, her hand over her mouth.

  
“Okay. Okay. I’ll stop.” She takes a breath, wipes her eyes.

  
Evelyn picks Ruthie up, her frown animated as she removes then replaces her bow. “Stop saying that, you little shit.”

  
“Shit!” Ruthie replies and Ginny promptly collapses into laughter again, sagging against Mike.

  
“I hate you,” Mike tells Evelyn, who shrugs, smiling at the baby as she stands.

  
“Let’s tell Da bye so Eb can get you a Frappuccino,” she murmurs just loud enough for Mike to hear, laughing at his indignant huff. “Say bye bye Da.”

  
“Bu-bye! Bu-bye!!” Ruthie leans over for another kiss.

  
“I’m gonna wash your mouth out when you get home,” Mike replies before smacking a kiss on her lips. “Be good, okay?”

  
“Shit!”

  
Mike chuckles but stops himself, frowning at Ginny. “Don’t bring her home any worse.”

  
“No promises, old man.” She grabs his face in her hands and smacks a loud kiss on his lips even as he struggles weakly against her. Still when she releases him, almost as if he knows Evelyn is watching, he gives her little shove, earning a laugh from Ginny.

  
“How dare you?” Mike asks. “Peanut, do we kiss boys?”

  
“No!” Ruthie replies, shaking her head.

  
“Peanut, is Da a boy?” Ginny asks.

  
“No!”

  
Ginny gives him a smug grin, earning another flick of her nose. “We’ll see you later, old man.”

  
X

  
Ginny grins, snapping a picture of Ruthie, her cheeks and hands covered in whipped cream. The short vanilla bean Frappuccino sits between her legs in the car seat, her lid askew. She sends the picture to Mike and a moment later it pops up on her Instagram feed, captioned, “When Daddy’s away @GBaker43 breaks all the rules.”

  
Ginny snickers, comments: "@MikeLawson36 you don’t make the rules”

  
A few minutes later he writes back: “@GBaker43 we’ll see about that rookie”

Evelyn snorts beside her, says, “So is Ruthie spending the night with me tonight?”

  
Ginny frowns at her. “For what?”

  
“So Mike can make good on his promise,” she answers, nodding at Ginny’s phone.  
“What are you talking about?”

  
Evelyn takes her turn to frown. “Are you seriously telling me you’ve been living with him for a year and y'all aren’t sleeping together yet?”

  
Ginny shakes her head as they get out of the car. “Why would you think that?”

  
“I…” Remembering the perpetually complicated nature of Mike and Ginny’s relationship, Evelyn simply closes her mouth and shakes her head. “I have no idea.”


	97. Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Mike meet at a dinner party on a summer night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knows me from the olitz fandom knows I love a good period piece. This isn’t one of my favorite eras, but a little bodice-ripping lust and heaving bosoms never killed anyone.

Mike watched the dark-haired woman lift her mask to dab at her face then replace it. The mask featured feathers and he thought she might be a bird, but decided he would still inquire as a means of starting a conversation, a task that would prove difficult as she was always chatting with someone else but never anyone he knew. The music started but she remained in her seat and he took his opportunity to quickly cross the floor, arriving at her seat a moment too late as she stood and walked away.

He hurried after her, her golden gown standing out in the sea of reds and greens. She stood on a small balcony, nearly unusable because of the large potted plants on it, and he joined her, taking a step back when she started. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’ve been hoping to talk to you all night. You’re just…lovely.”

She turned to him, tilted her head. “You don’t know that, unless you find face masks alluring.”

He nodded, smiling shyly. “Only on a face as lovely as yours. I suspect only heaven has smiles more beautiful.”

At this, she removed her mask and her smile widened. “I hope I’ve not ruined your fantasy.”

“Quite the contrary.” He removed his mask as well, stepped back to bow before her. “Captain Michael Lawson of the royal forces making your most pleasured acquaintance, madam.”

She accepted his offered hand, smiling when his lips brushed the back of her hand, replied, “Lady Ginevieve Baker. Charmed beyond words.”

Mike smiled as he stood. “Your costume is wonderful. What are you supposed to be?”

She held her mask up to her face, smiled, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m an Indian.”

“I thought you were a bird,” he replied, reaching up to touch a feather then remembering himself and retracting his hand. “Forgive me, madam.”

“Call me Ginny, please.” She took the mask off, considered it. “I suppose that works as well.”

“Would you like some champagne?”

Ginny grinned. “Are you attempting to make me forget myself, captain?”

“No. I attempt to make your forget my lack of charm.” He smiled then took his leave, returning a few minutes later with two glasses of champagne. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the springy curls hanging to frame her face blow in the evening wind then rejoined her, shutting one of the doors to give them more privacy.

She turned at the sound and smiled mischievously. “Champagne and closed doors seem to amount to an attempt on my good sense and virtue, captain.”

Mike smiled back, handed her a glass. “Or perhaps give you the opportunity to attempt on my own.”

Ginny laughed. “It would seem you’ve discovered my great scheme.”

“I’m more intelligent than I appear, at least in some endeavors.”

“I’ve been called clever on one occasion or another.”

“I’ve no doubt.”

“I’m sure you meet your share of clever girls at your post.”

He shook his head. “I spend my days at the courthouse. I never meet any girls.”

“Then I suppose I should consider myself lucky to have intrigued you.”

“On the contrary, I am the lucky one to have kept your attention for as long as I have.”

“I’m very surprised my cousin isn’t—” Her nose scrunched as she smiled, looking just over his shoulder. He turned in time to see a flash of dark hair whip out of the open portion of the doorway.

He shrugged, told her, “It would appear our time is at a close.”

“I’ve scarcely said such a reluctant goodbye,” she replied with a smile.

He sheepishly took hold of her fingers, threading his own between them. “Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight ‘til it be morrow.”

Her cheeks warmed. “A uniformed man who quotes Shakespeare? Be still my heart.”

“I’d recite the entire play for a smile as beautiful as yours.” She laughed and he gave a parting bow, still holding onto her hand as he stood. “May I see you again?”

Ginny gave her first frown of the evening. “My father would like me involved with another.”

Mike shrugged, his free hand coming to her waist. “I am a man of competition, especially for eyes the likes of which I shan’t soon forget.”

Ginny slipped her hand out of his, used her index finger to trace the outline of his beard around his beard, dangerously close to his mouth but never touching. Mike pulled her closer, crowded her against the closed side of the door. Ginny’s hand slipped down to his collar, pulled him in to press her mouth to his. His surprise waned quickly and Mike tilted his head to deepen the kiss, pulling her tighter against him.

“Ginny?”

The soft voice made them jump apart, both their faces reddening, but Ginny breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the cousin who’d been spying on them earlier. She gave a small frown. “Evy…”

“We’re about to sit down to dinner. I’ll save you a seat.” She gave them a conspiratorial grin then flitted away.

Mike took a half-step back, frowned at Ginny. “I apologize ma’am. I’ve forgotten myself.”

“So my plan worked, captain?” She peeked at him from beneath her curled lashes.

“Quite well. You have bewitched me body and soul, and quite effortlessly.” He smiled as he stepped back completely to let her off the wall. “May I accompany you to dinner, madam?”

“Saying goodbye at this juncture would do noting short of breaking my heart,” Ginny replied as she accepted his offered arm.

The events of the dinner table, and anything that existed beyond the realm of Mike’s sweet gravelly tone, escaped Ginny’s notice with little effort. It occurred to her that she should engage her hosts out of courtesy, but Mike seemed intent to ply her with any manner of story she requested and in her besotted state, there was nothing to be done lest his voice commanded it.

Mike found himself transfixed on the glow of her face in the light of the candle before them. He could feel the eyes of Rachel Patrick, a girl on whom he’d called three times, each interaction suffocating under the weight of expectation more than the last, boring into him across the table, but he didn’t dare remove his eyes from Ginny. A dollop of cream lingered on the corner of her mouth and he offered his handkerchief, sheepishly dabbing it away even as his ears reddened and he released the linen into her hand so she could accomplish the task herself.

“I do forget myself again. Please forgive me,” he murmured, watching as she delicately folded the cloth into a tiny triangle before turning her eyes on him.

“Always.” The breathiness of her reply, compounded by the realization that his touch had left her quite breathless despite its brevity, made her cheeks burn under her rouge.

Ginny only realized dinner had come to a close when the servants moved around them extinguishing candles. Looking around the table, she realized everyone had left them save for Evelyn who sat in a corner, looking pointedly out the window so as to afford them privacy and avoid gain herself an owed favor when she met a dashing man of her own.

When she realized they’d gone silent, she turned and announced with a smile, “The carriages are all gone. Suppose we’ll have to depend on the kindness of strangers to get home, Ginny.”

“I am no stranger,” Mike replied with a smile, “but I’ve a carriage and a royal duty to see to the protection of all citizens, especially ones as beautiful as yourselves.”

“Galavanting in the dead of night with a strange uniformed man? What kind of girls do you imagine we are?” Evelyn grinned catlike as she stood. Mike opened his mouth to object and apologize but she cut him off with a laugh. “We’ve been called worse by less. Let’s go.”

Ginny shook her head as she stood, looking shyly at Mike who offered first his arm then his hand, wondering which she would take. Ginny intertwined their finger, her gloves discarded and their warm palms pressed tightly together.

Conscious of Evelyn who was doing her best to focus elsewhere, even going so far as to converse with Mike’s driver, the two remained silent until they were a few blocks away from the girls’ residence. Mike turned to Ginny, his chin dropped sheepishly. “I would like to say I’ve scarcely had such wonderful—”

Ginny’s lips cut him off and he was vaguely aware of Evelyn’s hiccuped laugh as he succumbed to the combination of mint leaf on her lips and the smell of flowers radiating from her body. She seemed to only remember they’d reached her home when the driver opened the carriage door and quickly pulled her lips away, her smile nearly hidden in the darkness as she lowered her face from his.

“May I call upon you tomorrow?”

“You might just as well come climb into bed with us,” Evelyn murmured as she slipped out of the carriage.

Ginny coughed a laugh, shaking her head as she lifted her eyes to look at him again. “We fund ourself saying goodbye yet again and somehow it is still no easier.”

Mike smiled then, reaching up to pluck a feather from her mask and stick it in his lapel. “Some day it will only be a goodnight swiftly followed by a goodmorning.”

“I shall hold you to it, Captain.”

“I shall be gladly held, Miss Ginny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work for comments xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> We've established that I'm needy and crave the validation of feedback


End file.
